New Devils 2
by Scarecrow667
Summary: SEQUEL to New Devils. After Adrian, Katrina, Damon and their newfound friends return to Kuoh Town after defeating Zeus, they now come to terms with their new or altered lives. M for language, violence, raunchiness, fourth wall breaking stupidity from Damon, and so on and so forth. Enjoy!
1. Morning Roll Call

Chapter 1: Morning Roll Call

A/N: Hey everyone, it's Scarecrow667, back for more! My spinoff has been completed and posted, and now both 'New Devils' and 'New Devils: The Sand Wolf' are posted, I'm now beginning New Devils 2. Hopefully I can have the first few chapters up soon, but with how my life goes, it will be a little slow, but bear with me, and you won't be dissappointed. So here it comes, it's chapter 1!

It was several weeks since Adrian and his friends returned from New York, upon their victory over Zeus, his Blacklight copies of the ORC, and his God-Slayer weapon. Now, it would seem events have simmered down to normal (or at least as normal as a large mansion the size of a hotel inhabited with almost a dozen devils, two aliens, a dark elf and three humans can be).

As the sun began to peek over the horizon, one of the buildings inhabitants, a familiar red haired she-devil, was dozing sweetly in a large penthouse-style room, clad in nothing but her bare flesh and slowly sliding her hand up on what she thought was the love of her life, but instead of feeling a young mans chest, she felt a large breast, making her open her eyes and sit up; there on the bed was the nude dark skinned elf, with white hair, and golden eyes slowly fluttering open, giving the she-devil a smile,

"My my Rias..." the elven girl yawned, "...you're up early."

"Llarya!" The she-devil said loudly, quickly earning a _'shh'_ from the dark elf, and noticed that she wasn't alone; next to the elfs side, almost mirroring Rias' sleeping position, was a sleeping blue skinned girl, just as naked as the she-devil and dark elf, with head crests in place of hair, unconsciously cupping Llaryas' other breast. Rias cleared her throat, and spoke in a loud whisper, "Llarya, what are you _and_ Pennie doing in here?!"

"We were sleeping with Adrian, just like you were," said Llarya quietly, "but then I think he slipped off downstairs somewhere. Something about making himself stronger." Rias nodded,

"I know where he is," she said quietly. She then set her feet down on the floor next to the bed, grabbing a pink see-through nightgown off the floor and sliding it into herself before leaving the room, right as the sleeping Pennie snuggled up closer to Llarya, making the dark elf blush,

"Well I can say this, Adrian sure is missing out with this Asari girl..."

Meanwhile...

As Rias began to journey to find Adrian, said one eyed devil was currently in the sub-basement, which is modeled to be a large gym and training center, and he was currently dressed in grey pajama pants, a white muscle shirt, and black leather eyepatch covering his empty eye socket as he bench pressed a bar with three large plates on both sides, sweating as he raised the bar as many times as he could.

"A little early for a workout, don't you think?" Adrian didn't need to look to know Rias was now in the room with him,

"Had a bad dream..." he huffed, "...came down here to work it out...and not only that..." With one more grunt he set the bar up and hung it away from him, allowing himself to lean up and look at his devil master, "...with no Blacklight in my system I'm not as fast, strong or powerful, so I'm trying to whip myself back into decent fighting shape."

"But you're already in fighting shape," said Rias, "and you will have plenty of time to train over the summer. But for now, let's get you cleaned up and get at least a half hour more sleep." Adrian stood up, grabbing a towel next to the bench press, mopping his brow as he stood up,

"You know...I'm surprised..." Rias gave him a curious look, "...After all my recent misadventures, between leaving the house, going after Zeus...my times with Llarya, Pennie and Katrina...you still care for me...and even still get close to me...sleeping with me in my bed buck naked close...but why?" Rias mulled over her answer, and spoke carefully,

"I still care for you because you're still a member of my household, Gremory crest or no, and I never want anything to happen to anyone in my household, including you, especially you. Plus I still sleep next to you naked because that's the only real way I can sleep anymore..." she then turned away out of shame, "...and I'm not exactly innocent either." Adrian paused, and set down his towel,

"So...I know I said I didn't want details...but what was he like?" Rias, still looking away, let a blush fill her cheeks,

"Darius was...dreamy. Rugged, but dreamy."

"'Darius,' huh?" Adrian nodded, keeping the name in mind as he walked past the red haired she-devil, "Well come on President! When I'm done showering and cooking breakfast for everyone, I'm pretty sure it will be time for school." Adrian then left Rias alone in the room as he head for the large buildings washroom, and she blinked,

"'President?' What's that all about?"

Before long, the sun had officially risen, Rias, Llarya, and a now fully awake Pennie were all dressed and seated at the table, Adrian was cleaned and even sporting a white apron over his Kuoh Academy uniform as he made pepper and steak filled omelets for everyone in the home, and that required making enough to feed an army. Adrian reached for a small black remote next to the stove, pressed a button, and Dolly Partons' _9 to 5_ began playing over loudspeakers, ringing through the entire building, either letting those awake know breakfast was ready, or waking those who were still sleeping.

"Good morning Adrian!" The one eyed devil turned to see a blonde haired boy enter the room,

"Good morning Kiba," greeted Adrian, sliding a plate with an omelet in Kibas' spot. Then he was followed in by a girl with blue hair and a green stripe, "good morning Xenovia."

"Good morning Adrian," said Xenovia, accepting an omelet from Adrian as well. Before long, a petite girl with white hair and amber eyes walked into the room, carrying a large cardboard box on her shoulder,

"Morning Koneko," Adrian greeted the girl, "morning Gasper," he greeted the box.

"Morning Adrian," said a muffled voice from inside the box.

"Sup," greeted the girl, taking an omelet from Adrian while he slid a second into Gaspers spot on the table. Soon a girl with blonde hair going down her back and a boy with spikey brown hair entered the room,

"Good morning Adrian," the girl greeted with a smile.

"Good morning Asia," he greeted warmly. He handed her an omelet as the boy stepped forward,

"Hey Adrian, our favorite one eyed pirate," he joked. Adrian smiled as he handed Issei his plate,

"Issei, our favorite red dragon dickweed." Issei looked to the floor with a smile, taking the plate,

"Yeah, I deserved that." He took his spot at the table next to Asia, and soon a boy Konekos' age with shaggy dark brown shoulder length hair, ran into the room, a toothbrush sticking out of his mouth while covering his ears, running to Adrian at full speed before screeching to a halt right in front of him,

"Aphrian! Wuff tha hell iff wiff tha muphic?" He sputtered out of confusion, causing Adrian to lift the remote off the counter, press the STOP button, and the boy relaxed, until he saw Adrian wiping toothpaste off his face,

"That, James, was my wakeup call to everyone, and I thought it would be better if it was me rather than Damon and his lunacy." James eye twitched at the thought of the white haired buffoon holding an airhorn to the intercom system, or sneaking into his room dressed as a ghost. He then walked to the kitchen sink, spit out the remaining toothpaste, and rinsed out his mouth,

"Well at least next time warn a man before you turn on your fancy tech. I'm from 1889 for Gods sake!" He then snatched his omelet plate and grumpily sat down at the table. Adrian shook his head, and then two more girls walked into the room arm in arm; a girl with a long dark haired ponytail tied back with yellow ribbon, and a girl with ash gray skin and no hair on her head,

"Morning Katrina. Morning Akeno," Adrian greeted.

"Good morning Adrian," said Akeno, while Katrina just smiled. Adrian smiled back, but not before he noticed a few of the seats were still empty,

"We're still missing a few heads."

"Oh, Jason went out early this morning. Said something about running some errands," said Katrina.

"Damon's gone too," said Koneko, trying to mask her sadness. Adrian showed pity for the petite girl, all while he groaned internally,

 _If those two are gone together, I can't imagine the trouble they'll get into_ , Adrian thought to himself.

"Oh! And Thatan already went to the school to grade some last minute papers," said Pennie, "and I made sure he packed up his Chameleon Ring and medicine before he left."

"Medicine? I didn't realize he was sick," said Asia.

"Well technically he isn't. It's just his Sangheili digestive system can't absorb the nutrients from earth foods, so Adrian and Azazel came up with a medicine using chemistry, alchemy, and some...either voodoo or hoodoo magic, I can't remember."

"Where did you find the time to get that packed for him?" Asked Adrian, "And that still leaves Cleo."

"Cleo is in London," answered Rias, holding up an opened envelope, handing it to Adrian, "said she was doing some jobs there, ones you wouldn't disapprove of."

"And I got brother Thatan his stuff packed when you just barely went downstairs to the gym," said Pennie.

"What were you doing downstairs in the gym so early?" Asked Issei.

"Clearly he wishes to get stronger after losing the Blacklight," said Xenovia matter-of-factly, right as Adrian was turning away from the others, the nightmare he had that previous night creeping back into his head as the others continued to converse.

 _Not to mention that dream I had_ , Adrian thought to himself, and as he closed his eyes he saw images from the dream again, of the tall faceless slender man, dressed in his black suit and red tie,

 _"You need to get stronger Adrian..."_ said Slender, _"...you need to get stronger...stronger...! STRONGER!!"_


	2. Last Day of School

Chapter 2: Last Day of School

Sometime later...

"...Stronger..." Adrian repeated to himself, unaware that he said it half aloud.

"What was that, Mr. Michaels?" Asked a gruff voice. Adrian blinked, and saw his poetry teacher, was now standing next to his desk during class. To all the humans in the room, he appeared to be a bald seven foot tall African native, dressed in yellow, green and gold robes, and a silver ring with a green catseye stone on his finger, but had the ring been removed, the humans would have seen what the devils in the room were currently seeing; a seven foot tall reptile-like alien, with dark gray flesh, yellow slit pupil eyes, two index fingers and two thumbs on each hand, and four mandibles in place of a bottom jaw, and that alien was giving Adrian a half concerned and half annoyed look at the one eyed devils apparent daydreaming. He wasn't alone, for Adrians' classmates (namely Katrina, Issei, Asia, Xenovia and Pennie), were also giving him looks of concern.

"Sorry, Thatan-I mean, Mr. 'Mudam, I had a nightmare that kept me awake most of the night."

"Well, as your friend, Adrian, whom you helped along with my younger sister Pennie, I am sorry to hear that, but as your teacher, Mr. Michaels, I must insist you find a better way to deal with your sleeplessness besides burning more of the...'midnight oil' I believe the phrase is." Adrian nodded, confirming that he was correct, and Thatan went on speaking of battle poetry, all while the girl in front of Adrian, an African girl with light blue hair who wore a ring like Thatan, turned around, concerned,

"Are you sure you're feeling alright Adrian? I'm certain big brother Thatan would have no problem letting you take a nap in the nurses office." Adrian put on a reassuring smile, and placed a gentle hand on the girls shoulder, seeing straight through her human disguise and staring at the blue skinned beauty that was Pennie 'Mudam.

"Pennie, I'm fine. It was all a bad dream. That's all. Besides, I can't leave class on the last day of school." They both heard a throat being cleared, and saw Thatan was staring hard at the two,

"Mr. Micheals, Miss 'Mudam, is there something you both wish to declare?" Pennie stood up, unafraid of the larger alien,

"I was simply suggesting to our friend, Big Brother, that maybe he should take a nap in the nurses station since he wasn't feeling well." Adrian stood up, keeping his hand on her shoulder and gently easing her back into her seat,

"But I don't want to miss class on the last day of school before summer break, so please, continue, and I'm sorry for disrupting class again."

"Make sure you don't," warned Thatan, "I don't wish to put my role as teacher before our friendship, but I will if I must, especially since my sister likes you." Most of the class 'ooohed' at Adrian and Pennie, making them both blush, until Issei stood up, looking out the large windows next to his desk,

"Uh...guys?" Thatan rolled his eyes,

"What is it, Mr. Hyuduo?" Issei pointed outside, and most of the class looked, and there outside were a pair of their classmates, tied up and seated in the schoolyard in nothing but white briefs, struggling as they were handcuffed to each other with ballgags in their mouths.

"Aren't those Matsuda and Motohama?" Asked one of the female classmates in disgust.

"Look!" Shouted one of the male classmates, "Some guy is driving a septic truck into the school yard!" Adrian groaned,

"Tell me it's not one of our guys," he pleaded to no one in particular. But as he looked down, seeing the massive tanker truck park next to the perverted duo, the drivers side window rolled down, and out popped a well built young man in a purple and white letterman jacket with silver fleur de lis buttons, and wore a large mascot head, covering his face. The mascot head in question was that of a human head of Asian decent, had dark hair and sunglasses with rectangular lenses.

"Is that Jason?" Asia asked Adrian, her voice just barely above a whisper.

"No doubt..." he said, shaking his head as he could only imagine what's going to happen next. Then, right on cue, another male figure climbed up to the top of the septic truck, dressed in nothing but a forest green speedo, high heels, and white cotton panties over his face, the crotch of which were right over his mouth and nose. He held a megaphone in his left hand, and the other he had a gas mask, along with another Chameleon Ring on his finger, hiding his right arms glowing blue form with red scales, also known as a Devil Bringer arm, "...and this is how Damon is going to end our last day of school," said Adrian to himself, "with Jason enabling him to continue on with his bullshit."

"Everybody!!" Shouted the panty faced degenerate through his megaphone, "Who all is ready for summer vacation?!" He barely even paused for a response when he continued, "Now to kick off this summer with a bang, I got two outta three of the perverted trio out here, whom we found peeping in the girls shower house _again_ ," most of the female students glared at the bound duo in the school yard, "so for their last day, they are going to pay for their shit, with taking _this_ shit!" Damon then threw his megaphone over his shoulder, strapped the gas mask to his head, slid down the side of the tanker truck and skillfully landed on his feet despite wearing high heels, then set to work connecting a large fire hose to the side of the truck.

"Oh no..." Adrian groaned to himself.

"Please tell me he's not going to do what I think he's going to do," said Issei, cringing in disgust.

"Pretty sure he's going to do exactly that," said Thatan, clearly unamused. Once the hose was connected, Damon stepped towards the tied up duo, lugging the hose with one hand while holding his phone in the other, and with the push of a button he had _X Gon Give It To Ya_ by DMX playing over the intercom system, adding to his mischief. He stuffed the phone in the front of his speedo, grabbed the hose with both hands, and began to open the hose...and the music abruptly stopped as nothing came out. He looked down, shook the hose, tried to pull the lever back and forth to open the hose, but still nothing.

"Oh c'mon!!" He shouted, slamming his hidden Devil Bringer down on the lever, finally feeling the rush flow through the hose, but the blast was so strong that it lifted Damon off the ground, making him let loose a shrill bordering feminine scream. As he was being thrashed around on the hose his phone fell out of his speedo, landing on the ground, changing the current song to _Run To The Hills_ by Iron Maiden.

"That is fucking disgusting," cringed Katrina, shaking her head as the watery fecal matter was sprayed all over the schoolyard, and ironically enough completely missed the screaming perverted duo handcuffed together, all while Jason, still wearing the mascot head of himself, pointed and laughed at Damon as he was being thrashed around in the air by the spraying hose. Adrian pinched the bridge of his nose as he stepped away from the windows, right as the hose sprayed the glass with more contents of the septic truck, making the class scream and shout in disgust. Issei then nudged him with his elbow,

"Rias is going to be pissed when she sees or hears about this," he said in a loud whisper.

"You think?" Asked Adrian sarcastically.

"Why would Damon do this?!" Asia said in disgusted alarm.

"Because he thinks he's being funny when really he's being stupid again," said Katrina.

"That has to be at least one thousand spankings for him for sure," Xenovia observed.

"For Damon anyway," said Thatan, matching Adrians' whispering tone, "but what exactly will be done about Jason enabling him to do this in the first place?" Katrina turned to the others as the hose sprayed another torrent of watery septic onto the windows,

"Rias can handle Damon, we all know that," said the Goddess of War, "but I'll handle Jason...either when that truck runs out of shit, or till some brave soul goes out there to stop them." Right as Katrina said that sentence, a blur zipped around outside, knocking Jason off his feet, practically making a surprisingly still clean Matsuda and Motohama out of the schoolyard, and finally shut down the septic truck while Damon and the hose were still in the air. Said white haired devil, still comically in the air, looked down at the ground, then turned to his invisible wall,

"Well, this is _one way_ to end the school year..." Damon then fell with a Goofy-esque scream, landing on his back in the fowl mud created by the septic truck below him. He leaned up, his back covered in mud as he pulled the gas mask off his face, seeing the one who stopped his mischief standing before him; a boy his age with dishwater blonde hair, and dark sunglasses covering his red slit pupil eyes, "...and cue the cameo from the Resident Evil OC, Allen Wesker." The red eyed boy shook his head at Damon, then turned to Adrian and his friends still in the school building,

"Thanks Wesker!" Called Adrian, carefully opening the window to speak to him, "We owe you one!" Wesker scoffed,

"You owe me several! Considering Sona is already getting ready to wipe memories and clean this mess up!" He then turned to Damon once more, and without a word, zipped out of sight. Adrian and his friends then turned towards Damon, glaring at him, and Damon smiled beneath the panties still on his head,

"Yeah...Jason!" The fecal covered devil turned to the 3rd Street Saint, who was rubbing his sore jaw while using the truck for support, "Get in the truck and let's get out of here! We still got a chance to get out of here before Rias finds out!"

"I already _found out_!" Damon turned to the schools entrance, seeing a furious red haired she-devil, giving him a look of pure venom,

"Yeah...my ass is destroyed...!"

A/N: Due to me using the FanFiction app to type the story, I do have to keep stopping around 2K words per chapter, meaning I was hoping on adding more to this chapter and not stopping on Damons' dumb fuckery. But never fear! There is more to come! Stay tuned!


	3. Jasons' Departure

Chapter 3: Jasons' Departure

Sometime later...

Damon, nude, save for the strawberry panties still on his head, stood outside the Occult Research Club building, with Kiba holding a garden hose with a up and spraying down the filthy devil,

"...You think Rias will be merciful since I'm covered in shit?" Damon asked the blonde knight. Kiba released his grip from the nozzle with a glare,

"No I don't think she will take it easy! You just covered half the schoolyard in feces, and the student council had to clean it up AND wipe the memories of all the humans (who are not in our circle of friends) that bore witness to it! This is easily one of the most reckless things you have ever done!"

"Ha! Even more than when me, Adrian and Katrina left to hunt down Zeus?" Damon asked, attempting to be a smartalec.

"At least with that you had good intentions in mind, and a purpose for doing it. Would you _PLEASE_ get Konekos' panties off your face? I can't take you seriously with them on you." Damon slowly removed the garment from his head, giving Kiba a hard glare,

"They're not Konekos'. They're Mystery Head Girls, and I'm pretty sure that isn't her!" Kiba rolled his eyes,

"Yes, of course. My mistake," he said sarcastically. Kiba then resumed with spraying Damon off as the white haired devil looked up at the higher floors of the ORC,

"So what do you think they're going to do with Jason?" Kiba stopped spraying once again, and followed Damons' eyes to the higher floors,

"Hard to say to be honest. He isn't a member of House Gremory, so it's doubtful he will be recieving one thousand spankings like you. But he does live in the same house as Adrian and the others, not to mention he is Katrinas' and Akenos' boyfriend, so I really can't say..."

Meanwhile, inside the ORC building main room...

 _SLAP!_

Jasons' head was sent to the side as Rias slapped him,

"Let that be a reminder, Mr. Gat, that while I am not your master, I am still a member of this school, and I forbid you to soil it with your nonsense." Jason moved his jaw, and turned back to Rias, barely even phased,

"First off, you slap like a bitch. Second, you and everybody else in this room wouldn't survive a day in Stilwater, because that charade with the septic truck would have been a regular tuesday."

"Well we aren't exactly in Stilwater anymore, now are we?" Asked Adrian, taking a step between Rias and the disrespectful Jason, "And as such, you should show the President a little more respect. After all, she did manage to pull the strings to get you in the academy, and I was nice enough to give you a place to stay in my actual home, rather than you find a job and pay for an apartment." Jason scoffed, shaking his head,

"You know, it's funny..." he then turned to Adrian, "...all I did was steal a septic truck and let an idiot do all the hard work, yet I'm the bad guy, all while the guy with the serious issues pretty much gets out of jail free." Adrian gave Jason a glare, his already bad mood turning for the worse as he tried to remain calm,

"I don't know what you're talking about..."

"You know exactly what I'm talking about," said Jason, "or do you need a reminder of what happened when mommy dearest bit the dust?" Adrian, hurt by Jasons' words, clenched a fist,

"Jason..."

"When she died, you decided to duke it out with Katrina, and almost killed her," stated the saint, "and when you did finally find your moms killer, you didn't even kill him...you turned into a fucking dragon, thrashed the shit out of him and his Mad Max morons, but you didn't kill them. You made them suffer, and she's scared of you because of that." Adrian, barely keeping control of his anger, allowed his fierce green eye to turn firey orange, signalling that his stray side is ready to be unleashed, but Jason refused to back down, "So what, you going to let your monster out for me to kick its ass?"

 _BINK!_

 _THUD!_

Jason landed roughly on the floor, clutching his injured jaw as he looked up at who punched him; between him and a now surprised Adrian, who had let his eye return to its normal green, stood a very upset Katrina, bearing the Gauntlets of Sektor on her arms as she huffed at her boyfriend,

"I didn't tell you all that because I was afraid, nor did I tell you so you can throw it back in Adrians' face..." hissed the war goddess, "...I told you because I was concerned for my best friend, and I trusted you with that infromation...but I guess I was wrong." Jason rubbed his sore jaw, stood up, and was prepared to lash back out again, until he saw Akeno join Katrinas' side, holding her girlfriends hand and wielding her lightning in the other,

"Sorry Jason, but I think it would be best if you leave," said the Priestess of Thunder. Jason glared at the two young women, then looked to Adrian,

"I guess we now know the real reason why you dumped Rias then, huh?" Adrian tilted his head to the side in confusion, and Jason made another attempt to approach the one eyed devil, "You left Rias so you can get these two bitches all to yourself, right? Is that it?" Akeno and Katrina then delivered a respective bolt of lightning and repulsor blast at the saint, sending him crashing back down to the floor, only for him to slowly pick himself up and dust off, "...So...are you actually...going to do something...?" He coughed, "...Or just have these two sluts fight your battles for you?" Both girls were then at the peak of their rage, until Adrian placed a hand on each of their shoulders, making them stop, all while his one eye became shadowed, and he slowly approached Jason, stopping until their noses were practically touching as he growled at the disrespectful upper classman,

"Jason Gat, I appreciate you fighting alongside me, Katrina, Damon and the others, but I refuse to just stand here and either let you enable Damon to do stupid shit that could get him expelled or even arrested, or disrepect the women of this club. So you can walk out that door, and don't come back, or this situation will go from bad to worse in a heartbeat." Jason saw that Adrian was doing his best to hold back, and grunted,

"Fine." He then turned, threw open the doors and was about to storm out of the room, until Adrian stopped him,

"Hold up..." Jason turned, confused, and saw Adrian hold his hand up, "...keys..." Jason scoffed dug into his pocket, unclipped the exact key Adrian was talking about, and tossed it to the one eyed devil, "...now you can go," finished Adrian, holding up the disconnected key, specifically his house key. Jason then slowly walked out of the room, no doubt out of their lives as well. Right as Jason was leaving Kiba and Damon entered the room, the latter of which was naked and holding his speedo in his hand as he waved at the deaparting Jason,

"Bye Jason!" He called out before turning back to his classmates, "Well he was fun. A self righteous douche bag, but he was fun."

"Damon..." Adrian exhaled in frustration, but let go of his anger, "...just go take a shower, because you still smell like a swamp, then get some damn clothes on so we can further discuss summer vacation." Damon nodded, and made his way to the shower next to the Rias' desk. Adrian then turned to Koneko, who was seated on one of the couches, "For the life of me, I don't know what you see in him." Adrian waited, and realized that Koneko was uncharacteristically zoned out. Adrian raised an eyebrow at her as Rias began to converse with her house.

A few minutes later...

"So let me get this straight," said Adrian, upon hearing Rias' plan for summer, "you're going home to the underworld, and since we are your servants, we're all coming with you?"

"That's correct," confirmed Rias, "We will be leaving tomorrow morning, and it is a long trip, so bring a book or something. The same goes for you four as well," added Rias, turning to James, Llarya, Pennie and Thatan. James' eyes widened,

"Wait, you mean tomorrow morning I will be going to the same Hell they warned me about in church?" Thatan scoffed,

"I didn't take you for the religious type," said the larger alien.

"I'm not," clarified James, "but when me, my brother, Dutch van der Linde and his gang all ride into town, every other one had a pastor standing at the foot of his staircase saying we would all be going to Hell at our rate." Thatan raised an eyebrow at the temporally displaced cowboy, and the boy lightly chuckled, "I guess he was actually right to an extent."

"Well no matter," said Llarya, standing up, "for where Adrian goes, I will too, so then he doesn't leave me behind again." She then winked at Adrian, letting the nervous devil know that she was merely joking with him.

"I'm going," said Pennie, "I want to actually make more memories with Adrian rather than seeing his own."

"If you're going, dear sister, then I am definitely going," said Thatan, keeping his older brother role in check.

"I'll be going along as well," said a cocky voice, and everyone turned to Rias' desk, seeing a man in his twenties with dark hair and golden bangs, dressed in a black blazer and white shirt with the first two buttons undone.

"Azazel!" Half the room gasped, which lead to Rias actually standing up,

"When did you get in here?!"

"Listen Gremory, if you didn't notice my prescence until just now, then you still have a lot of training to do." Rias huffed at Azazel, until Adrian placed a gentle hand on her shoulder, calming her down before turning his attention to the Fallen Angel Leader,

"Don't piss off the president," warned Adrian, freely letting his eye flare orange briefly.

"To be fair," interrupted Thatan, "I think all of us can use a fair bit of training, myself included."

"He's right, ya know," said Azazel, earning a glare from both Adrian and Rias. Issei then looked up at the ceiling in thought,

"I'll tell Matsuda and Motohama that the ORC is heading out of town to a secret training camp." Right then, Damon exited the shower, clean, dry and dressed in his Kuoh Academy uniform along with his green overcoat, and shouted,

"Well then, let's all board the Crazy Train!"


	4. Crazy Train

Chapter 4: Crazy Train

The following morning...

The ORC, with James, Llarya, Pennie and Thatan in tow, were now riding along in a speeding red and black train, no doubt belonging to the Gremory family.

"I never expected we would be hellbound on a locomotive like this," said James, looking out the windows, "especially one as nice as this..." James turned back around, seeing the gothic yet elegant interior of the train, feeling out of place like he usually does, "at least there is still such a thing as locomotives. One little thing from my past..." Adrian then took a seat next to his great great uncle, and patted him on the shoulder,

"Look, James, I know all this may seem different, but I'll be right here for you along the way, alright?" James chuckled, turning to his great grandnephew,

"Truthfully, this is the first time I've felt truly at home. It reminds me of that one time when Dutch, my brother and I all helped in that train robbery..." Adrian gasped,

"Oh yeah! Train robberies were your speciality back then, wasn't it?" James smiled, and began to tell Adrian of his times in the old west.

As this was happening, Katrina watched them as Akeno rested her head on the shoulder of the war goddess,

"I can't believe Jason would be like that...towards Adrian...and us..."

"It's my fault," said Katrina, being blunt, "I let him in, told him everything, and I knew he was a loose cannon...actually that's a bit of an understatement. But he simply did what he wanted with what I told him."

"Sounds more like Jasons' fault to me," said Rias, looking up from the card game she was playing with Issei, Asia, Xenovia, Llarya, Pennie and Thatan, the latter of which was struggling with the concept of how to play 'go fish.' Meanwhile, Kiba was reading a book, Gasper was sitting in his box while playing Isseis' Nintendo DS, and Koneko staring out the windows, lost in her own thoughts.

"Hey, Koneko," the girl didn't move, yet she knew if she had, she would have seen Damon laying on his belly on the floor, still sore from recieving his punishment from Rias the night before, "your food is going to get cold, and I know you aren't one to turn away food. What's going on?" Koneko turned to him with a smile,

"Nothing," she said, "nothing to worry about." Kiba looked up from his book, Gasper looked up from his game, and Damon gave her a hard stare,

"Koneko..." Damon began with a grunt, pulling himself up to the couch she was seated on, and propping his elbows up on the seat with a wince, feeling his sore buttocks as he moved, "...you are trying to bullshit the biggest bullshitter in the story, and possibly FanFiction history. Plus I told you my deepest darkest secret, one that Adrian and Rias don't know about. So c'mon, you can trust me, right?" Koneko kept silent, and looked back out the window, wishing not to respond.

 _"We will now arrive at the Sitri domain terminal,"_ said a female voice in the trains intercom system, making Adrian furrow his brow,

"'Sitri domain?'"

"Hello Adrian." Everyone turned, and they saw Allen Wesker enter the room, along with the next head of House Sitri (who also happens to be his girlfriend) Sona Sitri, her queen Tsubaki Shira, and Sagi Genshuro, the remaining pawn of the Sitri House.

"Hey guys," Adrian greeted, and soon the others were greeting and conversing with them as well.

"Good to see you Sona," greeted Rias.

"Since you were kind enough to give us a ride on the Gremory Train, I thought I'd see how you were before we got off," said Sona.

"Fine, if not a bit anxious," admitted the red haired devil.

"Perfectly understandable," said Sona, "after all, this isn't a normal trip home."

"You guys are going to train in the underworld too, right bro?" Sagi asked Issei, who only stared dumbly at the Sitri pawn.

"Up until now, we were only informed that we would accompany Rias on this trip," said Xenovia.

"What was that human phrase I've heard?" Asked Thatan, "Oh yes, 'the more the merrier.'"

"Well I'm about to go work my butt off so then the next time we meet I'll be stronger," he then turned to Damon with a scowl, "you got that Damon?

"Keep dreaming, _Vagi_ ," taunted Damon, who then proceeded to swing his coat out of the way and slide his pants down so his buttcheeks were showing, earning blushes and annoyed groans from all around as he held up a large green orb with a screaming face on it, "and hey, before you go, be a babe and put this on my butt so it can heal faster?" Wesker turned to Katrina,

"I take it he's still being insufferably annoying after a thousand spankings?"

"Two thousand," corrected Rias, "after that incident with the septic truck, I felt a thousand wouldn't be enough."

"Hey! The only reason I pulled that was because Jason said he would pay off my entire debt if I did!" Shouted Damon. Everyone then turned to Damon in shock,

"You mean to tell me..." began Adrian with a shakey breath, "...that the whole septic truck charade was so Jason could square off your debt?!!"

"Yes!" Shouted Damon, "You think I would just willingly empty a septic truck for no reason other than kicks?!" The others were silent, and Adrian shook his head,

"Damon...why didn't you just come to me about paying off your debt for you? I could have paid it if you just asked."

"Because..." began Damon, turning to Adrian, still keeping his elbows propped on the couch with his rear exposed, "...you already did so much for me, and I don't want to owe more to you than I do those other guys."

"You do realize I still owe you for Liberty Island, right?" Asked Adrian. "When you got those Phoenix Tears from Ravel yet you won't say how?" Damon paused, blinked, and then shot up to his feet,

"HEY THAT'S RIGHT! YOU DO OWE ME FOR THAT!" He shouted indignantly, right before switching to a more calm tone, "And I know just how you can start with that..." He lifted one of Adrians' hands, slapped the green orb into the palm, turned around and bent over with his coat to the side, making Adrian close his eye in disgust,

"Damon, really?"

"You want to pay me back for saving your life, right? Well this is how motherfucker!" Adrian clenched the green orb in his fist, only to feel a hand on his shoulder, making him turn to see Katrina standing by him, taking the orb away,

"I got this," she whispered, and began to stride a good distance away from the bent over Damon, who had yet to turn around. "Hey Damon! Adrian won't do it, but I will!" Damon smiled without turning around,

"Awe, thanks Kat. You see Adrian, true friends never let friends walk around with sore-AAH!!" Damon jumped, cluching his rear after Katrina threw the orb at his rear like a baseball, and with Sektors Gauntlets on her hands and her promotion into a rook, the impact of the healing orb hurt worse than the initial punishment.

"That's for spraying shit all over the school, for listening to Jasons' nonsense, and just being a dumb cunt as usual!"

"FUCK!" He shouted, yanking his pants up and smoothing his coat out, only to see most of the room were stiffling their chuckles, causing his face to heat up, but he half relaxed when he saw Koneko approaching him, taking his hand and guiding him over to the couch,

"If all that is said and done, try to keep your pranks to a minimum," she said.

"Whatever," he grumbled, "at least Jason will take care of my debt."

"How?" Asked Adrian, "He doesn't have a dime to his name." Upon hearing those words, he tensed up, then slumped down in his seat,

"Fucknuggets...that means all that back at the school...was for nothing..." He then reached into his coat, pulling out a flask, and began drinking the contents.

"Pretty sure you would have done it anyway," said Koneko, then she turned to him, "and we both know the real reason you are acting more ridiculous than usual...Nyna...your wife..." Koneko then made sure her tone was even more hushed than before, "...Dante and Virgil." Damon sighed, clearly in defeat,

"Serves me right for telling you my deepest darkest secret..." he said, drawing out his phone, playing Ozzy Ozbournes' _Crazy Train_ overhead, but took an extra moment to look at a special picture on his phone; a photo of himself in ornate green robes fit for a king, holding two three month old boys that looked almost exactly like himself, except they had pointed elven ears, like their mother.

"You really miss them, don't you?" Koneko asked with a smile. Damon smiled back,

"Yeah...I do."

"Sagi, Wesker, it is time to go," said Sona, bidding farewell to Rias and the others, "Goodbye and good luck," she said with a knowing smile.

"Goodbye, see you again soon," said Rias.

More time passed, and eventually the train began to approach a vast set of islands, making the Gremory House and their present friends look out in awe,

"If you were to compare the size of all this to the size of Japan, it would roughly be about the size of its main island."

"It's amazing," said Adrian, shaking his head, but suddenly the train screeched a halt, causing everyone to fall off their feet, bounce their heads off the window or both, even causing Damons' music to stop.

"Why have we stopped?!" Asked Xenovia.

"Like we would know?" Asked Damon sarcastically.

 _"The emergency brake has been activated_ said the woman over the loudspeakers.

"There's your answer," said James, "but who the hell stopped it?"

"I don't know," said Issei with perverted glee, "but I'm cool with the reason. We can even do it again!" Katrina saw Akeno had landed on Issei, her breasts in his face, and the war goddess helped her girlfriend to her feet, shooting the red dragon a glare. Koneko then perked up with a serious look,

"Something'a wrong!" A purple haze then appeared around the train, and before anyone could do anything, most of them began screaming and falling straight through the floor, and into a dark, unknown abyss...


	5. Godzilla

Chapter 5: Godzilla

Adrian was the first to wake, rubbing his sore head and brushing rubble off his shoulders. He looked around and saw most of the Gremory House, namely Katrina, Issei, Koneko, Akeno, Asia, Gasper, Kiba and Xenovia, were all with him, still unconcious.

"Guys...GUYS!! WAKE UP!!" Adrian then began to rush to his friends, waking them up as he went, one by one until they were all awake, and soon they began to take in their surroundings; they were in a rocky valley, the ground half smoking as if said valley was created by something recent, something firey.

"Forced teleportation?" Wondered Issei.

"Where the hell are we?" Wondered Katrina.

"I got a better question..." The others looked, and they saw Damon standing a good distance away from them, perfectly perched on a tall rock pillar, "...where the fuck did everyone go?! Rias, Pennie, Llarya, Thatan and James are all not here!"

"Quiet!" Commanded Xenovia, and they all began to hear a loud booming sound,

"Footsteps...?" Wondered Adrian aloud, and they all looked behind Damon, who slowly turned on his perch, and then they all saw a large, bipedal, purple and beige creature rounding the corner! Easily fifty feet tall, easily towering over Damon on his stone pillar perch, with yellow horns, nails, red eyes with lavender sclera, a triangular head with serrated yet sharp teeth, large rigid tipped bat-like wings, and clad in black armored pauldrons that went down his arms, and a metal decorated loincloth. Adrian and Issei recognized the sort of creature almost immediately, but only because each of them had one living in their arms,

"A dragon?!" Issei shouted in confusion. But his shout was quickly overshadowed as Damon pointed at the large lizard creature in sheer terror,

"GODZILLA!!!" He screamed. The dragon stopped, looked down at Damon, and let loose a blood churning growl while Adrian rolled his one eye, bringing a palm to his face as the others gave Damon look of disbelief. That disbelief increased when Damons' horror turned to confusion, "Wait a minute..." He inspected the dragon closer, and with a sigh of relief he turned towards his friends with a smile, "Guys, it isn't Godzilla! It's just a badass dragon! We're good!"

"I swear, I am going to kill him before this day is over," said Katrina, folding her arms at the imbecile. Damon turned back to the dragon raising his hands defensively,

"Okay, I am sorry, I seriously thought you were Godzilla for a second. The King of the Monsters and shit, you know? And seriously, we would be so fucked if you were God-motherfucking-zill-AAAAAH!!" Damon was sent soaring as the large dragon swung his tail at Damons' rock perch, destroying it while sending Damon crashing into the ground near his friends. The dragon then sucked in a deep breath, and shot a blast of flames at the group of devils, forcing them to scatter, with Adrian grabbing Damon by the back of his pants and bounding away, Akeno and Katrina took to the skies, Issei grabbed Asia and leapt out of the way, Gasper ducked and rolled, and Kiba and Xenovia summoned Sword Birth and Durandal respectively while dashing past the flames,

"I'm going to assume this guy isn't friendly," said Kiba.

"Duh! You think so?" Xenovia snipped at the Gremory knight.

"It doesn't help that _someone_ had to go and piss him off first, LIKE HE ALWAYS FUCKING DOES!!" Adrian shouted, dropping Damon to the ground when they were safe from the flames.

"I was worried we would be fighting Godzilla! No one wins against Godzilla!" Damon yelled back, until he noticed one of their group was missing, "Uh, where's Koneko?" Right on cue, the petite devil was jumping and bounding towards the dragon, out of its line of fire, and was preapring to deliver a powerful punch to the side of the dragons' head, but she left herself wide open,

"Koneko watch out!" But it was too late; the dragon swung his tail, slamming Koneko into the rock wall of the valley, and busting the back of her head open, letting blood flow freely down her face.

"Koneko!" Screamed Gasper, clearly scared for his fellow classmate, while Damon looked to the petite girl with wide eyes,

"No...!"

The dragon stomped on the ground, roaring into the air, mouth open and glowing, ready to let loose more flames, but Damon rushed into the way just in time, sending his Devil Bringer arm forward, creating the ghostly arm within and extending it, expanding it, until it was long enough to reach the dragon, and wide enough to wrap its fingers around his snout, keeping his mouth shut from spitting more flames. With the dragon held at bay for the moment, Akeno flew into the air, her Kuoh Academy uniform disappearing and quickly replaced with her white and red kimono, her usual carefree and seductive manner quickly replaced with serious authority,

"Since Rias isn't here, it is my duty to take the lead!" She called out, and began to shout orders to the remaining House Gremory members, "Kiba! Xenovia! Do whatever you can to distract the dragon! Adrian! Use your Sacred Gear to devour as much of his strength as you can! Issei! Focus on activating your Boosted Gear! Asia! Protect Koneko! Damon! Keep his mouth shut for as long as you can! Katrina! Try to use the chain from your Blades of Exhile to wear him down! I will give orders to coordinate our response!" All those who had their names mentioned shouted in unison,

"You got it Akeno!" Issei and Adrian then summoned their Sacred Gears, the Boosted Gear and Ravenous Reaper, and began to charge up and devour respectively,

 _"BOOST!"_ Shouted Ddraig.

 _"DEVOUR!"_ Shouted Penglog. But as soon as both were active, the enemy dragon broke free of Damons' Devil Bringer, and began to focus on the younger Dragon Arm wielders.

"Uh, little help over here!" Shouted Issei. Adrian could only grunt while letting a bead of sweat roll down, but then he heard Damon whistle to them, and just barely managed to catch a medium sized black gun with six large barrels.

"A grenade launcher?!" Adrian practically laughed.

"Use your imagination!" Shouted the white haired devil.

"And suddenly I think I know why you are always in debt!" Shouted Adrian, gladly letting three rounds from the launcher fly at the dragon, detonating on impact. The dragon roared, and roared even louder when Akeno hit him with her lightning,

"I just love dishing out punishment," she giggled, briefly letting her naughty side return. The dragon didn't have time to worry about the lightning for long, as a flaming chain was wrapped around his neck, and standing on his back was a very determined Goddess of War, the flaming Blades of Exhile in her hands,

"You hurt my friends, so now I will do to you what my ancestor did to his worlds Hades!" She then forced both blades into her left hand, and retrieved a sword with a serpentine blade and fanged skull hilt off her back, attempting to strike the dragon as Xenovia and Kiba bounded for his head. Both Gremory knights had their swords raised, but the dragon simply growled, his yellow horns extending to block to attacks of the two knights, and even managed to fling them away, sending them both flying back,

"It was able to deflect Durandal?!" Wondered a shocked Xenovia. The dragon then began to swing his head, attempting to throw Katrina off his back, with the war goddess barely holding on. Koneko tried to stand, wanting to help, but she fell onto her hands and knees, wincing in pain.

"Koneko, please hold still!" Begged Asia, trying to use her Twilight Healing to help her friend.

"Kiba! Go!" Ordered Akeno.

"You got it!" Said Kiba, turning his sword Betrayer so the tip was aimed at the ground, "Sword...Birth!!" He stuck the tip into the ground, creating a large red magic cirlce under himself, sending several swords sprouting from the ground and heading for the dragon. He simply roared, swung his tail and smashed the swords like glass as they were forming, spitting another plume of flame towards Kiba, who barely managed to dodge.

"We're getting nowhere with this big bastard!" Yelled Adrian, emptying the last of the grenade launcher onto the dragon before tossing the weapon aside. Issei used his gear to boost his power some more, and the dragon turned to him, as if sensing exactly when Issei was using his power.

"I'm still powerless!" Issei said to himself, "I haven't generated enough energy to take this thing down yet!"

"You don't..." Adrian agreed, but he looked down at his gear arm, seeing the red gemstones were glowing brightly, bringing a smile to his face, "...but I do!" He then brought his gear arm back, keeping his aim on the dragon, ready to fire, "Here we go!"

 _"DISCHARGE!"_ Shouted Penglog, but right as Adrian sent his arm forward, his green eye turned firey orange, his teeth becoming razor sharp like a shark, and his flesh was encased in a hard boneshell, making Adrians' one eye widen in shock and horror,

 _The Stray Devil form? No, it can't be!_ Adrian thought to himself, but it was too late. He sent the blast forward, but due to his quick change, the blast was more wild, uncontrolled, and it zipped past the dragons neck, but instead of injuring the dragon, it snapped Katrinas' chain, causing her to lose her balance and fall off the dragons back with a shout. As this happened the blast shot past Akeno, nicking her shoulder and causing her kimono to drop slightly, exposing her right breast.

"Careful Adrian!" She called out to him, and the one eyed devil looked down at his non-gear arm, seeing the boneshell,

"What is happening to me...?"


	6. Fluke

Chapter 6:Fluke

As Adrian tried to shed the boneshell off himself, Katrina quickly landed on her feet, put away her Blades of Exhile, kept her sword, the Soul Reaver in hand, and rushed over to Asia, Koneko and Gasper, while Damon approached Adrian and Issei,

"Next time _warn someone_ before you go full on stray devil!" Damon snapped at Adrian. The one eyed devil could only look at the green coat clad fool with an expression that read it wasn't on purpose, and Damons' eyes widened, "You weren't even trying...were you?"

"I shouldn't even be able to transform like this since I returned to the house," informed Adrian. Damon blinked, and turned away, clutching his head, and suddenly he let go, an idea shooting into his brain,

"I got it. Kat!" Katrina turned to Damon as he called for her, "Do you think you can use Calvins' balance breaker at a moments notice?"

"I think I can...?" Katrina said, unsure of what Damon was thinking.

"Find out. Adrian!" The one eyed devil turned to Damon, struggling to tear the boneshell off his skin, "Try to get more power from Spyro until Issei's done powering up. Akeno!" The Priestess of Thunder flew in close to listen to Damon, "When Issei is all charged up, you, him, Kat and A hit that big bastard with everything you got! Issei!" He turned to the red dragon emperor, still powering up his gear arm, "HURRY THE FUCK UP WITH THE POWER BOOST DAMMIT!! And finally that leaves the most important member of my plan...Gasper," the devil dhampir gasped as Damon quickly approached him, gently placing his hands on the boys shoulders, "I need you to freeze that big guy in time for at least one second, _at least_. You don't need to hold him for long. I'm counting on you man." Gasper gulped, and looked to the dragon as it roared into the air,

"You're right, after all..." Gasper said, squeezing his eyes shut, and opening them wide with his pupils dialating and glowing, "...it is my responsibility as a man!" The dragon was then encased in a purple haze, keeping it locked in place, and with zero hesitation, Damon flared his wings and soared right for the beast. No sooner had Damon taken flight, however, the dragon broke free, almost taking a bite of Damon, but he quickly stepped up and off of his nose and flew straight up, keeping the attention on himself. Gasper sank to his knees,

"I'm sorry Damon!" He cried, "He's too scary! I can't keep focused!"

"You did good Gasper!" Damon shouted back, "You did good!"

 _"Explosion!"_ Shouted Ddraig, signifying Issei had built up enough energy,

"It's time to strike!" Shouted Akeno, "Attack!!" She then sent her yellow lightning at the dragon, while Katrinas' skin turned electric blue, eyes turning white as electricity rippled from her body, and with the point of her sword she sent a blue lightning vortex raining down on the dragon. Issei created an orb of red energy in front of him,

"Dragon Shot!" And with a powerful punch he sent the orb flying. Adrian pointed his Sacred Gear at the dragon, but with part of his body still encased in the boneshell, he hesitated, left standing with his gear arm in the air and a bead of sweat rolling down his face.

"Adrian, now!" He blinked, and relunctantly refocused on the dragon,

 _"DISCHARGE!"_ Shouted Penglog, and a red blast of energy of his own at the creature, and when all four collided, it made a defeaning BOOM, and covered the dragon in smoke.

"Did it work?" Asked Asia timidly, but soon had her question answered when the dragon batted away the smoke with his large wings, roaring into the air some more.

"That combined attack didn't do shit!!" Shouted Adrian. Katrina quickly reverted to normal, and exhaled,

"If Damon really does have a plan, now would be the time to go through with it," she said. Right then, a bright green light began to shine over all of them, mainly the dragon, and there in the sky was Damon, his eyes glowing red, green flames rolling off his body, signifying his Devil Trigger was activated, and his Devil Bringer arm was reared back, clutching a strange firey green orb, barely containing it with both his Devil bringer and his free hand,

"HADOUKEN!!!" He sent both his palms towards the dragon, and the firey orb turned into a firey missle of pure energy, connecting right to the dragons face, and the sheer force and power made the entire ground shake, sending the ORC members still on the ground off their feet. Then the unbelievable happened; the dragon began to stumble, and fell to a knee,

"He put that thing down on a knee!" Issei said in astonishment.

"He had that kind of power on him the whole fucking time?!" Katrina shouted. The dragon then turned his head up, trying to look up at the young man who brought him to a knee, but was instead punched in the side of the jaw by a Devil Bringer from a rapidly descending Damon, his Devil Trigger kicked, his sleeve near his Devil Bringer completely burned away, and the rest of his arm scorched. The dragon was put on all fours from the impact, and the white haired devil landed roughly on the ground, his phone clattering out of his pocket and skidding over to the others,

"Damon..." Koneko said is disbelief, once again trying to stand, but fell out of the pain she was in. Damon turned back to the dragon, and saw it was beginning to rise again,

"Oh no you don't!" Growled Damon, and quickly stood up, sending his ghostly Devil Bringer arm at the creatures face, and with a powerful flap of his wings he sent himself into the air, then with a second he sent himself higher, dragging the dragon up to his knees, then with a third, he brought him to his feet, and with a fourth and final thrust he lifted him up into the air, and with all his strength he summoned his Devil Trigger once more, and slammed down the dragons head, sending his feet into the air and landing chin first on the rock ground. With the dragon down on the ground, Damon landed on his own two feet, barely standing while using his free hand to clutch his scorched arm as he tried to catch his breath.

"Damon!" He turned to see Adrian was the one calling to him, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah..." breathed Damon, "...I just hope that what I did actually dealt some damage." His hopes were instantly crushed as he was grabbed by a large purple hand with yellow nails, and he was lifted into the air as the dragon stood back up on his feet, growling at Damon while letting his mouth fill up with fire.

"Hold on!" Screamed Katrina, leaping up towards him with Soul Reaver in hand.

"We're coming!" Shouted Kiba, joining Katrina and soon Xenovia joined them as well.

"Damon!" Leapt towards him as well, and was the first to reach him, angling himself so his back was to the dragons maw, shielding Damon, and braced himself for the firey attack...

"Stop!" The dragon closed his mouth, and visibly relaxed, "That'll be enough!" Adrian turned, and looked over the dragons' left shoulder; there on the side of the cliff stood Azazel, Thatan, James, Pennie, Llarya, and finally Rias. Adrian could only mumble at the sight,

"President...wha...?"

"You were here the whole damn time?!" Shouted Damon, "What the fuck?!!"

A few minutes later...

With Damon and Adrian safely back on the ground, Azazel, Rias and the others had joined the ORC in the valley, and the fallen angel leader explained about the dragon,

"So this big guy, is a dragon converted into a devil?" Asked Katrina, wanting to be sure she and the others understood.

"That is so awesome!" Said Issei, barely able to contain himself.

 _"I thought I recognized_ _you Ddraig,"_ the dragon said to Isseis' gear arm, surprising the ORC members, and even more so when he turned to Adrians' gear arm, _"and I'm surprised to see you Penglog. I thought Albion had you done in for sure."_ Penglog laughed inside Adrians' arm,

 _"Bitch please! That white trash dragon wouldn't know how to kill me even if he tried."_

 _"I think what our colleague is trying to say is, 'it's good to see you too,' Tannin,"_ said Ddraig, trying to keep Penglog in line. Both Issei and Adrian looked down at the dragons living in their arms in disbelief,

"Okay I'm already surprised that he can talk," Adrian said, refferring to the dragon, "But I'm even more surprised that you know each other."

"Blast Meteor Dragon," Azazel formally introduced, "AKA Devil Dragon Tannin. He allowed himself to be converted for reasons I don't feel like going into." The ORC made murmurs of amazement, and Azazel continued, "The big guy has come around to help you kids with your training."

"As with our own," said Thatan, stepping forward and gesturing to himself, Pennie, Llarya and James, "for believe it or not, I think after the fight with Zeus we could all use training. So if and when a crisis like that should rise again, we would be ready."

 _"That being said, Sirzechs asked me to come and help, and from what I've seen each of you could use a lot of work,"_ said Tannin.

"I hope he didn't hurt you all too badly," said Rias, "I'm so sorry, I never meant to play a trick on you. I was against the ambush ploy from the start, but my brother can be rather persistant."

"Is there a point to this? Cut the crap already," said Damon, growing impatient.

"To be frank," said Azazel, "I wanted to gauge the type of power you could muster when surprised, and trust me, I learned plenty," Adrian glared while his friends shared looks of self disappointment, "and unfortunately for you, my one eyed friend," the fallen continued, "there are also higher ups in the underworld who believe your victory over Zeus was a fluke..." Adrians' one eye widened in rage, "...and I'm afraid this fight kind of proved it..."


	7. Method to the Madness

Chapter 7:Method to the Madness

"A fluke?!" Shouted Katrina, "Are you fucking serious?!"

"Hey don't be mad at me," said Azazel, never once losing his smile, "I'm only the parrot in terms of saying that statement. Anyway, this fight showed me what training regimine you most need."

"The exact type of plan a fallen angel would come up with," said Akeno, shaking her head.

"Don't be too hard on him," said Thatan, "for while the fight did spiral out of control, I was the one who agreed with his initial idea of an ambush training."

"I'll do whatever it takes to make you kids stronger," said Azazel, still bearing his smile, " I am your teacher, after all."

"I wanted to tell ya Adrian," said James, "I really did, but I was convinced that it would mess up the entire training." Adrian closed his eye with a sigh, and turned to the Dark Elf and Asari girl who had yet to say anything,

"I take it you two knew as well?" Llarya cleared her throat, keeping silent, while Pennie rubbed the back of her neck awkwardly.

"Were you and Penglog in on this too, Ddraig?" Asked Issei, clearly annoyed as well, "Why didn't you two pipe up if you knew him?"

 _"I have lived years beyond counting,"_ said Ddraig, _"and I have learned that_ _those who spoil charades are the worst."_ Adrian raised an eyebrow,

"'Charades?' Penglog, what's he talking about?"

 _"Do you want the long version? Our big purple penised friend wasn't even using one thousandth of his power. So I hate to tell you this, but I'm afraid Azazel is right, even with Damon stealing a Street Fighter move, and that stray side of yours going haywire, none of us really stood a chance."_

Upon hearing Penglogs words, Adrian straightened up, slowly turned to his comrades and saw their defeated expressions; Issei running his non-gear hand through his hair, Koneko still had blood on her head, Asia and Gasper shared looks of despair, Kiba and Xenovia stared at the ground in disappointment, Damon clutched his burned Devil Bringer arm, Katrina held up the broken chain of her Blades of Exhile, still in disbelief, and finally to Akeno, who was still had her torn kimono hanging down and revealing her right breast and injured shoulder, the shoulder _he himself_ injured. Adrian looked down at his hands, and was instantly eaten from the inside by a wave of emotions; hurt, from being doubted by so many, and regret, for hurting one of his friends and partially breaking the weapon of another.

 _Me and my friends...laying our lives down so we can save the world...just an anomoly? A fluke? Am I really incapable of saving the world without it being considered a mistake?_ He wondered to himself.

"I very well can't bring you all home scraped up like that," said Rias, giving her house a gentle smile, "so it's time for our obligatory bath."

"NOBODY MOVE!" Shouted Damon, holding his arms out to the side in alarm, "I lost my phone!"

"A-hem." Damon turned, and saw Koneko holding up his phone for him. He quickly plucked it from her hand,

"Thank you!" And followed up with a quick kiss, almost like a peck, on her cheek, making her cheeks flush red, "Oh, and I'm pretty sure most of us need some medical attention before we take that bath." He gestured to his scorched arm, Konekos' bloodied head, and Akenos' shoulder, the latter of which hit Adrian in the heart with another needle of regret...

Sometime later...

The males in the group of devils were now inside a steaming hot spring, more like a large heated pool carved into a mountain, turning around a tall square pillar, and dressed in either towels wrapped around their waists or nothing at all. The last of which mostly applied to Thatan, but due to his lizard-like anatomy, no one was complaining. The large alien sank into the warm water near Azazel, letting a sigh of pleasure escape his lungs,

"Reminds me of home a bit," he said with a chuckle.

"The hot bath?" Asked Kiba, seated in the opposite end of the water.

"The heat," Thatan answered, "for believe it or not, Sanghelios was a warm planet, and I am cold blooded."

"Couldn't have guessed," cracked Azazel, earning a glare from the alien, but the Sangheili let it pass.

"Uh...I know I come from a different time period where everything is different, especially how and when we bathe, but uh..." The group turned to see James walking towards the pool with a towel wrapped around his waist like the others, "...but is it _normal_ to be bathing together at the same time like this?"

"What're you scared someone is going to go full on Brokeback Mountain on your ass, James?" The cowboy turned to see Damon, but quickly turned back around when he noticed the white haired devil was lacking a towel,

"Seriously Damon? Put a damn towel on or something! No one wants to see that!" Damon pointed directly up,

"They might!" James followed Damons' gesture, and saw that at the top of the high square pillar was more steam rising to the sky, and at the top was a nude Akeno, smiling down at them, and Asia, giving them a bashful look,

"Wait, the girls bath is just right up there?" Asked a surprised James.

"No really! It's fine! I can just go in later!" Screamed a timid voice, and soon the group of male devils saw Issei, dressed waist down in a towel, dragging Gasper towards the water, the dhampir clutching onto a pink towel and covering himself from his pectorals down to the top of his thighs, just like a girl would.

"Calm down! We're both boys, so what do you have to be embarrassed about?" He then noticed how Gasper was holding his towel, and rolled his eyes, "Gasper you're a dude! So you don't need to cover up like that! You're making me uncomfortable." James jerked a thumb to Gasper and turned to Kiba,

"Gasper was a fella this whole time?" Kiba could only chuckle while Damon laughed obnoxiously, and Gasper gave Issei an embarrassed and surprised blush,

"Wha-seriously?! I never thought you would notice me in that way!!" Damon then laughed even louder before turning to James,

"Maybe it's Issei we should suspect about going Brokeback!" He laughed. Issei turned to Damon, already annoyed,

"Dude, not even! I'm not going Brokeback Mountain!" James rolled his eyes,

"Would you guys _please_ stop saying 'Brokeback Mountain!' I've never even heard of such a place, nor do I know what that means when you keep referring to it!"

"Oh Issei!" Akeno teased from the girls bath, "You shouldn't be sexually harrassing poor sweet Gasper like that!" As Isseis' mind raced about how close they were to the girls bath, Azazel simply leaned back against the edge of the hot spring,

"Add a bottle or three of saki and this spring would be paradise."

"Well I could always let you have some that I got stashed inside my coat, but with that ambush training, you ain't getting a drop," said Damon.

"Oh, Damon," said Thatan, "you know 'ain't' isn't a proper word, correct?" Damon rolled his eyes,

"We aren't currently in class, Thatan."

"No, but I am still your teacher."

"Poetry teacher, not English teacher."

"Part of poetry is knowing how to talk." Damon just rolled his eyes, done arguing with the alien, and turned to see Adrian seated on the furthest end of the spring where it turns around the square pillar, a towel around his waist, a second towel draped over his head like a hood, his one eye staring down into the water, and soon rested his head in his palms.

"Yo, Adrian! You alright over there?" Damon asked in concern, but Adrian made no move, still lost in his own thoughts.

"Hmmm, Adrian seems to be taking the loss against Tannin pretty hard," noted Azazel.

"I don't think it's the loss against Tannin," said Thatan, "I think it has more to do with his stray devil form resurfacing even after he returned to Rias, not to mention he hurt one of his friends on accident while in that form, and even more so when he didn't even try to summon it." Azazel looked up at the sky in thought,

"Yeah, I guess that is a bit worrisome, isn't it?" He looked to Issei, and sported his signature grin, "I wonder..." He then turned his attention to Issei, "...Say I've been meaning to ask you..."

"What's up?"

"...Rias' melons...you get any good squeezing in?" Thatan and the other males cast a cautionary look towards Adrian, who was still holding his head in his hands, while Issei stood at attention,

"No sir!" He answered like a soldier, "Adrian will destroy me if I did!"

"Hmmm, not sure why he would," said Azazel, "considering he and Rias aren't an item anymore." Adrian slowly lifted his head, his one eye closed as he let a frustrated sigh escape his throat, "Anyway, have you ever pushed in a girls nipple like so?" Azazel then held his finger out in front of himself as an example, which caused Adrian to stand up and leave, not letting the others see his orange eye, and Thatan glared at the fallen,

"Azazel, what you are suggesting is both inappropriate towards Rias, and dangerous for Issei." Azazel laughed,

"Trust me my big lizard friend, there is a method to my madness..."


	8. Uncle

Chapter 8: Uncle

A/N: dmandog056, glad you're back on board, and I'm certain you and the other readers won't be disappointed, for there is still plenty to see in the story ahead. As for the guest reviewer that keeps leaving reviews, most recently labeling my work as a 'Don't cringe challenge,' I'm going to keep writing because that's what I like to do. Now on to the chapter!

As Adrian left the mens bath, and Azazel continued to speak with Issei, Damon turned to Kiba,

"Hey blondie, did you happen to notice how Koneko was acting during the fight?"

"I did notice," said Kiba, "and I thought that was odd as well."

"It was very weird," agreed Gasper. Damon looked to the sky,

"The last time I saw anyone acting that reckless is when my great uncle Dante died, and I got sent to this dimension."

"So...you're thinking...?"

"I don't know," said Damon, "other than it's most likely family related."

As this was said, Rias and the girls were lounging and relaxing in the girls bath; Koneko was seated by herself, lost in her own thoughts, Xenovia and Llarya were swimming like they were competing in the Olympics, Pennie was seated next to Asia as they both watched the competition, and finally Katrina and Akeno were seated next to Rias,

"Want to share what's on your mind?" Asked Rias' queen.

"It's nothing," said the red haired she-devil, "I do want to apologize for forcing you to step in and take the lead today."

"Don't worry," said Akeno with a smile, "it was my duty as your queen."

"I know that," said Rias, "I also noticed that you let Damon take charge for a moment, and that led to a combo attack between you, Katrina, Issei and Adrian." Katrina chuckled,

"Damon may be a complete idiot at times, but he does have his moments, and it seems like he is at his most serious when something happens to Koneko." Akeno giggled,

"Damon really does like her, doesn't he?" Katrina nodded, and her smile dropped,

"...But...are you two worried about Adrian?" Rias looked to Katrina,

"About him turning stray again?"

"Yeah. I thought when we all came back that he wouldn't turn into that anymore," said Katrina, "and then that attack earlier..." she turned to Akeno, who placed a hand on her now healed shoulder, and turned back to Rias, "...it was just wirey and out of control, yet it was strong enough that it snapped the chain on my Blades of Exhile, something that doesn't break easily."

"I know. Seeing that was..." said Rias, sharing her concern, but then gave the war goddess a smile, "...why are you concerned all of a sudden? Should I be jealous?" Katrina gave Rias a serious look,

"Rias, Adrian is my best friend, and I do love him, we both agreed that we should stay that friends, even after the God-Slayer incident."

"What's your heart telling you?" Asked Akeno. Katrina turned to her girlfriend,

"My heart is still a little hurt from Jason the other day, since he was the first man I let in after Calvin... but my heart does say it wants to help Adrian..." she then gave Akeno a smile, "...and it wants to keep on loving you." Katrina then lightly kissed Akeno on the lips, and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. Rias smiled at the two, but then she looked back up at the sky, a sad feeling creeping into her chest,

 _What is my heart saying though?_ She wondered to herself, images of Adrian flowing through her mind, as well as images of a young man of Middle Eastern decent, no older than herself, with dark shoulder length hair, piercing blue eyes, dressed a tan suit jacket, slacks, white dress shirt with a black tie and dress shoes, and a silver sword with a vine-like hilt and runes carved into the side of the slightly curved blade, holstered to the side of his belt. She then had images of each of them loving on her, causing a blush to fill her cheeks as she stood up,

"I think it's about time for us to get out..."

Meanwhile, in an undisclosed location...

"Hey babe! Sorry to keep you waiting!" Said a young Chinese man. He was young, dressed in ancient Chinese armor, and weilding a staff while keeping himself in an odd bubble-like forcefield as he spoke to someone. That someone was a young voluptuous woman with long black hair, hazel-gold cats eyes, black cat ears protruding from the top of her head, and two cat tails wavering behind her. Her attire consisted of a patrially open black kimono with a red interior, a yellow obi sash, a set of golden beads, and an ornately detailed headband. She was currently laying on her side seductively atop of a large boulder inside a dimly lit cave as she spoke to the man,

"You're late Bikuo," she said, "I got so bored lounging around up here."

"I got a little delayed when I was confirming things with Vali," said Bikuo, almost grudgingly, "That being said, we should go see him..." He turned away from the woman, hiding the displeasure on his face, "...he gets outright cantankerous if he has to wait too long." The woman sat up on her boulder, her kimono hanging loosely on her shoulders, barely covering her breasts,

"Well, Vali is one thing," she said, "but I don't really care about Loki-."

"Now now, Kuroka," said a new voice. She looked down from her boulder, and saw a male figure in a black hooded cloak exit the shadows, the only visible feature being a single glowing green mechanical eye, and his voice was deep and gravelly, like metal against a grindstone, "we all have a job to do, and sadly it isn't always a job we want to do."

"There is only one thing I care about," said Kuroka, "and that's to get my little sister back..."

"You want your sister..." said a fourth voice, "...and I want my one chance for a happy, long, mortal-once-more life." Rounding the opposite side of the boulder stood another young man, _a young man of Middle Eastern decent, no older than herself, with dark shoulder length hair, piercing blue eyes, dressed a tan suit jacket, slacks, white dress shirt with a black tie and dress shoes, and a silver sword with a vine-like hilt and runes carved into the side of the slightly curved blade, holstered to the side of his belt._

"Darius Zafar...the Prince of Persia..." purred Kuroka, licking her index finger seductively, "...I wasn't aware you were here."

"I'm here because Vali had a job for me," said Darius, "and since Rias and her house are involved, I'm not going to refuse, just like you won't, because your little sister just happens to be a part of that house." Kuroka smiled, looking to the side, no longer focused on Darius, the cloaked man or Bikuo,

"I know you'll wait for me, Shirone..." Darius rolled his eyes, and turned to the side as well, away from the others,

"Rias...I know you are the forgiving sort...but how can you forgive _him_ so quickly...?" The man in the black hooded cloak and glowing green eye simply turned to Bikuo,

"And people say _I_ have issues."

Sometime later...

"HOLY BALLS!" Exclaimed Issei. The ORC and friends had just arrived at the Gremory family home, and were greeted with a massive mansion, easily more wide spread than Adrians' back in the human world,

"Wow! This place is enormous!" Said a clearly surprised Xenovia.

"This is where you live?!" Asked Asia, equally surprised. The front door then opened, and they were greeted by a woman with gray hair, dressed similarly to a French maid,

"Welcome home Lady Rias," she greeted, bowing her head out of respect, "We have been awaiting your return. You may follow me inside."

"Good to see you again Grayfia," said Damon, giving her a lazy salute as he strode inside, leaving her to shake her head at the disrespectful pawn. Rias sighed and soon everyone was treading into the mansion, the last being Thatan, who had to duck under the doorway, and pausing to look at Grayfia, who couldn't help but to stare at the tall alien.

"I take it you must be Thatan 'Mudam," she said, bowing her head respectfully once again.

"And thanks to my disrespectful delinquent of a student, I know you are Grayfia," said Thatan, "but are you truly Lord Lucifers' queen piece?"

"I am," she answered.

"Then I can gladly say it is both an honor and a privilege," said Thatan, holding his arms out to the side and bowing gracefully to her. Upon ending their introductions, they eventually caught up to Rias, her peerage and their friends, who were met by an almost infinite row of butlers on the left, and an equally infinite row of maids on the right, but what caught them off guard was a young boy, somewhere between ten to twelve, with short hair as red as hers and happy blue green eyes, running excitedly for Rias with his arms out to the sides,

"Rias! Rias! You're finally home!" The boy cheered, and gave Rias a tight hug when he was close enough.

"I've missed you Millicas," Rias said with a smile, "My, you've gotten big since the last time I saw you."

"Who's this half pint? Your brother?" Asked Issei.

"Not exactly," said Rias, "Millicas is the son of my older brother Zechs."

"So that would make him your nephew," stated Asia, making sure she understood.

"Now be a good boy and say hello," Rias said to Millicas.

"Okay," he said, and stood before the ORC and company, folding his hands before speaking politely, "My name is Millicas Gremory. It's a pleasure to meet you all." Asia giggled,

"So cute!"

"And polite," said Adrian, "you might be able to learn something from him Damon."

"Suck. My. Dick. Adrian," said the white haired devil.

"Excuse me, please come in," said Grayfia, standing next to a set of double doors and letting them open to allow Rias and the others inside. Millicas then dashed into the room,

"Aunt Rias, Uncle Adrian and all their friends are fianlly here!" He said excitedly. Adrian blinked,

"'Uncle?'"

"He doesn't know we aren't together anymore," explained Rias, "no one in my family save for Sirzechs and Grayfia know about that." She then entered the room, as did the others, except for Adrian, who was squeezing his eye shut with a cringe, and Damon, who began laughing,

"When Zeo puts you in the ground, I'm carving a dick onto your headstone. But no pressure!" Damon continued to laugh as he entered the room, leaving the one eyed devil alone in the hallway, and with one last mutter to himself he entered the room,

"Someone kill me, please..."


	9. Dinner with the Parents

Chapter 9: Dinner with the Parents

Adrian finally entered the room, seeing Millicas standing next to a woman who appeared to be in her mid twenties, with violet eyes, shoulder length flaxen hair and dressed in white, and to Adrians' surprise, she strongly resembled Rias,

"Excuse me darling," said the woman, "but are you Adrian Michaels?" His friends parted to allow her to approach the young devil,

"I am," confirmed Adrian with uncertainty, "and you are...?"

"Oh yes, you were still in the hallway when I introduced myself. I am Rias' mom, Venelana Gremory."

"It's a pleasure to mee-. Wait, how did you know my name?"

"I take it upon myself to look into my daughters possible suitors," answered Venelana, "a mother worries, you know." Adrian suddenly remembered when he fought the Blacklight clone of Rias on the Halo Ring back in New York, and let a bead of sweat fall,

"I...don't think I made the best impression if you saw that fight in New York..." Venelana placed a hand on Adrians' shoulder with a reassuring smile,

"You said it yourself, it was only a clone of my daughter you were fighting, and you saved the world in the process..." Her smile then turned mischievous, "...makes me wonder what would have happened if Zeoticus chose the boy Rias liked as her fiancé to begin with..."

"Mom!" Rias shouted with a blush, "Stop!" Venelana simply turned away with a smile, while Adrian brought a hand to the back of his neck awkwardly,

"I believe it's time we all sat down for dinner," said Venelana, "Rias, dear, would you show them the way?" Rias' mother had already begun to walk away, leaving Rias' jaw slacked and blush evident before she finally slumped in defeat,

"Okay..."

Soon Rias lead Adrian and the others to an extra long table with seats, with a plate of food set in front of each seat, including the head of the table where a man was already seated, a man that Adrian hoped not to see again so soon; he was dressed in a black dress shirt, a white suit jacket with gold trim and buttons, white slacks and dress shoes. He also had a short beard and long hair, red enough to match Rias', and Adrian said his name loud enough for the others following him to hear,

"Zeoticus Gremory," Adrian greeted Rias' father, "good to see you again."

"Good to see you too Adrian," Rias' father greeted warmly, and upon seeing the others from the ORC and their friends, he held up his arms in a welcome manner, "Welcome everyone! Please think of this as your home away from home." Adrian and several of the other ORC members took in a sharp breath of air when Zeoticus said that last sentence, and Adrian quickly explained,

"Uh, sir? You might not want to say that when Damon is around." Zeoticus looked behind Adrian, then refocused on the one eyed devil with a curious look,

"Now that you mention him, where is he?" Everyone then whirled around, and saw the white haired loon was gone without a trace.

"I swear, it's like he can teleport with no magic circle!" Stated Thatan, clearly having had dealt with Damons' shenanigans in the past few weeks.

 _Thump!_

 _CRASH!_

"Okay I swear! That vase jumped off the shelf by itself after I bumped into it!" They heard Damon call from the other room, causing groans of annoyance to be made from those who knew of Damons' antics all too well, or awkward smiles from those too timid to gripe at him (namely Asia and Gasper).

Before long everyone was seated at the long table, quietly eating, or looking as though they were about to eat but were scared to move.

 _Man_ _I'm starving, but I don't know where to begin! I don't want to embarrass Rias and the others with horrible table manners,_ thought Issei. He looked left and right and saw everyone was eating politely, including Thatan, who with his four digit hands was using the Earthling utensils like he wasn't born on a different planet. Even James, the temporally displaced cowboy was doing his best to eat civilized. The only one who looked like an absolute fool was Damon, who was stuffing his face like an animal and earning an occasional glare from the table mates closest to him. That's when Issei looked directly across from himself, and saw Gasper had yet to touch his food, "What's wrong with you?"

"Eating in front of all these people in such a big room is really freaking me out!" Gasper panicked in a hushed tone, "I can't even taste what I'm putting in my mouth right now!"

"Yoph, Gafphy boy," said Damon, mouth full of food before he swallowed, making himself more audible, "You don't need to freak out. Everyone else is just minding their own business with their own plates, but if it helps, I could always make a fool out of myself so you can eat peacefully." Gasper paused, while Damon looked next to him, and noticed that Koneko hadn't touched her food as well, causing him to raise an eyebrow at her as well, "Koneko what's the matter?" Before she could answer however, Zeoticus turned to Adrian,

"I've been meaning to ask you Adrian, how are you enjoying the new house?" Adrian cleared his throat,

"The house is nice Mr. Gremory. I take it Rias told you about what happened?" Zeoticus nodded,

"She had. I'm very sorry about your mother, Victoria. She seemed very nice." Adrian looked back down at his plate, setting down his fork,

"Yeah...she was."

"To be honest, when I heard your house was burned down, I was going to have it replaced with a castle, but Rias talked me out it, as well as the fifty maids to clean the house you're in now." Adrians' eyes grew wide at the mention of the fifty maids, and Rias gave her father a pleading look,

"Father! We can't force our culture onto others. Besides, having that many young women around would only distract Adrian from his real priorities."

"I doubt that's the reason," said Adrian with a raised eyebrow aimed at Rias, but turned to Zeoticus with sincerity, "but I am glad she talked you out of the maids, for Issei would no doubt enjoy their company too much..."

"Oh c'mon!" Issei briefly complained.

"...And they couldn't bring back what I've lost..." Adrian said with a sad tone, causing Zeoticus and Venelana to give each other looks of sympathy for Adrian.

"Okay! So before we go onto any more depressing topics," interrupted Damon, "anyone want to hear the story of how I lost my virginity?"

"Literally no one at this table wants to hear about how you got your cherry popped," said Adrian, turning an irritated eye to the white haired devil.

"Alright, you talked me into it!" Damon said loudly, picking up his drink and making Adrian roll his eye, "So it all began when my great uncle Dante was still around, and we were on our fifth devil hunt together..."

"'Devil hunt?'" Zeoticus asked with brief concern.

"A lot of the devils from my home dimensiom act like this worlds stray devils or worse that Koka-bitch who attacked the school a while back. Try to keep up, ANYWAY," continued Damon, "we were in my worlds Japan, and we got hired by this hot girl whose little brother got kidnapped." Adrian then leaned back in his seat, eye closed in irritation, "It didn't sound like my uncles' type of job at first, but when we looked into it, turns out we weren't dealing with a devil at all; we were dealing with a Jorogumo." Adrian leaned up in his seat, while Koneko turned to Damon, their interest now peaked,

"A spider yokai?" Asked Koneko.

"Yep," confirmed Damon, "one that had a kick out of deflowering and then devouring young boys...like Millicas." Damon then jerked a thumb towards Millicas, who gulped as Damon emphasized his point, and the former hunter continued, "So when Dante found out what kind of victims this thing was taking, he thought it would be wise to leave me in the hotel..."

"And let me guess," said Katrina, wanting to hurry up and end his story, "you snuck out and killed the Jorogumo, rescued the missing boy and made love to his older sister?" Damon laughed,

"Well you're mostly right," said Damon, "I did sneak out, but before I rescued the missing kid, I hooked up with the spider lady we were supposed to be hunting." Several eyes went wide, Adrian then Rias stood up from the table in utter shock, and Issei even choked on his drink, making a mess on the table.

"What the _hell_ Damon?!!" Shouted Adrian, the formentioned practically laughing out of his seat, and soon Zeoticus and Venelana were quietly chuckling to themselves as well.

"Damon, could you _please_ keep those kind of stories to yourself?!" Begged Rias, "Especially when my parents are in the room?!"

"That actually reminds me! Adrian," began Zeoticus, "you're a part of this family. So from now on I want you to think of me as your own father." While his intentions may have been in good faith, those words sent a flash of heat through Adrians' chest, and his felt his heart pump faster, his blood boil, and when Venelana lightly chastized her husband, Adrian slammed a palm down on the table,

"Mr. Gremory..." Adrian growled, trying to calm himself, "...I'm sorry but that is crossing a boundry I would rather leave untouched!" And with that he stormed out of the room, not wishing to let his rage get the best of him. Zeoticus turned to Rias,

"Was it something I said?" Rias then stood up, glaring at her parents,

"Honestly, you two are killing me!" She screamed, and she stormed off in the opposite direction of Adrian. Grayfia sighed when she left, and Thatan left the table to pursue Adrian. Akeno looked around, unsure of what to do or say, until Katrina stood up,

"Mr. Gremory, the reason Adrian reacted like he did is because Richard Michaels, the man he...all of us...thought was his father, turned out to not only be a _step_ father, but he was also the one who killed Victoria... _and_ start that fire... _AND_ forced the Blacklight in him when he was just a baby..." Venelana softly gasped, gripping Zeoticus' hand as he himself looked down at the table in realization, "...so needless to say, he isn't too big on fathers right now," finished Katrina...


	10. I'm not your Dad

Chapter 10: "...I'm not your Dad"

Adrian, still fuming, sat down on the front steps of the Gremory mansion, still trying to calm himself down, but to no avail.

"Do you wish to discuss what happened in there?" Adrian turned around, seeing Thatan was standing a few feet behind him, and faced back forward without a word. Thatan sighed and stepped forward, now standing beside the one eyed devil, "Look, we both lost people we cared for, but it isn't healthy to dwell on past events. They wouldn't want that from either of us," said the Sangheili. Adrian scoffed, then sighed,

"Thatan, please don't give me that heart-to-heart talk. You aren't my dad, and even after I 'saved the world,' it feels like I accomplished nothing." Adrian sighed, and explained, "My mom is still dead, Richard is still in the wind, I lost my Blacklight, my eye, and I'm pretty sure Rias is still _upset_ (for lack of a better term) with me. Like that all isn't bad enough, there's also that fucking stray devil side I still need to find a way to control, before I lose control and hurt one of my friends...again..." Adrian sniffed, wiping away a falling tear with his hand, all while Thatan paused, and took a deep breath,

"Alright, I'll spare the heart-to-heart, because you're right, I'm not your dad," from the tone of his voice, Adrian figured out he was hurt, "and while it may seem like you haven't accomplished much, you have done plenty. Your mother may still be gone, Richard may still be in the wind, your Blacklight and eye are still gone, and Rias _might_ be upset with you...but at least we are all still here, and at least we are all still alive and ready to fight if needed..." Adrian turned his teary eye towards his teacher and friend, "...and as for your stray form, we will endure, and we can help. You just got to let is in so we can help you." The Sangheili then began to walk back into the mansion, but not before Adrian stopped him,

"Wait! Thatan...I'm sorry." The Elite turned around,

"I'd be more concerned about apologizing to Rias' father rather than me." Thatan then walked back inside, and Adrian sighed, knowing his friend was right.

Soon most everyone was heading to bed, except for Zeoticus and Adrian, the latter of which found him sitting in the library, dressed for bed and reading a book in a reading chair. Adrian cleared his throat, gaining his attention, which in turn caused him to close his book, set it aside and rise up from his seat,

"Adrian. I didn't see you come in," he said. Before Adrian could respond, however, Zeoticus spoke up again, "Adrian, I wish to apologize for my manner of speaking earlier. There is a certain order and way in which to approach these events, and my actions were premature. I'm sorry." Adrian looked down to the floor, his hands in his pockets, and faced Zeoticus,

"I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have snapped at you when you were just trying to be...thoughtful?" Adrian said, shrugging his shoulders when he couldn't think of a better word, and in doing so made Rias' father chuckle lightly.

"So, how are you and my daughter? I hope things are still going well between the two of you." Adrian froze, then looked away in shame,

"Zeoticus...when my mother died, I was hellbent on getting revenge on the one responsible. Rias didn't want me to go, for she knew it would be dangerous. I didn't listen. I didn't _want_ to listen..." Adrian paused, then faced the older devil with guilty conviction, "...I selfishly wanted vengeance...not caring if the whole world was against me, so not only did I abandon the President and her house...I also broke things off with her." Zeoticus gave Adrian a look of shock, and the one eyed devil turned away as he continued, "I'm not going to lie, I enjoyed running free, feeling like a was one step closer to avenging my mom, but the more time passed, the more I realized my quest was in vain. I couldn't bring her back, and worse, when I left her behind, something changed in me...something I can't fully explain..."

"That stray devil form I've heard a bit about?" Asked Zeoticus, to which Adrian nodded,

"I want to go back to the President, but I can't. Everytime I get overly mad, angry or upset while using my Sacred Gear, it just comes out at its own accord."

"Like when you and the others fought Tannin."

"Yes. I broke Katrinas' chain, something that shouldn't be able to be broken with ease, and I almost hit Akeno in the process...in fact, now that I think of it, if that shot had been a few inches to her left it could have killed her..." Adrian gave Zeoticus a serious look, "...That day we met, and you asked what my intentions were for your daughter, I told you I wanted to protect her and make her happy. I meant that, even if that meant protecting her from me, and removing myself from the picture as her boyfriend." Adrian sighed, and prepared to leave to library, but not before Zeoticus placed a hand on the one eyed devils' shoulder, keeping him in one place,

"I respect that you wish to protect my daughter, but didn't you also say you wish to make her happy?" Adrian nodded, "Then why don't you focus on making her happy when you got the time." Zeoticus then patted Adrians' shoulder, and strode past him, exiting the library, "I'm off the bed, have a good night son." Adrian paused, then sighed, and said in a tone only he could hear,

"Goodnight...father..."

Meanwhile...

Damon was currently wandering the halls of the Gremory home, dressed in nothing but his coat and speedo, a bottle of whiskey in hand, and doing his best to guide himself while speaking to his invisible wall,

"So yeah, the Gremory family has a deceptively huge wine cellar, and I just happen to find it on my way to my room, and now it is a quarter empty," he said. "So yeah, tomorrows training is going to be fantastic." He then saw two figures stop by a door on his left, and after squinting hard, he saw who they were; Asia and Xenovia, dressed and ready for bed, about to knock on Isseis' door, "What are you two still doing up?" Both girls practically jumped out of their skins when they heard Damon speak, and Xenovia calmly spoke,

"We were going to ask Issei if it was alright if we could sleep with him." Damon cocked an eyebrow, his mind going straight to the gutter at Xenovias' wording, and let a chuckle escape his lungs,

"I'm pretty sure he would have no problem with you two sleeping with him, especially if that meant him being _that close_ to you two in bed." Asia blushed, knowing full well what Damon was hinting, while Xenovia gave him a clueless stare,

"Usually being in bed with someone would imply being close. But we won't have time tonight for practicing how to make babies." Asias' face blushed even more than before, while Damon closed his eyes, letting his shoulders slump and head turn to floor with a frustrated sigh,

"Xenovia..." Damon then looked back up, placing gentle yet firm hands on her shoulders, "...no one wants to practice making babies. If anything, you can practice... _different positions_...with Issei and maybe Asia if she's into it. But no baby making. Okay?" Xenovia paused, but before she could answer, Damon turned to Asia, "Speaking of which, did Xenovia happen to tell you of the proposition between you, her and Issei?" Asia perked up, and timidly answered,

"Well...she told us of what you said to her, and it kind of reminds me of how Rias, Adrian and I used to be; all together, and loved all the same..." When she finished her sentence she smiled at the memory, "...and it made me think that maybe Xenovia and I could be the same way towards Issei." Damon patted her on the shoulder,

"That's the spirit!" He praised quietly, trying to make sure he didn't wake anyone else up, "Now go in there, and both of you _NOT_ have sex with Issei, and get plenty of sleep, because we got all that training tomorrow." Xenovia and Asia smiled, bid Damon goodnight, but right before they could knock on Isseis' door, Damon quickly stopped them,

"Before you two go, do you happen to know where my room is?" Asia pointed down the hallway,

"Down the hall, right past Konekos' room."

"Okay and which room is that?"

"The only one with a white sign that has a black paw print on it," answered Xenovia. Damon then gave them both a lazy salute, and trekked further down the hallway as the two girls knocked on Isseis' door. Once the two girls were out of earshot, he turned to his invisible wall in realization,

"Oh yeah! I never finished that story of my virginity!" He cleared his throat, then took in a deep breath of air as if he had an extended amount to say, then simply spoke, "Basically after she got me to nut in her, to try and make spider babies, I took the Green Knight and Black Dahlia to her and saved the kids she kidnapped. Dante knew I killed the spider lady, but he didn't know I lost my v-card yet. So that concludes that, and now I'm going to get even more shit faced in my room. Nighty-night!" He then took a bow towards his invisible wall, and strode down the hallway. Unbeknownst to him, however, had he have stayed by Konekos' room for a moment more, he would have heard the petite girl, clad in nothing but a baggy white tee shirt and blue panties with white polkadots, doing push ups and breaking a sweat before the day of training had even begun...

A/N: I do apologize if Damons' story was a bit much, but to me it sounded like a story he would tell. Until next time!


	11. Training

Chapter 11: Training

The next morning...

The ORC and friends, most of which were dressed in either their school uniforms or gym suits, were waiting outside the Gremory mansion, Azazel standing in front of the group,

"Seems like all but one of us are here," stated the fallen angel leader, "so while we wait for Damon, I'm just going to cut right to the chase. I got a twenty human world day regimine that is gonna whip you all into shape!"

"Do we seriously have to train for that long?" Whined Issei.

"That's right Issei, and you get to go first," said Azazel, sporting an evil grin. Issei grimaced, and right out of the sky dropped Tannin, landing a few meters behind Azazel

"Hey, who summomed the old dragon from yesterday?" Issei asked with numbly.

"I did," answered Azazel, "he's going to be your personal trainer these next few weeks." Issei gasped as he revieved this information,

 _"This will be my first time training someone who wields Ddraig,"_ informed the dragon.

"Your primary concern is to pull out your Balance Breaker," Azazel informed Issei, "and if you survive, that's a bonus!"

"Why is not dying always a perk?" Issei asked, but couldn't complain much more when Tannin plucked Issei off the ground by the back of his gym suit collar and lifted him into the air, drawing a shout from the Red Dragon Emperor, and without even letting him say goodbye, he flew off with the pervert, letting him scream into the air as he went. Azazel turned to those who remained, and started off with Rias,

"Question: Are you the brains of your team or the brawn?" Before Rias could answer, Azazel filled in the blank for her, "The answer: a good king is both and leader, cause they know when to fight, and when to lead. Realizing the difference comes from using your pieces to their fullest," He then turned to Llarya, "and you, my dark beauty, you need to learn there is more to fighting than simply swinging your axes and throwing dark energy around like when you fought that Asia clone in New York. So you'll need to learn what all enemies you'll be dealing with, and how to fight them." With the fallen angels words still fresh in their mind, Llarya and Rias quickly found themselves in a massive library, glasses on the face of the latter as she proceeded to browse through several books on various strategies, while the formentioned studied on Evil Pieces and how they function.

As Rias and Llarya found themselves in the library, Akeno found herself on a mountain peak, standing opposite of a gruff appearing middle aged man with black hair and a beard, dressed in dark leather combat armor and a tan cape-like cloak. Akeno glared at the man,

"What are _you_ doing here?"

"It's been quite a while, Akeno," said the man, earning an even harsher glare,

"I'd rather you not say my name," she said defiantly.

"You are a fallen angel," stated the man, "you have to come to terms with that. Once you claim dominance over your heritage, you'll finally be able to create _true_ lightning." Akenos' eyes were shadowed by her hair, her anger evident,

"You didn't answer my question."

"I can not refuse an order from the Governor General," said the man, referring to Azazel, "he asked me to come train my daughter so here I am-."

"Do you know why I wear these clothes?" Akeno interrupted, letting her academy outfit vanish and be replaced by her kimono in a flash, "It's my way to show the world I renounce everything you represent. Because you are no father of mine..." she added with venom. The man kept a stone face, like he had when he first arrived...

As this happened, Kiba, eyes closed, dressed in his gym outfit and wielding his sword Betrayer, was standing in a knee deep pool of water in the middle of a forest,

 _Hone your Balance Breaker_ , Azazel had told him, _once you've whipped it out, hold it up for as long as you ca_ _n._ Of course Kiba knew the fallen was being vulgar when he said that, but he also knew what he was trying to say. He opened his eyes, and backflipped out of the water, turning to a figure standing a good distance behind him with a smile _. I've assinged you a teacher to further your swordsmanship,_ he also remembered the fallen saying.

"Thank you for taking the time to train me," Kiba said to the figure. As this was said, Xenovia, also clad in her gym outfit, summoned her Holy Sword Durandal, wielding the blue and gold sword with a gasp,

 _That_ _holy blade of yours is fickle as to who it chooses to be its wielder_ , Azazel had told her, and she proceeded to slice a thick trunked tree in half down the middle, her breathing becoming ragged. _Taming it is a sheer matter of will._

As Xenovia practiced with Durandal, Pennie was standing in a clearing in the forest, further away from the two training devils, waiting to meet her trainer.

 _Hello, young one_ , said a voice, only she heard it actually inside her head, frightening her until she whirled around, seeing an older bearded man in a black bodysuit with red accents, a sash across his chest depicting a dragon, a black pauldron on his right shoulder, red knee pads, black boots, a satchel hanging from his belt, a sword attached to his back, and finally she saw he had a red bandana across his eyes.

"You...spoke in my head!" Said Pennie in surprise.

"And you can view the minds of others with a touch," said the man, "my name is Kenshi Takahashi. I was ordered by Lord Raiden to assist the friends of Katrina Lagos in their training, and Azazel guided me into your direction." Pennie tilted her head at the swordsman,

"Kenshi...are you...?"

"Blind? Yes. But that has not hindered me in the slightest." He then held his hand out to the side, and out of the forest floated two small boulders towards them, placing one behind Pennie, and the other behind himself, and he took a seat on the boulder behind him.

"You're also a telekinetic?"

"And you use something called 'Mass Effect,' which from how it was described, sounds much like my power, and that may be why I was chosen to train you. Now..." he gestured to the stone behind Pennie, "...shall we begin?"

With Pennie now in the company of the blind swordsman, Gasper found himself standing next to his signature cardboard box in the alleyway of a bustling city.

 _I'd call you a gentle giant if you weren't so small and gittery_ , Azazel had told him. _Get a grip! Seriously,_ _while you think you lack talent, it's your timid nature that's holding you back._ _Simple fix: Go out where people can see you_ _. That's the first step._ Gaspers response to those words were to hide in his box, out of sight of everyone,

"I'd rather die than take that first step!" He quietly cried to himself.

As Gasper struggled, Koneko was furiously beating down a heavy punching bag hanging from the ceiling of a gym,

 _If you wish to releash the power that you have_ _sealed within, stop playing cat and mouse with your identity!_ _That's the only way you'll get stronger._ Koneko then kicked the gym bag from the ceiling, making it fall to the floor next to three other knocked down punching bags.

"Balls..." Koneko swore to herself, clutching her sore hand.

As Koneko tended to herself, Thatan was standing on the edge of an active volcano, seeing a flag standing on the other side,

 _During your fight in New York, I noticed that you were strong, agile and smart, but not very quick,_ Azazel had informed the tall Sangheili, _So here is what you can do to improve that: Get faster on your feet, and the world won't be able to catch up._

"Let's test that theory Azazel," Thatan growled, and jumped down to some of the cooler rocks floating in the lava, dashing and hopping from rock to rock to reach the flag in a certain amount of time.

Deep in a cave, as the others were training, Asia was on her knees, attempting to use Twilight Healing on her friends from far away,

 _Here's the thing about Twilight Healing:_ _It's completely dependant on the users ability._ _If you're good enough you can release the aura from your whole body_ _and heal your friends without being near them._

"I'll do my best...for you Issei...and you Adrian...!" She said to herself.

As Asia continued to reach out, Katrina was sent to a familiar sky temple, where a familiar man in a bamboo hat stood,

"Good to see you again Lord Raiden," greeted the War Goddess with a respectful bow.

"Good to see you as well, Katrina Lagos," said Raiden, bowing in return, "you do know why you are here, correct?"

"I take it I'm going to be practicing using my Electric Flesh, aren't I?"

"You're going to be fighting several opponents while using your ability, and defeating each and every one of them until you feel you can hold the form without even trying." As soon as Raiden was done speaking, for figures began to approach the war goddess from inside the temple; a yellow cyborg, a heavier set man with a flask, a yellow clad ninja, and a man dressed in blue with ice cold steam rolling off his hands. Katrina breathed out a chuckle, letting her skin turn electric blue and her eyes turn white,

"So Cyrax, Bo' Rai Cho, Hanzo and Sub Zero...This should be fun..."

As Katrina readied for a fight, James was on the opposite side of the temple courtyard, standing opposite a man in black clothes, a brown leather vest, gauntlets, boots, a poncho over his shoulders, a mask covering the lower half of his face, a Stetson hat barely covering his light brown hair, and several bandoliers on his waist, wrists and hat. James also noticed that with his revolvers holstered to his legs, he looked like a darker version of himself,

"And who the hell are you supposed to be?" James asked him.

"Erron Black," the man answered in a gruff voice, "your pal Azazel paid me some good koin to train you, but he didn't pay me to be nice about it."

"I wouldn't consider it training if you were nice about it," said James, making sure he was ready to fight...

As everyone seemed to be off training, Adrian himself was still standing by Azazel outside the Gremory home,

"And what sort of training will I be going through?" Asked Adrian. He then felt more eyes on him, turned around, seeing a tall, muscular yet handsome young man with black hair and violet eyes, dressed in a tight fitting dark shirt, blue jeans and shoes.

"I'll let you two get acquainted while I find Damon," said Azazel, patting Adrian on the shoulder as he made his way back inside.

"Allow me to introduce myself, Adrian Michaels" said the young man with a smile, "I am Sairaorg Bael, your trainer..."


	12. What's Yet To Come

Chapter 12: What's Yet To Come

A/N: Hey guys, sorry I haven't post a chapter in a while. Things have been pretty chaotic these past few weeks with the holidays and such, but now I'm back, with another chapter for the story, and so, here we go with Chapter 12!

As Adrian met his new trainer, Azazel strode through the inside of the Gremory mansion in search of Damon.

"Oh Damon, where are you?" The fallen called outout, trying to find him. He then heard a loud clatter sound, and quickly approached the source; out of the kitchen area stumbled a shirtless Damon, clad in his dark jeans, shoes, signature green trench coat, dark sunglasses, and a red santa hat,

"Hey Azazel..." he hiccuped, "...I thought it was you I heard screaming for saki." The fallen angel frowned,

"I wasn't even saying anything about saki." Azazel then closed his mouth with wide eyes when he saw Damon hold up an unbelievably large bottle of saki, decorated with a large red bow, and handed it to the fallen angel,

"Merry Christmas Azazel," said Damon, striding past him. Azazel looked down at the bottle of saki, then turned to the leaving Damon,

"...And a happy average Thursday in the middle of summer to you as well Damon..." He then extended one of his dark feathered wings, curling it so Damons' route was blocked, "...but we aren't done though." Damon internally groaned, and turned back to the fallen angel,

"Look, I'm sorry I'm late for training day," he said, "it's just when my uncle Dante trained me back in his world, we always slept most of the day and trained all night." Azazel raised an eyebrow inquisitively at the young devil,

"Is that right?"

"Yep. Dante showed me how to shoot his guns, Ebony and Ivory, when I was seven years old at four in the morning..." Azazel then began to smirk, and Damon realized what he had just done, and quickly gave Azazrel an emphatic response, "...No."

"Yes. From now on, you will be training with yours truly, in the dead of night, just like your uncle Dante used to."

"Don't do me any favors, Az," snipped Damon.

"You can be sure of that..." said Azazel, giving him an unreassuring smile, "...you can be sure of that..."

Meanwhile...

"Sairaorg Bael, huh?" Said Adrian, sizing up his new trainer, "So how do you fit into everything that is going on?"

"Well, to put it simply, I am to House Bael, as Rias is to House Gremory," explained Sairaorg. Adrian straightened up,

"So...you're the next head of House Bael?"

"I am." Adrian scoffed, mostly towards himself,

"Then why the hell are you training some low class loser like me?" Sairaorg chuckled,

"I would hardly call the One Eyed Devil who saved the world a loser, even if it was out of sheer luck," his smile then faded in a flash as his tone of voice changed, "but what I don't understand is that you had the most beautiful woman to court as your own, and then broke her heart before your world saving quest. So my question is this: Why? Why did you break my cousins' heart like you did...?" Adrian paused, his eyes widening,

"Rias is your cousin?!"

"Her mother is my aunt," Sairaorg briefly explained, "and further more, why haven't you tried to make things up to her yet?" Adrian paused again, then gave his new trainer a stern look,

"That's really none of your business," Adrian said, masking the venom that laced his tone. Before Adrian could say more, he felt an almost atomic impact, and quickly realized that Sairaorg had landed a punch on his abdomen, not even seeing the taller devil move, not having a single chance to block. The punch made Adrian actually rise up off the ground, coughing up blood in the process, and landed roughly on his belly, letting blood spill out of his open mouth as he lay stunned, almost paralyzed with pain.

"Sorry Adrian," said Sairaorg, "but as your trainer I can't let you sass me like that. But I'm pretty sure you gave your reasons for being as you are, so if you wish to keep the reasons to yourself, then that's fine." Sairaorg then began to make his way to the Gremory house, leaving Adrian on the ground, "I'll be inside when you are truly ready to train." As Sairaorg left, he failed to notice that Adrians' fierce green eye changed to firey orange, and right as he reached for the door handle, he felt a tight grip on the back of his shirt, and was thrown down to the ground, skidding as he went, and saw Adrian was back on his feet, his eye orange, his teeth razor sharp, and his boneshell covering his flesh,

 _"Don't turn your back on me!"_ Shouted Adrian, his voice deep and demonic, like a man possessed. Sairaorg slowly stood up, taking in Adrians' now form with interest,

"Interesting..." he said to himself, seemingly not registering that Adrian was now closing the distance between the two of them with vicious intent. As soon as Adrian was close enough to throw a punch, however, Sairaorg caught the fist, held it off to the side, and delivered an almost invisible flurry of sidekicks to Adrians' entire torso, breaking away the boneshell under his shirt, and eventually breaking away all the boneshell, leaving Adrian limp in his grasp before dropping him on his back on the ground, more blood leaking from his mouth, his eye wide open in shock, and his breathing slowed to a raspy crawl. In fact, had one not seen him breathing, one would even assume that Sairaorg had just killed the one eyed devil.

"Well...that has given me a good idea as to what kind of training to put you through," Sairaorg breathed to himself...

Sometime later...

 _Adrian slowly opened his one eye, seeing he was now sprawled on a blanket on a beach, dressed in a red Hawaiian shirt, white shorts and brown sandles,_ _"Wh...wha...? What happened? Where am I?"_

 _"You're_ _on a beach in Santa Monica_ _," said a female voice behind him. He looked up while still on his back, seeing Rias, wearing nothing but her bikini bottoms from the day of the pool party and nothing more, leaving her breasts free for Adrian to look up and see, causing a brief nosebleed to flow from his nostrils_ _, "It's exactly where you've always wanted to go."_

 _"Rias?! What's going on? And why are you topless?" Rias chuckled, massaging_ _her breasts while drawing a blush from both him and herself,_

 _"No need to be bashful Adrian," she purred, "we both know you always loved a good exhibitionist."_

 _"Is that so?" Chuckled another female voice. A_ _drian felt a finger trace his jawline, forcing him to look down away from Rias, and saw Llarya, dressed in nothing but a loincloth,_ _crawling between his legs seductively, "Maybe that's why he took an instant liking to me. What with my breasts out in the open air...for anyone to see...including you...especially you..."_

 _"Is that really the reason?" Adrian turned to his right side, seeing Pennie dressed in_ _nothing but a black string bikini thong, her smaller breasts heaving in apparent anger towards Adrian, "I stripped down naked so then you and I could make love, yet you turned me down for them? It's because they have bigger breasts, isn't it?" Adrian then noticed Asia was standing next to the blue skinned girl, clad in her one piece bathing suit, yet the shoulders were slid down, and the suit was rolled down around her waist, leaving her upper half bare,_

 _"Oh Adrian! Please tell me this isn't why you left me with Issei so easily!" She cried timidly with her eyes squeezed shut._

 _"Now now, ladies," said a fourth female voice, now coming from Adrians' left, and he saw_ _Katrina side by side with Akeno, who were both clad in blood red and maroon and lavender bikini bottoms respectively, "There is plenty of Adrian for all of us."_

 _"I would hope so," said Akeno, "he is just too handsome when he's nervous. Makes me wonder what faces he would make if he were in pain..."_

 _"Okay!" Adrian said in alarm, standing up and trying to escape the barely dressed young women, approaching the water lapping at the beach, "As nice as this dream is, I need to wake up now!"_

"I'm afraid you won't be waking up until I say you can." _Adrian whirled around, seeing a familiar tall faceless man in a suit, the mostly naked female friends vanishing in the blink of an eye,_ _"Slender! What are you doing here?" Demanded Adrian, "And did you send me here to this dream land?"_

"The dream is your own," _said Slender,_ "but I came to give you some need-to-know information...but out of curiosity, do you normally dream of this?"

 _"What info is 'need-to-know?'" Asked Adrian, avoiding Slenders' question. The tall creature straightened himself up, making himself seem even taller,_

"The information is this: The Child of the Apocalypse, Athena, now has a weapon forged for herself, a weapon that could slay even me..." _Adrian then saw everything fading to black, save for himself and Slender, who were left to stand in the dark abyss, but Adrian then saw what looked like six gleaming gems floating behind Slender; one blazing orange, one ice blue, one glowing green, one sandy yellow, one black and white swirl slightly resembling a Yin Yang symbol, and finally one large red gem, all rising up as Slender continued to speak,_

"Now Adrian, to stop Athena and her weapon, you need to get stronger Adrian," _said Slender,_ "...you need to get stronger...stronger...stronger...!" _Adrian watched as the glowing gemstones flew down towards Slender as he screamed,_ "STRONGER!!!" _The faceless man was then reduced to black smoke,_ "Stronger...before _that_ becomes a reality..." _Adrian was then alone with the glowing gemstones, and two eyes in the darkness; one blood red, and the other fierce green, like his own, and a female voice spoke, shaking Adrian right to the core,_

 _"Hello Father Adrian..."_

Adrian bolted upright, finding himself in bed, naked save for a blanket covering his lower half, drenched in a cold sweat, seeing Sairaorg leaning in the doorway,

"You were out for three days," his trainer informed him, "but I have to say, I was a little dissappointed when I saw that Stray Devil form. I was hoping for something stronger." Adrian glared at him,

"It's enough for me to be too concerned about getting back with Rias, without worrying about hurting her again." Sairaorg stood up straight, surprised by the revelation, and Adrian rolled off to the side, letting a frightened tear roll down the side of his face out of sight...


	13. Progress

Chapter 13: Progress

A/N: Hey everyone! Sorry for the hiatus, but with holidays getting here like they did, I lost my drive, and had a hard time picking it back up. But now I'm back, so feel free to praise or bitch as you see fit, for now here is the next chapter of New Devils 2!

The following morning...

Adrian, now rested, torso wrapped in bandages, exited the mansion, and saw Sairaorg standing outside, ready for training,

"Goodmorning Adrian..." he greeted. He simply looked to the side, "...okay, well, let's head over to the ravine where Issei and Tannin are training." The two began to walk, mostly keeping to themselves, until Adrian sighed deeply,

"The reason I left in the first place is because I lost my mom," said Adrian, "and Rias didn't want me chasing after who I thought was her killer. I didn't listen, so I left her and the house, but in doing so, I let something loose inside myself...something dark...something that almost killed one of my closest friends...and you got a close look at it the other day." Sairaorg gave Adrian a look of sympathy,

"My heart breaks for you Adrian," he said truthfully, "but you really musn't keep her in the dark as to what is going on. It takes balls to be number one, trust me, but it takes even more to admit when you need help from those you love most." Adrian pondered what Sairaorg said, until after a good deal of walking, they finally reached the ravine where Tannin was training Issei.

"Alright Adrian!" Said Sairaorg, turning to the one eyed devil, "Summon your Balance Breaker and hit me with everything you got! Hold nothing back!" Adrian gave him a solemn nod, then summoned his Sacred Gear, and hesitantly summoned his silver Dragon Bone shaped Balance Breaker armor, complete with the Dragon Skull helmet.

"As you wish..." said Adrian, and charged for Sairaorg, using his Ravenous Reaper ability to sap some of the higher devils strength, and add it to his own, and when he was close enough, he landed a powerful punch to the side of Sairaorgs' head, then followed up with several quick lower jabs to his abdomen, and finished with an uppercut, sending Sairaorg stumbling backwards, but saw he was unhurt as he wiped away an almost invisible line of saliva that leaked from the side of his mouth from Adrians' onslaught. Adrian then swiftly absorbed more strength from Sairaorg, consumed it, and was encased in red energy, making himself faster and stronger than before. The charged up Adrian dashed for Sairaorg, impressing him with the newfound strength and speed, even more so when Adrian barely managed to leave a faint, near invisible scratch on his cheek, but the next Head of House Bael simply brought a pair of fingers to his cheek, checking for blood, and finding none. Adrian, keeping himself under control, absorbed as much strength as he could from Sairaorg, and with all the power he had stored up, he sent a powerful discharge at the older devil, obliterating almost any and all land behind him, encasing him in bright red light. At first, Adrian was worried that he had went too far and destroyed Sairaorg, but as the light cleared, he saw the Bael family member holding his arms in an X formation in front of himself, without so much as a scrape on him, but now he was giving Adrian a look of disappointment.

"Not bad...but you still have a lot of room for improvement..." Sairaorg then landed a punch to Adrians' torso, much like he had three days prior, and Adrian dropped to his knees, coughing up blood and his armor to crack around his torso, "...it would also help if you didn't hold back like I told you!" Adrian gave him a glare through his helmet, only for it to turn to surprise at what Sairaorg said next, "...Why don't you use the Blacklight Virus you have stashed in your left boot?" Adrian froze, then sighed in defeat, letting his armor vanish, wiping the blood off his lips before rolling up his left pant leg, and withdrawing a sealed syringe, filled with a crimson substance that could be mistaken for blood.

"I keep a sample of the Blacklight on me in case of an emergency. I haven't used it yet because I would rather focus on building my own strength rather than rely on a virus." Sairaorg nodded understandably, and Adrian put away the syringe, rolling his pant leg back down and summoning his Balance Breaker armor, ready to fight, or at least dodge another punch from his seemingly invincible teacher...

Several days later...

"Rias, it's good to see you again," said Adrian upon seeing his master again for the first time since training began.

"I'm very proud of all of you," the red haired she-devil said to her present devil servants (save for Koneko, Akeno and Damon) and their friends, "you've all grown so strong since I've been away..." she said this as she gently brushed her fingers on Adrians' chest, causing herself to blush.

"Yeah it's all well and good," said Azazel, who was reclining in a chair behind Rias, "but unfortunatly while Issei had increased his endurance, he never manifested his Balance Breaker, meanwhile Damon didn't seem to learn anything that he didn't already know when I tried to train him, and is still doing his usual stupid bullshit." As soon as Azazel had finished his sentence, there was a loud belch sound, and they all turned away from Azazel to see Damon walking into the room, a half empt bottle of whiskey in his hand, dressed in nothing but a top hat, an adult diaper, and a sash around his torso that read 'Happy New Year, 2019.'

"'2019?' Seriously?" Asked Katrina, giving Damon a raised eyebrow.

"It's the middle of summer, in 2013 Damon, what the hell?" Asked Adrian, giving the white haired devil a confused glare.

"I'm celebrating the New Year where Scarecrow is at!" Shouted Damon, "Don't judge me." James, who had been watching the spectacle with the others, simply rolled his eyes, pulled out a large silver coin, and flipped it into the air,

 _BANG!_ _PING! THWAP!_

Damon then saw his hat had been shot off his head, with James holding one of his revolvers, smoke leaking from the barrel while catching the coin in his free hand.

"Did you just shoot my hat off my head?"

"Nope," said James, "I shot the coin while it was in the air, and the ricochet just happened to knock your hat off, so then you can shut the hell up for once."

"I take it that is one of the tricks your teacher taught you?" Asked Azazel.

"Yeah, Mr. Erron Black was definitely something," admitted James, "he taught me how to bounce a bullet like he could, and when we were through, he even gave me a magic bullet." The others gave him a look of confusion,

"'Magic bullet?'" Asked Adrian with concern.

"Yeah. He said he used it on an important feller once...J-F-something or other, I can't remember. Must have been between my time in the old west and now." Adrian turned back to Azazel, giving him a glare, while the others gave the fallen angel leader a look of shock,

"Please tell me you didn't leave Adrians' uncle in the care of JFKs' assassin," begged Katrina, already seeing her one eyed friends' rage at a boil. Said fallen had raised his hands up defensively,

"Okay, to be honest, that is news to me," he said, crossing his heart to show honesty, yet the others continued to glare in distrust. Azazel then dropped his defensive guard, and returned to his relaxed state, "but moving back on to the matter at hand, we'll find a way to ease Isseis'...heh...'performance anxiety.'" Damon had since begun drinking from the bottle of whiskey in his hand, and when Azazel finished his sentence, his cheeks puffed out, he moved his bottle away and sprayed a mouthful of whiskey all over Thatan, who had been standing quietly to himself and just observing the scene, but upon being sprayed by Damon, he clenched his eyes and mouth shut, and slowly turned to Damon, opening his eyes and wiping the alcohol off his face with a firm hand, while Damon himself was rolling on the floor laughing,

"Performance...anxiety!!" He wheezed, earning an embarrassed blush from Issei, and mixed looks of obliviousness or eye rolls, while Adrian turned to Azazel once again,

"You are ridiculous, you know that?" The door then opened, and in walked Akeno,

"Oh you're all here," said the fallen devil hybrid, giving Katrina an alluring smile as she went.

"Everyone except Koneko," Rias pointed out.

"She's getting some much needed rest," said Akeno. Damon then ceased his laughter, and listened carefully,

"I heard she fainted during training," said Issei, "that's not like her. I wonder what could have happened." Damon frowned, lifted his legs up while bringing his arms back behind his head, and kipped up to his feet, the diaper and sash magically replaced with his boots, pants, coat and usual gear, somber but pissed,

"What _did_ happen to her?" Damon asked, turning to Azazel with a glare of his own.

"She added extra curriculum to the training regimine I gave her," he said with an annoyed tone, "the stress was more than she could handle."

"And you waited until now to tell us?" Asked Damon, his own rage increasing. Azazel raised an eyebrow at the former hunter,

"It wasn't your business-"

"I make it my business to know what happens to the people I care for," Damon growled at the fallen, who simply rose up, more surprised than angered at Damons' quick change in attitude, but quickly dismissed him as he turned to the rest of the group.

"If you'll all excuse me, I have to get ready for tonights reception, I'll send someone for you later," said Azazel as he left the room, "There's going to be a lot of different clans there..."

"We're really invited to a fancy reception?" Asked Asia timidly.

"More like enlisted," said Rias, "my brother has assigned us as guards for VIP because things tend to get messy when high ranking devils meet up. That's politics for you."

"Everyone will be watching us," said Kiba, "so we will have to be on our best behavior guys, and Damon that means you!" The white haired devil began backtracking out of the room, making an extended jerking motion with his Devil Bringer arm,

"Whatever!" He then spun on his heel and left the room.

"He really gets defensive when Koneko is involved," noted Thatan.

"Almost like you are with me, big brother," said Pennie, grabbing the larger aliens hand with a smile. Adrian shook his head,

"Almost...but not quite like that..."

A/N: Okay, I will go ahead and ask: Who do you guys think I should ship Damon with? Feel free to let me know, and see you then!


	14. Caring

Chapter 14: Caring

Damon was still grumbling to himself as he walked the halls of the Gremory Mansion,

"Fucking fallen angel fucktard trying to tell me what is or isn't my business..." he growled, "...maybe if there's a fight between the VIPs I can let off some steam on one of them..." Damon then stopped, and saw a familiar door, a white sign with a black paw print hanging from it, "...Koneko..." He gently knocked on the door, and carefully opened the large mahogany door, peeking inside, "Hello...? Koneko...? You awake...?" He asked in a loud whisper, recieving no response. He then crept quietly over to the bed, seeing the poor girl sleeping with a frown, looking almost sad,

"Poor girl," Damon said to himself quietly, "I better get lost before I accidentally wake her up...but before I go..." He then moved the see-through drape surrounding her four poster bed aside, leaned in and kissed her forehead, turning her frown into a small smile, "...that's better," he said, smiling to himself, but as he began to lean back, he saw something different with her; in place of her normal ears, Damon saw Koneko had white cat ears growing from her head.

"...What the...?"

"As the saying goes: the cats' out of the bag." Damon whirled around, extending a ghostly Devil Bringer fist to the door, and stopping a mere inch from the intruders' face, who casually leaned to the side to look Damon in the face with a raised eyebrow,

"Rias...?"

Before long, Rias and Damon were standing outside on a balcony near Konekos' room, and the red haired she-devil began to tell the tale of Koneko,

"The reason she pushes herself like that is because she is fighting her own power in existance," Rias explained to Damon, who was currently smoking a blunt as Rias explained.

"Spare the melodramatic bullshit," said Damon impatiently.

"A long time ago there were two nekomata sisters," said Rias, ignoring Damons' rude request.

"Nekomata? Like cat people?" Asked Damon. Rias nodded, and proceeded with her story,

"The two were orphaned and homeless, but they had each other. As long as they were together, they had someone they could depend on. Eventually, both cats were picked up by a devil. In time, the elder sister became their servant, and finally had a chance at a good life. But, by turning into a devil, her power began to overflow. Having lost control, she killed her master and vanished without a trace. She became a powerful stray that decimated an entire pursuit force."

"Like what Adrian, Kat, yours truly and the others inside did to Sona and her house when they tried to stop us from taking down Zeus?" Asked Damon, trying to understand.

"No," said Rias, "she didn't disable them like you did. She killed them, all by herself. With that said, other devils feared that the younger sister would follow in her footsteps, and the community sent out to dispose of her before another catastrophe could occur." Damon turned to his invisible wall, raising an eyebrow while mouthing _cat-tastrophe_ to his unseen audience. "However, my brother intervened, and was given dominence over her. Zechs then assigned her to my service, in hopes that I could fill the girls life with happiness...but first I had to give her a name..."

"Let me guess, that name starts with a K, and conviently enough has the word 'neko' in it," Damon quipped. He then turned when he heard a bland voice behind him,

"It's me, dipshit." He saw Koneko entering the balcony, dressed in her oversized white teeshirt, as if just leaving her bed, with dark shoes so she wouldn't be outside barefoot, and her white cat ears still visible for Damon and Rias to see, now with a skinny white cat tail behind her, swaying from side to side as she moved.

"And cue the hate reviews saying this is too predictable and/or trash writing," said Damon, gesturing to his invisible wall.

"Koneko, you should be resting," said Rias, speaking like a mother lightly scolding her child.

"I'm alright," said Koneko, "sorry for worrying you." When she finally stopped between Rias and Damon, Rias continued,

"No surprise for the most powerful Nekoshou clan member, but still, don't push it. I don't care from who you're descended, you have to take better care of yourself." Koneko simply casted a sad look into the night, while Damon blew out the last bit of smoke from his blunt before flicking the end off the balcony,

"She's right Koneko," said Damon, "you _do_ have to take better care of yourself, because I can't be here to protect you, and dammit...!" Damon paused, calming himself down enough to speak calmly, and proceeded, "...I care about you Koneko. I do, and I may pretend to not give two flying fucks in the whole world about anything, but I care about all our friends in and out of House Gremory, and more importantly, I care about you!" Both Koneko and Rias stared at Damon with wide eyes, and he closed his eyes with a frustrated exhale, "Koneko, remember back at the pool party where I had that lemonade bar and was helping you to learn how to swim?" Koneko blushed at the memory, as did Rias, yet she was remembering what she, Adrian and Asia had done, rather than what Damon was speaking of.

"How can I forget?" Asked Koneko, "You were the first one to try and show me how to swim."

"When I backed up into the side of the pool, you said you saw through my drinking, smoking, and borderline Deadpool-level-stupid shit I do on a daily basis, but I never did tell you why..." Damon then hooked his hands under Konekos' arms, lifting her up by her torso, and spoke with the most serious tone the two girls had ever heard from him, "...I do my stupid shit on a daily basis so I don't have to think of all the people I lost in my life; first my uncle Dante, then I lost my mom, aunts, my then semi-ex-girlfriend Blair and her parents, then my dad Nero, who went full on bad guy when Zeus got a hold of him, and..." Damon paused, knowing that Rias was still among the pair, but he still said what he needed to say, "...I already know that I won't be able to see my wife Nyna or my sons, Dante and Virgil Sparda II, so I have no choice but to count them as lost too..." Rias' jaw dropped at what Damon said, and Konekos' eyes widened, her blush deepened, and her cat ears twitched at what Damon said next, "...I don't want anything to happen and wind up losing you too!" All three of them froze, until Damon pulled Koneko in for a tight hug, "...I don't want to lose you too...I don't want to lose you too..." He said into her shoulder, no doubt his eyes tearing up into the shoulder of her baggy white shirt. Koneko pulled back, keeping gentle hands on the side of Damons' face,

"You really care for me that much?"

"I really do..." Said the former hunter, and in the spur of the moment, Koneko firmly kissed Damons' lips, then began to kiss him more gently as the two melted into each other, until Damon set her back down on the ground, both of them looking into each others eyes,

"That...was...!" Koneko couldn't even finish her sentence as both she and him were left breathless.

"Yeah..." said Damon, who then smirked as he twirled Konekos' cat tail with the index finger on his Devil Bringer arm, making her blush even more than before, "...so how come you never told me about this? It actually suits you...and if I may, actually makes you look fucking cute as hell." Konekos' eyes widened, blush intensified, cat ears twitching, and leapt back up at Damon, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him even more than before. Damon simply laughed into the kisses, returning them with a smile as Rias backed away from them, leaving the two to themselves, blushing, smiling and placing a hand over her heart,

"So cute..." she said to herself as she made her way to the hallway.

"What is?" Rias turned, seeing Adrian walking down the hallway, a freshly pressed tuxedo on a hanger in plastic cover over his shoulder and hanging from his back.

"Oh, Adrian, I didn't see you there," said Rias, her blush and smile vanishing while her hand dropped, sadness and a bit of jealousy taking hold. Adrian saw ger change in attitude, and remembered something that Sairaorg told him,

 _...you really mustn't keep her in the dark as to what is going on..._ Sairaorg had said. So he bit his lip, and spoke hesitantly,

"Um...President...?" She looked up, right into Adrians' eyes, but with how she looked at him, seemingly irritated, he bit his tongue, "...We should probably get ready for the reception..." Rias nodded, and Adrian walked past her, closing his eyes and internally chastizing himself, while Rias' heart cracked just a little, letting a single tear fall as Adrian left to get dressed...


	15. Familiar Faces

Chapter 15: Familiar Faces

A while later, Rias, her servants and their friends found themselves inside of an elegant ballroom, with tables set up and full to the brim with devils, most notably Sirzechs himself, dressed like he was at the Leaders Summit, conversing with other devils dressed similarly to himself,

"I've never seen so many satan class devils," Kiba stated, "at least not all in one place, anyway."

"It is pretty incredible," Xenovia agreed.

Rias House and their friends were dressed in their regular school uniforms (albeit more refined than normal, to where James even had his hair combed back), except for five of them; Thatan, who was dressed in elegant gold and green robes, Adrian, who wore a fresh pressed black tuxedo with a white shirt and red tie, Rias, who had on a backless blood red dress with her hair tied in a ponytail, Katrina, who had on a sparkling gold dress with uncomfortable high heeled shoes, and finally Akeno, dressed in a black kimono with Japenese style shoes and a white and tan obi, yellow sash belt, and a design almost resembling flame rising up from the bottom of her kimono.

"Are you sure the dress and shoes are necessary?" Katrina asked her girlfriend, "It just seems a bit gaudy to me, even for a reception." Akeno didn't move or respond to Katrinas' question, lost in her own thoughts. "...Akeno?" The fallen devil blinked, and turned to her girlfriend with a smile,

"I'm sorry Kat, I wasn't listening. Are you having a good time?"

"Yeah, fine..." said Katrina, but she had a feeling about Akeno, "...so what kind of personal training did you get?"

"It wasn't anything special," said Akeno, "just normal stuff." Katrina sensed her lie, but decided to let it pass,

 _If she doesn't want to talk about it, I won't force her,_ the war goddess thought to herself. As soon as she looked away, however, Akeno dropped her smile, lost in her thoughts once again.

"Just remember not to offend anyone," Rias said to her house and their friends, "especially you two," she looked over her shoulder to give Issei and Damon a glare.

"Why are we getting singled out?!" Damon shot Issei an eyebrow,

"I'll give it to you short and sweet. Me: Septic truck. You: Dress Break." Issei rubbed the back of his head,

"Yeah, I guess that would explain it." Issei then looked down, and noticed that Koneko was holding Damons' Devil Bringer hand, but decided not to ask, worried that he would recieve a punch out from either of them.

"Good to see you again Rias." The group turned to see Sona Sitri, wearing a blue dress with a see-through sash tied and draped on her shoulders, joined by Wesker who was dressed similarly to Adrian, save for his usual sunglasses and a light blue tie that matched Sonas' sash, Tsubaki, who wore a green dress with a light green sash belt, and Sagi, who was dressed in his typical school uniform.

"Good to see you too Sona," Rias greeted warmly, "Welcome. How's training camp going?"

Soon Sona and Rias were conversing, as was Issei and Sagi, Thatan took his leave to speak with Azazel and Sirzechs, while Wesker approached Adrian,

"How's Sairaorg treating you, Adrian?" He asked, patting Adrian on the shoulder.

"A little rough at first," admitted Adrian, "but when I gave my reasons over my parting with Rias, his cousin, he laid off." Wesker nodded, and gestured with his head,

"Let's walk and talk for a bit." Adrian agreed, so the two walked until they were out of sight from the other devils, and Wesker turned to Adrian, snatching off his glasses and hissing in a tone only Adrian would hear, "Have you absolutely lost your mind?!" Adrian gave his friend a hurt look,

"What are you-?" Wesker pointed down at Adrians' left boot with his sunglasses,

"You're carrying a sample of the Blacklight Virus in your boot." Adrian paused, then gave Wesker a frown,

"Sairaorg told you?"

"It would be safer if you just injected yourself with it and kept it inside your blood, rather than risk it being stolen in a syringe," informed Wesker. Adrian looked down to the floor, knowing Wesker had a point,

"That may be so," said Adrian, but he looked back up at his friend defiantly, "but I'd rather build up my own strength than rely on a virus." Wesker frowned at Adrian, his red eyes briefly glowing, and Adrian realized what he had just said, "Wesker, I didn't mean-." Adrian was silenced when Wesker held up a hand,

"I know what you meant," said Wesker, "but think, if that syringe landed in the wrong hands, you could have either the BSAA or Blackwatch pounding at your door. Or worse, have a repeat of NYZ running through Kuoh Town..." He then gave him a reasurring smirk, "...as for myself, with how Sairaorg and I trained, he thought I had quite the advantage inheriting my fathers...'gift.'" Adrian chuckled at that,

"He actually tried to convince me to use the Blacklight so I would be trying my hardest."

"Sounds like Sairaorg," Wesker said with a smile, but it vanished when they both heard a muffled boom, "That sounded like it came from the waiting room. I'll meet you there." Wesker then dashed off, his super speed making him a blur as he ran off, leaving Adrian to run after him as best he could without hitting anyone as he went. Soon he was right outside the destroyed doors of the waiting room, and just barely heard a male voice shout,

"I'm not afraid of Bael trash!" The one eyed devil entered the room just in time to see a blue haired man in a yellow and black jacket soaring across the room, through Adrians' group of friends and smash into the wall, creating a decent sized crator. The sheer force sent Asia off her feet with a cry, and she was barely caught by another devil standing behind her,

"Don't worry," he said with a reassuring smile, "you're alright." He was a young male devil, with a gentle face, dark green hair, and a caring smile, dressed in an expensive looking dark suit and billowing white and gray cloak.

"Um, thank you," said Asia, hesitating for a moment when she saw him, while Adrian could only raise an eyebrow at him; he wasn't sure why, but just looking at him made his skin crawl.

"That was nuts!" Said Sagi, seeing the blue haired devil on the floor, slumped againt the wall. Wesker kneeled down, checking for a pulse,

"He'll be out for some time, but he'll live."

"A fine showing by the next Bael family head," said Rias, "no surprise though, he is my cousin after all."

"You're cousin?!" Said Issei.

"Yeah, he mentioned that little relation already," said Adrian.

"He is also ranked number one among young devils," added Rias, causing Adrian to think back to what Sairaorg said about being number one.

"Uh, hey, one eyed devil, it's been a while." Adrian and Issei both turned, seeing a familiar blonde haired girl dressed in a pink dress with red ribbons in her hair.

"Hey, you're Risers' little sister," said Adrian, trying his best to remember her name, but falling short, causing her to face to heat up as she glared at him,

"That's Ravel Phoenix to you!" She looked off to the side, muttering under her breath, "This is why I hate inferior devils!"

"Right, we're _so_ inferior that we saved the world from a psycho devil god," Said Damon sarcastically, joining the fray as he caught what Ravel said, "not to mention that we beat your big bad brothers flaming feathered ass in our first rating game." Ravel blushed at the memory, and even more so when she remembered Damons' mooning of everyone in the game as well as all who watched, "Speaking of flaming sister fuckers, how's Big Bird doing?" Ravel glared at Damon,

"Not well," she said, "He's been depressed since the rating game, and it didn't help that some idiot managed to steal a dagger from his house while you guys were saving the world."

"A dagger?" Wondered Adrian aloud.

"Well, my brother probably shouldn't have acted like hot stuff to begin with. You know what they say about pride and balls," said Ravel knowingly. Damon turned to Adrian and whispered,

"What _do_ they say about pride and balls?" Ravel, still blushing, gave him an evil smile,

"Of course _you_ wouldn't know, piss drinker." Damon lost his smile, and held up a serious Devil Bringer at the young Phoenix Bishop,

"I will whoop your ass beet red," he said in a deathly serious tone, "I don't care who sees, and I don't care that you're a girl. Plus I only did that to save Adrians' life after he helped save the fucking planet!" Adrian and Issei gave Damon disgusted looks,

"Damon you _drank_ Ravels' piss?!" Issei said in a loud whisper.

"To get the Phoenix Tears to save Adrians' life, yes," said Damon, clearly irritated, "and if it meant saving someones life, I would _gladly_ do it again!"

"I don't know about 'gladly' doing it again," said Adrian, who placed a hand on Damons' shoulder, "but you can consider your debt paid." Damons' eyes widened,

"All of it?"

"Every penny," said Adrian, "you earned it."

"Anyway, I didn't come here to banter with you, Damon," said Ravel, "I came to give you this, Adrian..." She then offered a small object to Adrian; it was slightly larger than her palm, dark purple bordering black in color, and had the Phoenix family crest on the front with gold decor, "...as a token of friendship."

Adrian accepted the object with a curious eyebrow, while Issei looked at it over the one eyed devils shoulder,

"Shouldn't you keep it for your alone time?"

 _WHAP!_

Issei was sent forward as Katrina slapped the back of his head, joining the small group of devils,

"You're an idiot, Issei," commented Katrina, while Ravel was blushing angrily at the pervert,

"That is normally a gift for a high ranking devil!" She huffed, "Anyway, I got to go greet the other guests, bye!" She gave one last look to Damon, and left in a hurry, blushing while whining to herself.

"I thought Xenovia was hard to read," said Issei, "but that chick is way worse."

"But isn't Xenovia one of your girlfriends?" Asked Katrina, earning an eyeroll from the Red Dragon.

As this all finished, Konekos' eyes widened, as a sense she forgot had existed began to go haywire, and she dashed out of the room, not going unnoticed by Damon,

 _Awe shit!_ He thought to himself, and ran after her...


	16. Odin

Chapter 16: Odin

"Koneko!" Damon called out, drawing the attention of Adrian and Issei,

"Dammit, now what?" Adrian asked no one in particular, which led to him and Issei to run out of the room as well, catching Rias' eye as the left.

Damon rounded the corner, just in time to see Koneko entering one of two elevators, the doors closing before Damon could reach her. He looked at where the elevator was heading, and saw it was going down, so he dashed into the other elevator, ready to press the bottom floor button to be safe, but before he could even press the button, Adrian and Issei dashed in,

"Damon! What's going on _this time_?" Asked Adrian. Before Damon could answer, Rias joined the three boys,

"I saw you guys freak out, so I came to check on you. What's wrong?" she asked them.

"Ask Damon," said Issei, "he's the one who ran."

"Koneko flew the coop," said Damon, "now I guess we're all playing catch-up," said Damon, pressing the bottom floor button an inconsistant amount of times until the elevator doors finally closed.

"We can all look for her together, and leave the others here," said Rias, "I don't want to make a scene if we don't have to."

Soon the four devils were outside the reception and at the entrance of the forest, with Rias' cartoonish pink bat flying back to her, telepathically speaking to Rias,

"Yes, thank you so much," she told the bat, and it vanished into pink smoke. "Okay I know where Koneko is, and we have no time to lose," she told her present pawns. As this was said, Koneko was dashing through the woods,

 _I'm sure I felt it,_ she thought to herself, _there's no mistaking that presence._

"Well it's certainly been a hot minute," said a female voice, making Koneko stop at the foot of a tall tree, looking up into the higher branches.

"Totally called it," Koneko said to herself, keeping her blank tone in check; there in the branches, loinging lazily, was a specific young voluptuous woman with long black hair, hazel-gold cats eyes, black cat ears protruding from the top of her head, and two cat tails wavering behind her.

"Hello...Shirone..." she greeted with an almost purr like tone, and at the sound of the name, Koneko scowled at the woman in the trees,

"Kuroka..."

"I only sent a fraction of my chi out, and you still came running..." Kuroka continued with a smirk, "...I'm glad you can still feel our sisterly bond..."

"What do you want?" Koneko asked defiantly. "My time is precious so spill it."

"No need to be rude, honey," said Kuroka, feigning defense, "I just heard through the grapevine that a big party was going down. It caught my interest, but you know what they say about curiosity and cats..." She then moved her hand like a cat would move her paw, giving her younger sister a wink.

As the two Nekomata sisters spoke, Rias, Damon, Adrian and Issei were all four sprinting through the forest, doing their best to catch up with Koneko,

"This isn't really like her!" Said Issei as they ran, "Then again, the girl has been acting weird lately!"

"She's been really pushing herself lately and having to come to grips with some personal issues," said Rias, thinking back to what she and Koneko spoke about before the reception...

Some time earlier...

"How are you feeling?" Rias asked Koneko. Both girls were still in their school uniforms, with the latter in bed, blanket covering her lower half, and the forementioned seated on the side of the bed.

"Useless," admitted the petite devil.

"Well you're not willing to give up," said Rias encouragingly, "so I'm sure you'll be back to full strength very soon."

"I hate missing out on training," said Koneko.

"We all know that," said Rias, "but training would be worhtless if you weren't healthy enough to get something from it."

"It's hard to watch how strong Kiba, Xenovia, Akeno, Adrian and Katrina have become. Even that lazy horndog has made progress," said Koneko, referring to Issei, "meanwhile I feel further and further left behind." Rias can only give Koneko a look of sympathy as the smaller devil continued to speak her heart out, "Gaspers' even gotten more powerful lately. Thatan is getting faster, Pennie, Llarya and James are all getting more skilled. And I don't have Asias' power to heal people so...what's left for me?"

"Be fair," said Rias, "you'll improve too." Koneko shook her head negatively, tears starting to form,

"Yeah unless things continue like this, then I'll be obsolete..." she sniffed, "how can I be the weakest...and pathetic...I can never forgive myself if I held you back...!" Rias gasped at what Koneko had said, and the tears fell from the white haired she-devil, "...But I don't want to use my Nekomata powers to catch up! I'm so afraid to use them! To be like her! I won't...! I refuse to let that happen again!" Rias could only hug the crying Koneko, silently comforting her, yet little did they know, a green coat clad devil was listening in from the other side of the bedroom door, tears in his own eyes from Konekos' words,

"Oh Koneko, I know how you feel all too well..." Damon said to himself...

Present...

Damon could only sniff to himself as the small group of devils continued to sprint through the forest, desperate to find Koneko.

"I had no idea," said Issei, "that sucks balls!"

"Sadly, Koneko will have to overcome this by herself," said Rias, "We all have struggles we have to face alone..."

Meanwhile...

"Have you ladies seen Adrian anywhere?" James asked Llarya and Pennie, who were standing a few feet away from the ORC group of devils.

"I haven't seen him or Damon for a while," said Llarya, "and I haven't seen Rias either now that I think about it."

"You don't think Adrian is going to have the opposite of what happened at that pool party a while back ago, do you?" James and Llarya could only give her confused looks, and the blue skinned girl pinched the bridge of her nose, "Right, I forgot, you two weren't here yet. Let me show you." She then gently pressed her fingertips to Llaryas' temples, "Embrace eternity..." and Pennies' eyes turned black as she showed the dark elf Adrians' memory of the pool party, causing the dark elfs cheeks to turn rosey pink.

"He never mentioned that he did _that_ with Rias and Asia!" Llarya said in hushed surprise. Pennies eyes then returned to normal, and she drew her fingers away from Llarya. She turned to James ready to show him, but he took a step back,

"Ah, I'm pretty sure I'm better off not seeing what my nephew does with the women of his life when I'm not around..." he said, blushing out of embarrassment.

As this happened, Asia looked around,

"I haven't seen Issei around. I wonder where he is."

"Ah! Please escort them in, Baraqiel," said Azazel, gaining the attention of all those present in the room, especially Akeno. Soon Akenos' father entered the room, dressed as he were when he was training Akeno, and he was leading two figures into the room and towards Azazel, Thatan, Sonas' older sister Serafall Leviathan, and the remaining two devil kings; the first was an elderly man with grey eyes, insanely long white hair and equally long white beard, dressed in a short blue and white robe with gold tirm, a gold and white monocle with not chain, a black and gold hat with four blue orbs and red dots in between. The second figure was a beautiful young woman with silver-white hair, aqua eyes, dressed in a simple gray suit with a white button up shirt and pinkish-purple tie, and pink hair clips on the sides of her head.

Upon seeing the two new arrivals, Thatan caught himself staring at the female, and awkwardly cleared his throat while looking down at the floor.

"You know, for a crodgedy old bastard from the Northern wastes, you aren't looking too bad," said Azazel, earning a wide eyed stare from Thatan, and a smug grin from the elderly man,

"I like what your husband did with your hair," the elderly man replied to Azazel, gesturing to Sirzechs. Thatan squeezed his eyes shut for just a moment, one thought running through his head,

 _Mother of the Gods, there's now two of them!_

"Charming," said Sirzechs sarcastically. He then bowed his head respectfully, "it's been too long Lord Odin. How we've missed your casually homophobic banter." At the mention of the word 'Lord,' Thatan took his cue to hold his arms out and bow respectfully as well.

"Greetings Sirzechs," Odin said to the devil king, "and let me thank you personally for the invitation."

 _So this is Lord Odin..._ Thatan though to himself, turning his head to the side in thought, _...he's not exactly what I expected..._

"Lord Odin, you honor us with your presence," said Serafall, bowing respectfully. Odin simply smirked while stroking his beard upon seeing the younger devil ruler,

"I expected more from you Leviathan," he said, earning a confused look from her, "such a pretty young thing like yourself shouldn't be wearing drab clothes like that. This is a party, isn't it?" Serafall looked down at her elegant green and blue outfit,

"Good point!" Then in a blinding flash of pink light, Serafalls' outfit changed into that of a revealing pink magician, with a giant magic wand (more like a staff) in her hand.

 _Then again, I don't know what to expect anymore,_

thought Thatan with a raised eyebrow, but he looked back down to the floor when he noticed Odins' female friend. Pennie saw the exchange, and a thought came to mind,

 _Thatan 'Mudam, do you have a crush...?_


	17. Uninvited Guests

Chapter 17: Uninvited Guests

A/N: Happy New Year everyone! I apologize for not posting sooner, but I had to get back to my "day job" (those who know me know why thats funny). Anyway, here's the first chapter of the New Year!

"Oh my," said Odin, rubbing his chin in thought upon seeing Serafalls' new outfit, "what the hell just happened?"

"Have you been living in a cave or something?" Serafall asked him, entering a more childlike attitude, "This is the signature Magic Girl outfit! It's toats the rage!"

"I love it," said Odin with a lewd smile, "how would you like to stroke Odins' beard?" Thatan gave the elder man a look of disgusted disbelief,

 _Not sure who's worse: Issei, or this old fu-._

"Please keep in mind why we made the voyage, my lord." Thatan was jerked from his thought when Odins' female associate spoke, "You're here representing Valhalla." Odin gave his ally an annoyed look,

"Must you always be the downer in the room?" He asked her, "It's that kind of attitude that keeps you from getting a hero for yourself."

The woman then froze up, stunned by his words, soon followed up with her eyes tearing up as her heart shattered, and soon fell to her knees wailing loudly, gaining the attention of every being in the room.

"I may just be an ugly Valkyrie who's never had a man, but at least I won't die alone while living in the underworld!" She cried. Everyone simply stared at Odins' female friend, except for Thatan, who was openly glaring at the Norse God king.

"Sorry about her," Odin said, not noticing Thatans' glare, "this ball of nerves is named Rossweisse, my highly capable yet depressing assistant..." Odin then hushed his voice down to a whisper, "...that's why she can't find a man."

"Perhaps she wouldn't be as depressed if you didn't keep bringing up her lack of...'partnership?'" Suggested Thatan, finally earning Odins' attention.

"Oh, I almost didn't see you there. Who or what are you, exactly?" Thatan held himself up properly, keeping his distaste for the elder king to himself,

"My name is Thatan 'Mudam. I am the sole surviving native of the planet Sanghelios from another dimension." Odins' assistant, that Thatan learned to be the Valkyrie Rossweisse, sniffed before standing back up, looking at Thatan while wiping her eyes,

"So...you're an alien?" Thatan silently gulped, and hesitated when he answered her,

"As much as I hate the term, I am indeed what you call an 'alien,'" answered Thatan, "and if I heard correctly, you are a Valkyrie?" Rossweisse nodded, but before she could say more, Odin butted in,

"So the last being from another planet...and it's a damn shame that instead of a pretty one we got a giant lizard." Thatan turned to Odin, letting loose a low growl,

"A _lizard_ , you say?!" He asked in a low warning tone, but before the tall Sangheili could lash out, a new gentle voice penetrated the air,

"Allow me to apologize for keeping you waiting." The ORC immediately turned towards the voice, and they saw a familiar male figure enter the room; a pale blonde man with sad green eyes, a small smile and dressed in white and red robes with gold armor on his shoulders and around his collar, complete with a golden halo floating above his head.

"Archangel Michael!" Said Pennie, remembering him from Adrians' memories.

"Odin, Allfather of the Norse," the Archangel greeted the Norse God, "looking hale and hearty as ever, your Excellency." Michael was then joined by a familiar girl with orange hair tied in extremely long pigtails that went down her back, dressed in a white robe with her hood down. The ORC beamed with joy upon seeing Michaels companion,

"Irina!" Said Asia happily. The orange haired girl waved at them with a smile as James leaned over to Pennie,

"Is that really Michael, the Archangel?" He asked her.

"The one and only," said the Asari, "I remember him from Adrians' memories." James whistled to himself as he straightened up,

"Well then my nephew and his friends had better hurry back soon so they can say hi..." James then huffed to himself with a smile, "...who knew that I would run into an angel in Hell?"

Meanwhile...

"So what are you doing here Kuroka?" Koneko asked her older sister, who was still lounging in the tree.

"Seriously? I came back for you Shirone," said Kuroka, speaking as if she were explaining something to a child. "When everything went south I had to drop everything and run. I couldn't take you with me." As the two Nekomata sisters spoke to one another, Rias, Adrian, Issei and Damon finally caught up.

"Kuroka...!" Rias said quietly.

"I had a feeling she knew that weirdo cat lady," said Issei.

"Pretty sure they're related," said Adrian.

"They're sisters," confirmed Rias.

"SHHH!" Hissed Damon, trying to keep the three devils next to him silent as he peeked around the tree at the two Nekomata sisters, then turned to the devils and began showing a prolonged series of hand gestures and signals, ranging from simple to complex to downright bizarre, and when he finally finished he was left with three devils giving him various looks of confusion.

"Hey-yo, kitty cat!" Called a male voice, alerting the devils to look back at Koneko and Kuroka, and they saw a familiar young man in ancient Chinese armor enter the clearing,

"Bikou!" Adrian growled to himself.

"The Son Goku guy!" Issei added.

"The Chaos Brigade," finished Rias, finally understanding the situation.

"What is it, Bikou?" Kuroka asked.

"A pack of rats is veiled in the shadows," he informed her, "you've percieved them, yes?" Rias' eyes widened at what Bikou had said, even more so when he spoke directly to them, "With our mastery over sage arts, we can easily sense interlopers by the mere flow of their chi."

"Although it was quite amusing seeing the white haired boy do his little dance towards the other three," said Kuroka with a teasing tone, causing Damon to step out from behind the trees and into the clearing,

"I was speaking in signals, you cat cunt!!" He shouted indignantly, causing Koneko to whirl around and see him, followed by Rias, Adrian and Issei.

"Damon? Rias! You're here! And you brought Adrian and perv pants with you!" Damon stepped up in front of Koneko, acting as a bodyguard for her as he drew out his guns, while Adrian and Issei both summoned their Sacred Gears, and Rias took the lead,

"Kuroka! Koneko is a member of my household," she said with authority, "and we Gremorys always look out for our own."

"Your household..." Kuroka spat with distaste, "...like that matters. She and I are sisters, first and foremost." Kuroka then gave them an evil smirk, "I'm not going to hand her over to you just because you named her."

"Bikou!" Called out Adrian, "How's your White Trash Dragon boyfriend treating you?" Bikou laughed sarcastically at the one eyed devil before answering flatly,

"Vali is fine."

"He didn't deny being Valis' boyfriend," Issei said with a smug grin.

"Who are the other brats?" Kuroka asked Bikou.

"The cretin in the rear is the Red Dragon Emperor," answered Bikou, "the one with the eyepatch is the Bone Dragon who apparently saved the world, and the green coat clad moron is a descendant of some devil named Sparda." Kuroka scoffed as she sized up the three devils from afar,

"So the super titty freak, Rias' ex-boyfriend, and a jackass with overpowered cross-dimensional devil blood."

"You're damn right!" Shouted Issei, "Although I prefer connoisseur..."

"Shut up Issei," said Adrian, trying to keep his rage under control after being reminded of how he hurt Rias.

"You still didn't answer Konekos' question," said Damon, keeping his guns ready, "What the fuck do you want?"

"I wanted to invite my little sister to join Orphis, Vali and me," she answered with a purr. She then turned her attention to Koneko, "afterall cutie pie, you have the same killer power in your blood."

"I won't leave!" Said Koneko defiantly, "I found my place as part of Rias' family!" Damon kept both of his guns raised, with Black Dahlia aimed at Kuroka, and Blue Rose aimed at Bikou,

"You heard her!" Said Damon, "And I'll be damned if I let the girl who I spilled my heart out to three chapters ago walk away with a bunch of psychopaths!"

"I guess we'll have to take her from you then!" Kuroka said with murderous glee.

"Personally I'm excited you intend to resist," admitted Bikou, readying his staff, "I can't think of a better way to consume some time!" Adrian cocked an eyebrow at Bikous' comment,

"'Consume some time...?'" Adrians' eyes then widened, "...Oh no...!"

"We decided to kill two birds with one stone as the saying goes, and thus lured your female friend out," said Bikou, "Vali ordered us to escort a certain VIP to your quaint diplomatic congregation."

"Apparently he had a few issues with tonights get together," said Kuroka with an evil grin...

Meanwhile...

Sirzechs had just barely finished giving his speech about the intended peace between the Norse Gods and the Devils, Angels and Fallen to everyone at the party, and turned to Odin while gesturing to a large stone slab on the wall shaped like a shield,

"Lord Odin, if there are no objections, please sign the pact monument."

"Of course," said Odin, shedding his trouble making tone from before, and replacing it with one more serious. He approached the stone, hand outstretched, making the surface ripple like water,

"Objection!" Odin looked over his shoulder in displeasure,

"I'm surprised he waited _this_ long...that arrogant fool."

All eyes turned to see a handsome man in white robes appearing out of a large blue magic circle, floating in midair as the magic circle vanished behind him. He had floating light blue hair, amber eyes of a delinquent, yellow ear rings and a blue crown jewel on his forehead.

"I am the Norse God Loki!" He said proudly, "Greetings!"

"Alright! Now we got a party!" Said Azazel with a grin, earning a glare from Thatan,

"If I had known that this is how events would have unfolded, I would have brought my armor," said the Sangheili, "nevertheless, I didn't come _completely_ unprepared." Thatan reached into each of his sleeves, producing an energy sword in each hand, making the blades crack to life as he freed the weapons.

"Now what do we have here?" Loki asked curiously, seeing the tall Sangheili standing defensively in front of the Norse God, Devil Kings and company, ready to fight...


	18. Comforting as Hell

Chapter 18: Comforting as Hell

"Lord Loki, you may be the Norse God of Mischief, but that gives you no right to cause problems here," stated Sirzechs.

"Seeing Odin, our great Allfather, mingling with lesser mythologies causes me to suffer indescribable torments Sirzechs," said Loki, voicing his displeasure of seeing Odin in his current company.

"Seeing peace being made torments you?" Thatan asked, tightening his grip on his energy swords, "You sound like the Jiralhanae of my dimension..." Loki gave Thatan a confused glare, which in turn made the taller alien roll his eyes, "...big ape creatures, AKA Brutes, who loved nothing but war, and they wiped out most of my kind. All but myself." Loki scoffed at him,

"So if I'm a 'Brute,' what exactly does that make you?" Thatan kept his grip on his swords, and stood his ground,

"I'm the sole survivor of my race, who just happened to be on the winning side of that war." Loki smirked arrogantly,

"Well it seems you won't be surviving this one..." He then reared a hand back, as if ready to summon something terrible to end the Sangheili, until a voice boomed at the younger Norse God,

"LEAVE LOKI!" Everyone turned to see Odin taking a step forward, holding a hand in front of Rossweisse to keep her at bay, "If you return to Valhalla immediately, I'll forgive you for this public affront." Right as Odin finished speaking, four devil guards joined with Thatan, all of which were weilding winged halberds. Said guards then gave the taller alien looks of surprise when he slashed the ground in front of them with one of his energy swords, keeping them away from the Norse God.

"Back away!" Warned the Sangheili, "If this God wishes for a fight like he is now, I'm quite certain he will have no room for forgiveness...only blood..." He then turned to the Devil Kings and Odin, but was looking right at Rossweisse, "...and I'd feel a bit better if it were my own rather than that of my allies." Loki chuckled at Thatan,

"I was simply going to tell the old man to shove his forgiveness, but you, my alien friend, have a way of forging words like silver." Thatan turned back towards Loki, growling at his audacity, while Rossweisse took a defensive step in front of Odin,

"Oh great! Another man without manners!" She said, ready to fight as well.

"If he chooses to side an alliance with the other mythologies, it will make things incredibly difficult for me to set Ragnarok into motion," said Loki. Thatan gave Loki a raised eyebrow in confusion, while Azazel spoke up, his grin long since vanished,

"The lyrics are different, but the song sounds the same," said The Fallen Angel. Before he could say more however, Thatan quickly shot a whisper to him,

"What is this Rock of Ragnar? I'm not familiar with it," said the Sangheili.

"Ragnarok is doomsday for the Norse Mythology," he briefly answered, before returning his attention to Loki, "anyway kid, you're just another clown working for the Chaos Brigade."

"Working _for_ , no! Working _with_ , yes," corrected Loki, "but I admit this op was my idea."

"Glad you cleared _that_ up," said Thatan sarcastically.

"Now allow me to introduce you to my beloved son!" Thatans' eyes widened as Loki created a large magic circle on the floor, flooding the room with bright blue light before sending a powerful blast of energy out that sent the devil guards flying back, while Thatan used his energy swords to block the onslaught, tearing away at the sleeves and the bottom hem of his robes, barely pushing him back as he dug the balls of his feet into the floor, leaving deep skid marks as he stood his ground. As soon as the energy hit, it stopped, with Thatan finally moving his swords to properly see, and could hardly believe his eyes; there before him now stood a bluish-gray wolf, standing at ten meters tall, with yellow horns protruding from his shoulders.

 _"Good fucking gods!"_ Thatan cursed in Sangheili, right before speaking in English, "That's his blasted son?!" The wolf simply roared into the air, shaking the walls and ground all around...

Meanwhile...

Rias whirled around upon hearing the roar,

"Something's gone wrong!" She said urgently, "The council is under attack!" Kuroka laughed, and out of nowhere a thick fog appeared, surrounding the forest,

"Ah shit, now what?!" Asked Damon, growing more frustrated with how events were unfolding.

"It's a barrier," Adrian quickly deduced, "no doubt to keep us here and away from the reception."

"You're quite the Sherlock Holmes, heartbreaker," Kuroka said to the one eyed devil.

"Well the joke is on you, considering you two are trapped in here with us," said Damon, gesturing to himself and his friends.

"I think you need to learn how to count, Damon Sparda," said a new voice. It was deep and gravelly, like metal against a grindstone, and out into the open stepped the man in the black hooded cloak, his only visible feature being his green mechanical eye, standing on Bikous' right, while another young man stepped into the open and halting on Kurokas' left as she finally exited her perch in the tree. The fourth man was of Middle Eastern descent, dressed in a white tunic that stopped at his waist, covering a gold chest piece, gold shin guards over dark pants and boots, armored bracers over his forearms, and a red sash belt with the Kings Sword at his side. The eyes of Rias, Issei and Koneko widened upon seeing the last to enter, and Rias subconciously said his name,

"Darius...?" Adrian and Damon turned to the red haired she-devil, the formentioned quickly turning to a look of surprise, while Damon jerked a confused thumb to the newcomer,

"You know this guy?"

"Good to see you again, Lady Rias," Adrian slowly turned back around, his one eyes shadowed as Darius continued to speak, "It's also good to see you Issei, Koneko, and a pleasure to meet you, Damon."

"Darius Zafar...The Prince of Persia..." said Rias, doing her best to keep herself together, "...what are you doing here?"

"Same as the rest of the Chaos Brigade," said Darius plainly, "to test my abilities and cause some chaos."

"President..." began Adrian, his eye still shadowed as his rage began increasing, "...please tell me this isn't the same Darius that you met while me and the others were in New York."

"Am I missing something here?" Asked Damon, "I'm pretty sure a lot of the readers never read Scarecrows' spinoff story, me being one of them, so I don't know what's going on here."

"While you, me and Katrina were heading to New York to fight Zeus, Rias..." Adrian paused, gulping air as he choked back frustrated tears, "...she met this guy."

"She was heartbroken when Adrian abandoned her," said Darius, "so she sought comfort..." The cloaked man chuckled at Darius' words,

"The kind of comfort that made Rias' pussy as red as the hair on her head." Darius shot the cloaked man a brief glare before rolling his eyes and continuing,

"She wanted to know how to deal with loss. So I told her how, and I suppose it was simply the heat of the moment, but we spent that night in Adrians' bed." Adrians' fists tightened, his rage burning up to the surface at an alarming speed.

"Uh oh..." said Damon, almost seeing Adrians' rage rising, "...I think you guys just let the monster out of the box...!" Damon and the other devils began to take a couple of cautionary steps back, while Darius simply smirked while drawing out his Kings Sword,

"Well he may as well take advantage of it since I'm mortal once more!" Rias could hardly believe her ears,

 _So he actually did it!_ She thought to herself, _He stole the Dagger of Time from Riser and reverted his immortality_

Adrian could feel his rage at its boiling point, but to the surprise of everyone, including himself, he simply spoke,

"You know what...I don't care anymore..." He let his fists relax, and everyone stared at Adrian in shock, "...I don't care what anyone thinks of me, whether I'm a hero, a heartbreak or a monster..." everyone watched as Adrian slowly allowed the boneshell to encase his flesh, "...I don't care if I tear all four of you apart and drink the blood while my friends watch..." Rias, Damon, Koneko and Issei stared at Adrian in shock as he felt his teeth becoming razor sharp, "...and you know what...?" Adrian finally looked up, his fierce green eye becoming firey orange like hellfire, almost brimming with energy, _"...I don't care if I enjoy EVERY SECOND OF IT!!!"_

Adrian then snapped his head around, snatching Yamato out of Damons' coat, and merged it with his Sacred Gear at lightning speed,

"Adrian what the hell-?!" Damon started, but as soon as he saw Adrians' Sacred Gear resembling a samurai gauntlet with the blade of Yamato protruding from his wrist, he kept silent. Adrian then unfurled his wings, and with one mighty flap he speared Darius into the forest...


	19. Fight of your Life

Chapter 19: "Fight of you Life"

"Adrian!" Rias called out, reaching out a hand as if she could stop him, only for Damon to stand in the way as Bikou started to twirl his staff in the air,

"Alright devil kids, show me your power!" He shouted, slamming his staff down and cracking the earth, making the devil group split up and dive out of the way. Rias used her wings to keep herself in midair, and shot a powerful blast of dark energy at Kuroka, who emitted a faint blue glow, held up a hand, and made the energy dissapate on contact. Damon had both guns aimed at Bikou as he landed on his feet, unleashing a barrage of bullets on the Son Goku relative, who simply spun his staff in front of himself and deflected every single shot without harming himself. Issei charged at the cloaked man, his Sacred Gear arm ready to punch him full in the face, but as he sent his fist flying, he felt it get caught, and saw the cloaked man had caught the Red Dragons' fist, revealing his own arm in the process; the arm in question was all metal, silver and copper in color, held together with gears and wires, like an old robot from another time. Issei stared at the arm in shock before turning to the cloaked mans 'face,' seeing his mechanical green eye,

"Yeah...what were you really expecting, Boob Dragon?" Laughed the cloaked man, squeezing Isseis' hand and making a bone crack, bringing Issei down to a knee before spinning around and throwing him back to the other devils, landing roughly on his rear,

"Man! These guys aren't jerking around!" Winced Issei, shaking the pain out of his hand,

"No shit!" Stated Damon, finally giving up on shooting Bikou.

 _Would you mind if I cut in?"_ Everyone present looked up, seeing Tannin flying above them,

"Fuck yeah!" Cheered Damon, "It's our favorite two eyed, two horned, flying purple people beater!" Issei turned to Damon with a raised eyebrow,

"Okay just how long were you waiting to call him that?" He asked.

"You have no fucking clue," said Damon, not losing his smile for a second.

 _"He must have followed my powers energy signature,"_ said Ddraig.

 _"That's right,"_ said Tannin, _"you emmit enough power to make tracking simple._ _Plus there was something about Issei that bothered me."_

"Might want to get used to that," Issei said, mainly to himself. Damon laughed at what Tannin said,

"Oh really? What was it? His unhealthy obsession with titties?" Asked Damon, being a smart alec and earning a glare from Issei.

"The previous dragon king?!" Bikou shouted as he looked up, "You've peaked my interest!!"

"Go ahead monkey," said Kuroka, "you know you wanna." Bikou smirked while holding up a pair of fingers,

"Flying Nimbus!" A small pale yellow cloud formed under Bikous' feet, and lifted him up into the air, straight towards Tannin. He then held his staff out in front of himself, and the weapon extended to unbelievable lengths to reach the dragon, only for him to dodge the weapon and spew a torrent of flames into the air, attempting to snag the monkey king out of the sky. However, Bikou passed through the flames harmlessly with the help of his speeding Nimbus. He laughed into the air,

"I haven't had this much fun in ages!"

Meanwhile...

As Bikou battled Tannin in the air, Adrian and Darius were furiously clashing their respective swords against one another, sending sparks flying through the air, with Adrians' boneshell protecting him from the Kings Sword, and Darius' thousands of years worth of experience keeping him from getting slashed from Yamato. Suddenly Adrian managed to slip Yamato past the Kings Sword and slash Darius' left arm at the shoulder, making the Prince of Persia step back out of pain,

 _"Awe, that looked like it hurt,"_ said Adrian mockingly, _"maybe I should put you out of your misery!"_ Darius kept his sword up, smirking at Adrian as he held out his injured arm,

"I wouldn't get your hopes up..." and to Adrians' surprise a grainy substance began to crawl up Darius' arm, sealing the wound as if nothing even happened,

 _"Was that...sand?"_

"You see, before I met Rias, I met someone else you knew, and just like him, we both got our special powers at the same time in New Marais." Adrian tilted his head to the side briefly, then straightened up with his one eye wide,

 _"Calvin...! But that means...you're a conduit?!"_

"Yes," confirmed Darius, "but unlike Calvin, who had electricity, I got sand based powers..." He then gave Adrian a look something fierce, "...and with the help of Vali and the Chaos Brigade, I managed to unlock more of my powers potential!" Darius stuck the tip of his sword in the ground, held his hands out to the sides, and allowed piles of sand to fall out of his palms, only for the sand to start crawling up Darius' legs, around his torso, and soon encasing his body.

Adrian watched with curiosity, and before long the sand began to take shape, into the form of chainmail with amor plating and complete with a helmet that resembled a growling wolf, the Princes' covered face glaring glowing gold eyes out of the growling wolfs mouth and at Adrian,

"Now then, Adrian Michaels," said Darius, "it's time you met the Sand Wolf!" Darius snatched the Kings Sword back up, charging at Adrian faster and stronger than before, and with one slash he attacked Adrian, only for the weapon to be blocked by Yamato,

 _"Hello Sand Wolf,"_ Adrian greeted nonchalantly, _"Meet the Bone Dragon!"_ Adrian then summoned his Balance Breaker Scale Mail, making Darius' gold eyes wide, and forced him back, soon going on the offensive and making the Prince give a nervous exhale.

 _Okay...so he has his own set of armor,_ Darius thought to himself, _no matter, I can still take him down!_ Darius then held up a free hand, sending a blast of sand towards Adrian, who simply held up his own free hand, using his gear to absorb the energy and leave the discarded sand on the ground. When he was finally close enough, Adrian reached out and grabbed Darius' hand, snapping the fingers back and making the Prince yell into the air.

Adrian chuckled evilly as he yanked his hand away, tearing off the armor from Darius' broken hand as he did so,

 _"You think I'm in the fight of my life against you, don't you...?"_ Darius said nothing, but kept swinging the Kings Sword expertly with his injured hand behind himself, taking on a fencing fighting style. Adrian blocked the attack just as skillfully, until he forced them to lock blades, bringing them nose to nose, and Adrian grabbed the prince by the throat with his free hand, saying words that Darius knew to be true, and made his blood run cold, _"...You're in the fight of your life against ME!!"_

Meanwhile...

"So the Sand Wolf versus the Bone Dragon, and the Monkey King versus the Meteor Dragon. Those four are going to have a blast," said Kuroka, "Now then, are you going to hand over my baby sister or not?" Damon scoffed at the Nekomata, held up his guns, then flipped them so the grips were directed at Issei,

"Hold those." Issei confusedly took the guns, and as soon as he did Damon began undoing the front of his pants.

"Damon _what are you doing?!"_ Asked Rias in shock, seeing Damon reaching in and fishing out his member,

"Giving her my answer as to weather or not we are giving Koneko to her," he answered, and no sooner was his cock out that he began urinating in front of her and the cloaked man.

Kuroka simply looked away while holding a hand up, smiling and chuckling, while the cloaked man simply shook his head at the white haired devil,

"Damon Sparda, ever the joker," he said in his gravelly tone.

"Joker? Nah," said Damon, before he spoke in a gravelly tone as well, "I am Batman."

Issei choked back a laugh as Damon shook out the last few droplets of urine from himself, tucked himself away and finally retrieved his guns from Issei.

"So I'll take that as a no," said Kuroka, quickly sporting an evil grin, "Fine, I guess I have to kill ya."

 _"Kids, I have a plan!"_ Shouted Tannin, _"While I'm slapping this monkey around, you guys pound those pussies! Are you the devils that saved the world or not?"_ Tannin then soared over them, sending a massive gust of wind between all of them.

"Pretty sure it's a bit more complicated than that!" Shouted Issei.

"Agreed," said Damon, "especially when one of them happens to be Konekos' sister." Damon then turned to the petite devil, seeing she had a solemn look on her face as he mentally planned his next move, but what she did next almost shattered him on the inside,

"Just stop! Look it's fine, I'll come with you," Koneko said to Kuroka, taking a step forward towards her older sister...


	20. Family

Chapter 20: Family

A/N: Twenty chapters down! I'm glad that this story is moving right along, and I don't think I'm slowing down yet. For those of you that stuck around this long (namely you dmandog056), thank you. Now here it comes at you, Chapter 20: Family!

As Koneko finished speaking to her sister and taking her step, the other present devils voiced their protests, starting with Issei shouting,

"You shut your whore mouth!"

 _WHAP!!_

The perverts head jerked to the side, blood dripping from his mouth as Damon landed a quick pistol whip to the side of Isseis' mouth,

"Issei, you speak like that to her again, you'll have more than a bruised jaw to worry about," he said in a deathly serious tone. He then turned to Koneko, "Koneko, you shut your whore mouth!"

Rias rolled her eyes at Damons' obvious hypocracy, and spoke to Koneko herself,

"You don't get to do that!" She said to her only rook. Koneko simply ignored her,

"First you got to let my friends go, unharmed," she said to her older sister.

"No ma'am," Rias said with folded arms, "you are my servant, pertainer of my household and my friend. Leaving me is not an option." Damon turned to his invisible wall,

 _"...Anymore..."_ he mouthed quietly.

"My sister is too strong. I know what she can do better than anyone..." Koneko said, her voice starting to crack as she held back tears.

 _Thud! Thud!_

Koneko heard something metal drop to the ground, then felt a pair of arms wrap around her, figuring out Damon had dropped his guns and swords, hugging her from behind,

"Don't worry..." said Damon with closed eyes and a reasurring smile, "...I was already willing to fight with everything I got to protect the people I care for, but just for you, I will fight with everything I got _and then some_." Koneko softly gasped as a light blush crossed her cheeks. Kuroka scoffed at Damon,

"Oh please, I understand Shirones' true potential better than that bitch Rias ever could," she said, "and especially more than an idiot like you," she added tartly. She then turned her attention to Koneko, "Now come here babe, I'll show you how to kick ass, sage arts style."

"No I don't need that power!" Koneko said urgently, her eyes briefly shadowed by her hair. "Not ever!" She then tilted her head down, unable to hold the tears back anymore as she cried out, "I don't want my strength to come from other peoples pain!" Damon made a gesture for Rias to come closer, and guided the hands of the Princess of Ruin onto the petite devil, having her hold her while Damon stepped forward, already having had enough or Kuroka,

"Listen up Michelle Pfeiffer!" Damon began, "Do you have any idea what you've done to her? Your own sister? Flesh and blood? When you decided to go full on Catwoman, kill your master and leave her behind in the dust?!" As Damon continued his rant, Bikou and Tannin continued fighting in the air, clashing and spewing flames that lit up the sky, making Damon look more fierce as he roared at Kuroka, "When you left her behind, this brave _brave_ girl saw hell first hand, finding no joy whatsoever with an entire community of devils out to get _her_ , for what _you_ did!" Damon huffed, not even close to finished with his rant, "You left her behind, the only one she trusted, the one she thought had her back, and you skull fucked that trust. And with all those douchey devils trying to give her enough shit so she would be gone forever, she had no one to turn to. She was all alone!" Damon hadn't realized it, but he had unleashed his Devil Trigger as he bellowed at full volume, _"You lost every and any right to call her a sister! To call her family!"_

"Damon...thank you..." said Koneko, causing him to look back at her, and the sorrowful look on her face caused him to calm down some,

"That's why everyone in the ORC, myself included, try to show her the greater things in life..." said Damon.

"I'm going to stay...so leave Kuroka!" Said Koneko, giving her sister a teary eyed look of defiance, "I don't want to go with you, alright? My name is Koneko Tojo! And I am choosing to live my life with my master and that's final!!" Damon smiled at Koneko,

"That's my girl," he said quietly to himself before returning his glare to Kuroka, "Looks like she's decided to stay as Rias' rook, where she belongs, where she is cared for, and... and loved..." Damon paused, letting loose a breath of air as he hinted his feelings for Koneko, then returned to his origianl serious tone, "...and the Gremory House is more family to her, than you can ever _hope_ to be! So if you so much as _look_ at her wrong, you'll find out first hand what it's like to have the full might of the Gremory House and the Descendant of Sparda _raining hell on your twisted cat ass_!!!" Damon huffed, finally done with his rant, and Koneko cried tears of joy into Rias' arms from his words.

 _That...was actually pretty awesome,_ Issei thought to himself, and found himself standing next to Damon,

"Not only the Descendant of Sparda, but you'll also have to go through the Red Dragon Emperor to get to these two hot ladies!" Damon gave Issei a look of surprise,

"Whoa, seriously Issei?" Kuroka chuckled, apparently unphased by the words of either Damon or Issei,

"Even when you two know you won't win? What a couple of jokes," Kuroka then had a knowing smile on her face, "It's go time!" She then raised a single finger, creating several arcane symbols in front of her hand, and summoning a purplish black fog that covered the ground,

"Hey!! What the fog?!" Shouted Issei.

"Okay that was just cheesy," said Damon, but then turned around to see Rias and Koneko falling to their knees out of sheer pain, and soon Damon was brought down to a knee as well, feeling his chest constricting from sheer pain,

"Guys! Are you alright?" Issei asked.

"No, dipshit! It feels like this fog is killing us!" Shouted Damon. As he struggled to stand back up, he noticed the cloaked man reach into his cloak, drawing out a ventilation mask, and place it inside his hood, audibly breathing better than before.

"My magic mist is wicked effective against devils and spirits and such," said Kuroka, "shocking it doesn't work too well on dragons though."

"You bitch!" Shouted Issei, clearly unaffected by the fog.

"I watered down the poison so they won't be dying anytime soon," said Kuroka with a grin. "It's a lot more fun to watcn them die slowly." Issei tightened his fist as the Nekomatas' viciousness, but he quickly felt a hand on his shoulder as Damon hoisted himself to his feet,

"It's alright Issei," he breathed, "just remember what I told you..." Issei looked down at Damons' hand, then raised an eyebrow at the former hunter,

"'Nintey two percent of rape starts with a hand on the shoulder?'"

"I wasn't going to say that this time," Damon wheezed, "I always say 'it's always good to be prepared.' I say that a lot," Damon said in an uncertain tone, mostly to himself.

"When have you ever said that?!" Asked a flabbergasted Issei.

"Doesn't matter," said Damon, "what matters is that I came prepared for this shit!" He then reached into his coat, producing a bright white light, making everyone else shield their eyes, and as quickly as it appeared it vanished. Everyone looked back at Damon, and saw he now had on a pair of metal gauntlets, grieves, back armor, and a face plate that covered the lower half of his face, most importantly his mouth and nose, allowing him to breath normal.

Damon clenched his fists, making drills pop out of his forearms, then released his fists, making the drills disappear. He looked down at the grieves, raised one foot up, and briefly made a buzzsaw blade pop out the side of his foot, leaving a deep cut in the ground.

"Gilgamesh is back in business!" Shouted Damon.

"Where did you get that?" Asked Issei in amazement.

"I raided my uncles armory before me and Adrian left my dimension," Damon explained. He then looked towards Kuroka and the cloaked man, then turned to Issei, "I call dibs on Kuroka."

"Oh c'mon!" Whined Issei, "Why can't I fight her?"

"Three reasons. One: she will eat you alive. Two: Dress Break. And three: We don't have a lot of time to fuck around while Rias and Koneko are probably dying." Issei turned back to Rias and Koneko, who couldn't even stand out of the pain of breathing in Kurokas' mist.

"Good point," said Issei, and prepared himself to have another bout with the cloaked man, "I hope you're ready pal! Cause the next bone that breaks is gonna be yours!" The cloaked man scoffed,

"No more broken bones," he said, "but I might just take that Sacred Gear off your arm...it'll make a nice specimen for my experiments..." Both Issei and Damon got into their defensive positions,

"Come get some..." said Damon, right before he turned to his invisible wall, "...uh Scarecrow? You might want to go ahead and switch gears so we can see how the others at the reception are doing." He and Issei then refocused on Kuroka and the cloaked man, and ran into the fray...


	21. Fenrir

Chapter 21: Fenrir

Back at the reception...

Everyone could only stare at the giant wolf that had appeared before Thatan, with the present ORC members, Sona and her house ready to fight at any given moment, while the larger alien was unsure what to make of the large beast.

"Azazel? What exactly is that thing?" He asked. "Is it really Lokis' offspring?"

"That thing is Fenrir," said Azazel, "his fangs can kill a god, satan, even a legendary dragon, and he really is Lokis' son." Thatan blinked, then turned back to the giant wolf,

"I'm not even going to ask what sort of activities he partook in to spawn a monstrosity like _that_." Loki glared at Thatan, then snapped his fingers, causing Fenrir to pounce towards Thatan at an alarming speed. Thatan knew he wouldn't be fast enough to dodge the creature, but he knew he was fast enough to strike, so he lifted his arms, holding his energy swords high, and when the giant wolf was close enough Thatan brought the swords down in an X, slashing right across the beasts nose, making it whine and back peddle away from the alien, bringing a paw to his nose in pain. The wolf moved his paw away, showing the X cut and cauterized into his wet nose, growling at the tall alien.

Fenrir then leapt up towards the ceiling, bounding off to a different section of the room while sending large chunks of rubble down to the others below, specifically towards Asia and Gasper.

Both of them screamed until a blue Mass Effect bubble appeared in the air, keeping the rubble at bay, and in turn caused them both to see Pennie being the source of the bubble,

"James!" She called out, and the young cowboy ran past Asia and Gasper, snagging them by an elbow as he quickly dragged them out from under the floating debries. The Asari then let the debries fall freely once the others were out of harms way, gaining the attention of the giant wolf. Before it can even fully turn towards her, however, a wave of dark energy hit it square in the face, turning its attention to Llarya, weilding her twin war axes. Then the wolf was hit with a blast of yellow lightning and a pair of repulsor blasts, forcing it to turn towards Akeno and Katrina, hands pulsing with lightning and weilding Sektors' gauntlets respectively.

The wolf finally decided to go for Akeno and Katrina, with the latter making Sektors' gauntlets disappear, and replace it with Soul Reaver,

"Bite me, Fido," Katrina taunted the wolf, and got into a defensive position, but before she or Fenrir could lash out, a bright flash of light, white, yellow and blue in color, zipped over her and Akenos' heads, hitting Fenrir square in the chest, stunning him before he could take another step. Katrina, brielfy blinded by the light of the lightning, blinked until she could see again, and saw two men standing in front of Akeno and herself; the first she knew to be Akenos' father, Baraqiel, and a man in a wide bamboo hat she wasn't expecting to see,

"Lord Raiden!" Katrina said in surprise.

"I apologize for being late," said the Thunder God, "There was a small skirmish in Outworld that called for my attention."

"But what are you doing here?" Asked Katrina.

"To sign the peace treaty, on behalf of my Earthrealm," Raiden brielfy explained.

"I'm afraid these girls are off limits, pup," Baraqiel said to Fenrir.

The wolf simply growled at the Fallen Angel and Thunder God, while Loki simply smirked,

"Oh goodie, a couple of heroes, wishing to save the day," he lazily said in a mocking tone.

Suddenly, a wave of pink needle-like crystals shot into Fenrirs side, and as soon as six of them pierced his flesh, they exploded, making him roar into the air as he turned to see Pennie wielding an empty Needler, struggling to get a new canister to reload it.

The wolf growled, no longer stunned, and bounded for the Asari girl, who threw her arms up to shield herself, squeezed her eyes shut for the inevitable impact, and gasped when she felt a small spray of something wet crossing her cheek. She heard others gasp, a distinctive grunting noise, and her eyes snapped open to see Thatan standing in front of her, using his bare hands to keep Fenrirs' jaws at bay, his right hand pressing down on Fenrirs' bottom jaw, impaled on one of his fangs, and his left hand was keeping the top jaw up, one of the canine teeth digging through his palm and down into his forearm.

"Thatan!" Pennie gasped, but the Sangheili was focused in keeping Fenrir at bay, then with his sheer strength and might he slammed Fenrir down onto the floor, his body slamming with it. Loki nodded his head in admiration,

"Such strength...quite a feat to actually slam my sons head down like that...yet utterly pointless." Fenrir slowly stood back up, licking its lips and tasting the cold lavender blood in his mouth.

"I would hardly call protecting my sister pointless," said the Sangheili, already falling to a knee due to the rapid bloodloss, which in turn caused Pennie to rush to him, slinging his right arm over her shoulders to keep him steady. Fenrir growled, ready to strike again, until one voice shouted loudly above everything else,

"LOKI!" The Mischief God turned around, seeing James standing on a table, aiming a revolver at him, "Your nonsense ends here, or I will end you myself." Loki paused, staring at the temporally displaced cowboy, then turned his head to the ceiling, practically howling with laughter as everyone else stared at James in confusion,

"Child, do you honestly think a simple human-made bullet is going to harm me?" Loki asked him.

"You sure this is just a simple human-made bullet?" James asked him. Loki tilted his head, lowering himself down ever so slighlty, seeing James keep the gun aimed at him,

"I am a God, and the beast you see before you is a Demigod, do you honestly believe you have something in that primitive weapon that can kill us both?"

"Kill you both? No," said James, "just you." He then pulled the hammer back on the revolver, ready to shoot, with Loki looking on, now curious to see if James, a young human moved forward in his own timeline, really did have a weapon to harm himself, the Norse God of Mischief.

Before Loki could find out or for James to shoot, a green light began to shine underneath both the Norse God and Fenrir, and before either one could do more damage, they were both stuck in a magic pyramid.

"You left yourself open," said one of the devil kings. He was a handsome young man with slicked back green hair and blue eyes, dressed in elegant green robes.

"Beelzebub?!" Shouted Loki, right before vanishing out of sight with Fenrir. James exhaled, slowly releasing the hammer on his gun and lowering it without firing the bullet.

"Well played," commented Sirzechs to Beelzebub.

"Same goes to you James," said Llarya, guiding Asia over to Thatan so she could heal him, "clever trick getting him distracted long enough for that devil king to trap him with that magic, and nice touch with that bluff about you having that magic bullet in the gun." Llarya then saw James empty his gun, seeing there was only one bullet inside, and what James said next made her stare at him in surprise,

"I was only half bluffing," he said. "I did indeed have the magic bullet in there, but I didn't have time to carve Lokis' name into the side for the magic to work."

Once Pennie was sure Asia had Thatan on a steady road to recovery, she approached James as well,

"You mean you were seriously going to waste your magic bullet? The one Erron Black gave you?"

"If that meant saving my nephews friends, then yes," said James.

"Are you hurt, Akeno?" Baraqiel asked his daughter. She angrily looked away, refusing to make eye contact with her father, and the older fallen simply took his leave when he didn't recieve an answer. As soon as he was gone however, Akeno looked in his general direction, feeling a twinge of regret pull at her heart. Katrina noticed, but decided to wait until later to prod her girlfriend with questions...

Back in the forest...

Rias barely managed to shoot a blast of dark energy where Kuroka was standing not two seconds prior, only to see her vanish in a blue glow and reappear at a safer distance. This was followed with Damon trying to use Gilgamesh on the Nekomata, with his drill punches and buzzsaw kicks, but she keeps teleporting out of the way and wearing down Damons' already thin stamina.

"Impressive attacks," said Kuroka, "yet still useless."

"Boosted Gear!" Shouted Issei, trying to summon his Balance Breaker armor, but was left simply staring at his Sacred Gear arm, "Oh c'mon!"

 _"As I thought,"_ said Tannin as he flew overhead.

"Yo gramps! What's going on here?" Issei asked the flying dragon.

 _"This is the result of your training with Tannin,"_ said Ddraig, _"you'll have to decide if you want to power up, or Balance Break."_

"So you're telling me I could do a Balance Breaker right now?!"

 _"Yes, but you won't be able to take out those guys with your Balance Breaker without a radical catalyst."_

"Radical catfish?!"

 _"The rest is up to you boys,"_ Ddraig finished.

 _CRANG!_

Issei was sent stumbling backwards, clutching his bleeding nose after taking a punch from the cloaked man,

"Pity," said the man, "looks like the Red Dragon Emperor is going to die without even busting out the scale mail a second time." He then held his arm out to the side, and to Isseis' shock he created a staff of light in his metal hand,

 _A light staff?! But that would mean he is either an angel or fallen,_ Issei thought to himself, _but then what does he need a mask to protect himself from devil killing poison-?_

 _CRACK!_

Issei took a vicious uppercut from the cloaked mans spear of light, sending him skidding on the ground over to Rias and Koneko. Soon Damon was standing in front of them, acting as a human shield as Kuroka pummeled him with blasts of energy, making him shout into the air,

"Damon please stop!" Begged Koneko, "if you keep this up she is going to kill you!" Damon simply gave Kuroka a cocky smirk through his Gilgamesh mask,

"Wouldn't be the first time I died in this series..." he said back to Koneko...


	22. Poke

Chapter 22: Poke

As Damon continued to take the energy assault from Kuroka, Adrian was slowly gaining more and more of an upper hand on Darius, who was almost out of power, half covered in blood, and his armor was in shambles. Adrians' scale mail was half shattered as well, but his boneshell was still perfectly intact,

 _"Oh Darius..."_ Adrian tutted, _"...shame on you for not coming to this fight more prepared._ _I mean, what were you expecting when_ _you decided to pick a fight with the one who took on a devil god and won?"_ Darius spat a mouthful of blood onto the ground, using his one good hand to bend his broken fingers back into place, holding the Kings Sword under his arm,

"Even when it seems like I'm losing, I still favor my odds better than yours," said the Prince of Persia. He then grabbed the Kings' Sword with his good hand, and pointed it at Adrian, ready for another bout. The one eyed devil scoffed, then removed Yamato from his Sacred Gear arm, switched it to his right hand, then charged at Darius, grabbed his arm, twisted it painfully, making him drop the Kings' Sword as bone popped, then with an almighty backflip he kicked Darius into the air, grabbed the Kings' Sword with his gear hand and leapt into the air after him, using both Yamato and the Kings' Sword to practically skewer Darius in the air, sending blood flying as Adrian viciously stabbed, poked and slashed with the two swords, even jamming the Kings' Sword through the bottom of Darius' left foot and out his left knee, and Yamato into his back and out his right shoulder.

Darius cringed from the violence he was enduring, and when Adrian tore the swords from his body, he let loose a shakey breath, while Adrian rose up, right foot raised, and dropped down, stomping onto Darius' chest with full force and smashing him into the ground, making him spew blood from his gaping mouth.

 _"How are you liking your odds now?"_ Adrian asked him. Darius turned an open mouthed glare at the one eyed devil, then closed his mouth and spit more blood directly at him, causing Adrian to close his one eye, and calmly wipe the blood from his face. Adrian then brought both swords up, and stabbed Darius' knee caps, lifted him up into the air and slammed him down onto the ground. Darius was now writhing from the pain as Adrian chuckled wickedly,

 _"You know, I could just kill you right now,"_ he said, looking at the injured prince, _"but if I did, that means I have to stop my fun..."_ Darius rolled himself onto his belly, using his one good hand to try crawling away from Adrian as he brought the Kings' Sword to his lips, letting his tongue snake out and take a long lick of blood off the blade, not caring or even feeling the pain of the light burning his flesh, _"...and we are just getting started!"_ Adrian then brought the tip of the Kings' Sword down, and stabbed Darius' uninjured hand, making shout into the air once again, now unable to fight or defend himself...

Back to Damon and the others...

"I don't get it," said Kuroka, "why does Vali have a rage boner for these guys? Let alone defeat a mutant devil named Zeus. How can they make anyone retreat from anything?" Damon, who was barely standing after taking the brunt of Kurokas' attack, lightly smirked to himself as he felt the last bit of his strength become diminished.

 _She packs a hell of a punch,_ Damon thought to himself, _but I still got a ways to go before she has me wiped out._

The cloaked man then joined Kurokas' side,

"That imbecile is just going to keep taking your attacks until either he has enough power to Devil Trigger, or someone else manages to whip something out of their ass," he said to her, "so to speed things up, I'm going to take this smartass out quick, but painful." Before Damon could even blink, he felt a pain in his chest, causing him to look down, and he saw the cloaked man had already closed the distance, and pierced a sword of light right through his heart, making him cough out blood, and the man effortlessly tore the mask from Gilgamesh off Damons' face before jumping back towards Kuroka, leaving the blade in Damons' chest and forcing him to breath the devil killing poison.

"Damon!" Koneko wailed, seeing the white haired devil sink to his knees, the sword of light vanishing from sight as he felt his chest constricting from the poison, and burn from the light,

 _So...I guess this is how it all ends..._ Damon thought to himself, _...I let my uncle Dante die...then I let most of my family die...aunt Trish...Lady..._ _Bayonetta...Luka...my girl Blair..._ Damon stopped himself from thinking of them as he saw Kuroka powering up another shot, _Nyna...sons...Koneko...forgive me...but it looks like I'm about to join the rest of my family..._

Kuroka shot the blast of energy, and Damon closed his eyes, ready to die...

 _BOOM!_

Damon heard the explosion, felt the wind from it, but felt no impact, he then opened his eyes, and looked to the side, seeing Issei now on his stomach in the dirt, clothes partially torn and covered in dust,

"Issei, no!" Shouted Rias, and that's when Damon figured it out,

 _Did that crazy perv just take that shot? For me?_

"I really don't care if you're Konekos' sister or not..." growled Issei as he slowly stood up, clutching his Sacred Gear arm, "...you made Koneko cry, damn near killed Damon and that's the kind of bullshit I just can't handle!"

"Awe, you really do care!" Wheezed Damon, slowly, painfully standing himself back up, with Kuroka laughing at the sight,

"Now I really feel bad for Shirone," she said, "a mud covered Lancelot-wannabe loser protecting his boyfriend is enough to creep anybody out...makes my skin crawl."

"Issei is my friend and Damon is something special!" Koneko said in defiance.

"...Maybe she's right..." said Issei, "...even though I got a legendary dragons' power in me I can't do a damn thing! Talk about a disappointment..." Isseis' eyes narrowed in frustration, "...I must be the most useless, talentless devil of all time!"

"Throughout history most Red Dragon Enperors get obsessed with their power and wind up going completely insane," said Koneko, gaining Isseis' attention, "it seems my sister has followed their lead." Damon wheezed at Koneko,

"Huh, sounds like the human devil hybrids of my world," he said. "in fact, it sounds like my grandfather Virgil, and my dad Nero when Zeus got a hold of him."

"Sure they had power," said Koneko, "but they lost control, and once that happens, it's too late." Koneko focused on Issei, "It's hard for me to say this, but you may be the least douche baggy Red Dragon Emperor that has ever existed."

"Maybe that's why you are such a pussy compared to the others," Damon said, earning a brief glare from Issei before continuing, "but I am motherfucking sure you're the pussy dragon we can count on, no matter what amigo," he finished, holding out his Gilgamesh covered Devil Bringer arm to Issei, gesturing for a fist bump.

"Do you really mean that?" Asked Issei. "For real?"

"I'm offering the fist bump, aren't I?" Asked Damon, "So hurry up and pound it while I'm still alive." Issei looked down at Damons' fist, and with a small smile he held his Sacred Gear arm up and returned the fist bump. Suddenly, Issei remembered what Ddraig said,

... _take out those guys with your Balance Breaker without a radical catalyst._

"Of course!" Said Issei, "So that's what he meant!"

 _"The sleeper has awakened!"_ Said Tannin, still flying in the air.

"Okay guys, I think I know what might help me crank this up to the next level," said Issei, "I can beat them both with my Balance Breaker. But first, I'm going to need your help Rias."

"Looks like we are finally getting somewhere," said Damon with a nod, "maybe we can pull this off without me dying again..." Suddenly, something clicked in Damons' head, "...Die...again...!!" The white haired devil then dug through his coat pockets, and in his Devil Bringer hand he withdrew something small, keeping it out of sight of the others, and opened his hand enough to see the object himself, revealing only a golden glow that lit his face up with a smile. He held the object down to his side, and turned to Issei, "Whatever you're going to do, do it fast," he said, "because I think I got just the thing if one of us bites the dust." Issei gave Damon a serious nod,

"Well that's great, but I still need Rias' help in order to get my Balance Breaker up." Damon faced Kuroka and the cloaked man while Issei kneeled down in front of Rias,

"What do you need Issei?" She asked her pawn, "I'll do anything in my power to assist you." Damon was ready for one last fight, while Issei said in his most urgent tone,

"In that case, let me poke yo titties!"


	23. Gold Orb

Chapter 23: Gold Orb

Needless to say, Rias was taken by surprise, and Damons' eyes widened as he spoke to Koneko without turning around,

"Did that motherfucker just say what I think he just said?" He asked through a clenched jaw.

"Yes, yes he did," said Koneko in her usual flat tone.

"Awe jeez," Rias said to herself with closed eyes, then returned to her serious face as she spoke to her pawn, "well if that's what it takes to get you going then have at it." Now it was Isseis' turn to be surprised,

"I got the green light?!" He asked, not believing what he was hearing. Damon rolled his eyes, bringing the palm of his free hand to his face as Issei readied himself, "I'm gonna poke 'em! I'm pushing that nipple in there deep babe! Let's rock and roll!" Issei then took in a sharp breath as Rias lifted part of her dress, exposing her breasts for the others to see,

"Do it quickly, please," said Rias with a blush, refusing to make eye contact with anyone, "this feels a little ridiculous." This in turn led to Damon turning around, taking an unintentional peek while speaking to Issei,

"As great as it is to see Rias' rack again, you know Adrian is going to kill you in the slowest, most painful way imaginable. Not joking, he will become the unholy lovechild spawned from Pinhead and Jigsaw as soon as he gets back."

 _"What do you think you're doing?!"_ Shouted Tannin, catching a glimpse of Issei kneeling in front of the exposed Rias while still struggling to fight Bikou.

"Tannin, Damon, I need you both to fend them off long enough for me to poke Rias' fun bags, alright?"

 _"In the middle of a battle?! You want to poke her breasts?!"_ Tannin shouted at the Red Dragon, _"They want to kill you!! This is no time to try reaching second base!!"_

"Pretty sure it's not about that," said Damon, pinching the bridge of his nose in aggravation, "and I'm certain that this ninja right here is going to give off some dumbass reason how it's not."

"I'm going to poke nip to charge my Balance Breaker!" Said Issei. Damon turned to the pervert, smoothly placed the object in his Devil Bringer back in his pocket, cheeks puffed out and hands outstretched as if he were going to strangle him, but then held his hands up, calming himself,

"This is fine, this is fine," Damon said to himself, "you're getting to see Rias' topless before you die, so this is fine."

 _"Were our training sessions really that useless?"_ Tannin asked him rhetorically, _"Wow. You really are an idiot."_

"Yo Barney, the big purple dragon!" Damon called out, "Pretty sure everyone here already knew that, AND everyone not here knew that."

"Hey Bikou, have you ever seen this kind of tactic before?" Kuroka asked the monkey king, "Rias Gremory just whipped out her license and registration for the Red Dragon Emperor."

"This I gotta see!" Said Bikou, zipping past more of Tannins' firey breath.

"It'll make for an interesting footnote in my research if this works," said the cloaked man. Issei then had his right hand raised, ready to poke, but then he stopped, and quickly turned to up towards Tannin,

"Hey Leatherface! Problem!"

 _"What is it?! Did something go wrong?!"_

"The right hand or the left hand? Which one do I choose?"

 _"You simpleton!!!"_ Tannin bellowed, _"They're exactly the same!!!"_

"Oh my God, can we move this along?" Asked Damon, briskly approaching Issei, grabbing both of his hands, and forcing the index fingers up, "You already fucked Asia, and you're just a dick stroke away from fucking Xenovia. QUIT ACTING LIKE A VIRGIN!!" He then turned Issei back towards Rias, held his index fingers forward, and ever so gently pushed Rias' nipples in with Isseis' fingers, causing Rias' already mad blush to deepen, and she squeezed her eyes shut in embarrassed pleasure,

"Oh no..."

"It works! Just like Azazel said!" Issei cheered perversely.

Right then, the green gemstones of Isseis' gear shined brightly, sending a wave of energy back that sent Damon stumbling and falling on his rear,

 _"You did it!"_ Shouted Ddraig, _"You finally boosted your power!"_ Issei was then encased in red flames that harmlessly rolled over him as the power began to grow, _"Welsh Dragon! Balance Breaker!!"_

"You're the worst," Koneko said to Issei, returning to her flat tone and stone face, but had a light embarrassed blush crossing her cheeks, "A red dragon perv deluxe."

When the red flames subsided, Issei was now in midair, encased in his signature red armor with yellow spikes, green eyes and gemstones, revealing his Balance Breaker armor was at full strength. With both Ddraig and Tannin setting aside Isseis' obvious perversion, Damon simply shook his head,

"Adrian is so going to kill us," he said to himself. At first Kuroka was surprised by the turn of events, but then placed a cocky grin on her face,

"Heh. Things are starting to get interesting," she breathed in both excitement and hidden nervousness, right before she turned to the cloaked man, giving him a nod. The man then focused on Issei,

"Not many people know this," said the man, "but I have my ways of using different magics and abilities, so why don't you give _this_ a whirl..." a magic orange octagon then appeared behind the man, sporting a mix of different symbols, "...I give you a combination of sage arts, devil and fallen angel magic! Put that in your pipe and smoke it!" An orange firey ring then appeared around the octagon, and it flew straight for Issei, who generously took the attack without moving.

The man smirked beneath his ventilation mask, only for it to drop as soon as the smoke cleared, revealing Issei unharmed from the attack.

"Is that all you got?!" Issei shouted at the man, then speared him into the woods, much like Adrian had to Darius, forcing the man to drop the Gilgamesh mask and leaving Kuroka alone with the barely standing Damon, and the still grounded Rias and Koneko.

"Well, that was surreal," commented Damon, right before turning to Kuroka, reaching for the object in his pocket, "Hey! Kitty cat cunt! If you want your shot at taking me out, now's your chance!" Kuroka practically guffawed at the white haired devil,

"Suicidal much?" She asked him, not expecting him to smile back,

"Trust me, I got my ways of cheating death." Kuroka scoffed at his arrogance, and created a violet magic octogon much like the cloaked man had,

"Then how about I give you a taste of my sage arts and demon magic!" She shouted, sending a light blue ring of magic at Damon, who held out his arms, smiled wickedly, and to the horror of Rias and Koneko, took the shot right to the chest, obliterating his entire torso and causing his head and limbs to fly in every direction.

"DAMOOOON!!!" Screamed Koneko, watching with streaming eyes as Damons' Devil Bringer arm landed in front of her, all of the pieces of him now glowing bright red as he began to fade from existance, until the hand of his Devil Bringer arm opened, finally dropping the object; a palm sized gold orb, much like the green healing orbs he almost always carried around, and it was glowing brightly. Brighter and brighter the orb glowed, until everyone present realized that it was no longer the orb; it was Damons' limbs glowing, until the limbs and orb vanished from sight. Everyone was quiet, for what seemed like an eternity, until Koneko began crying again, sobbing into her palms as Kuroka laughed into the air,

"I can't believe it! I just don't believe it!" She cackled, "The last Descendant of Sparda! Gone just like that! What a joke!" Right then, she felt a hand pat her on the back,

"Yep, you sure showed that bozo." Kuroka turned, and now _she_ was the one horrified; there stood Damon, patting her back, without a single scratch on him, his Gilgamesh mask back on his face, and worse for her, she sensed he was now at full power.

The ressurected devil then unleashed his Devil Trigger, grabbed her by the back of her neck and threw her full force into the nearest tree, making the trunk crack from the sheer force, but before she could slide down, Damon closed the distance, grabbing her by the throat with his Devil Bringer, keeping her off the ground and allowing the drill to appear, coming so close to the bottom of her neck that she could have sworn it touched her. Instead of drilling through and ending her, however, Damon made Gilgamesh dissappear, which in turn caused his swords to reappear, and spoke in a tone she knew to take serious,

"I promise you this, you so much as come within Konekos' breathing space again, you will find out, in the worst way you can possibly imagine, what it is like to mess with a Descendant of Sparda!" He then drew the Green Knight off his back, and with one swing downward he made all the devil poisoning mist disappate, then tossed Kuroka to the side and slashed through the tree, taking out almost the entire quarter of the forest behind it. "Now _LEAVE_!!" Kuroka stood up, then leapt up into the air, masking her fear with rage,

"Eat me, jerk!" Suddenly, the Nekomata was caught midair by Bikou on his nimbus, "What are you doing?! The fight is going on back there!!"

"You've lost your perception," said Bikou, and that's when Kuroka sensed it,

"Lokis' not here..." she grumbled, "...then I'm not."

"Indeed," said Bikou, "Pardon the pun, but we don't have anymore time for monkeying around." The two then flew into a magic violet octogon in the sky that opened a portal, and the two vanished from sight.

"So...they're just going to leave Darius and that sith lord wannabe here?" Asked Damon. He then turned to Koneko and Rias, and the red haired Princess of Ruin, having since putting her breasts back into her dress, slapped him across the face,

"Don't... _ever_...scare us like that again!" Said Rias with authority. Damon rubbed his cheek from the strike, and suddenly found his face pulled into Rias' bosom, "Please...I thought I lost you..." Damon then stepped away from her, smoothing down his outfit,

"Rias, I'm sor-."

 _WHUMP!!_

Before Damon could properly apologize, he doubled over after Koneko gave him a quick punch to the abdomen, and while he was bent over she grabbed two handfuls of his shirt and kissed him deeply on the lips, causing him to close his eyes and cup her face as they melted into each other.

"I'm glad you two are getting along," said Rias, "but you two need to go find Issei and help him with his fight, while I go find Adrian and Darius." Damon broke the kiss, and before he could say more, Rias dashed off into the forest...


	24. Losing Control

Chapter 24: Losing Control

As Rias ran into the forest, Issei was still furiously fighting the cloaked man; using a combination of punches and kicks against him, which the man blocked with his metal arm with a surprising amount of speed and agility, but was unable to throw an attack of his own, keeping his other arm hidden in his cloak.

But when Issei had enough power charged in his Sacred Gear, he delivered a powerful hook to the side of the cloaked mans' head, causing his ventilation mask to fly out from under his hood, then sent a Dragon Shot forward, catching the mans' metal arm and obliterating it, taking out just as much if not more of the forest that Damon had not moments ago.

The man fell to a knee, his destroyed mechanical arm reduced to nothing but glowing hot scrap metal hanging from his body,

"You should get out of here while you have the chance," said Issei, "because you almost killed one of my friends, and if you come anywhere close to them again...you will regret it!" The cloaked man scoffed under his hood, then laughed,

"Oh Red Dragon, you have no clue what you're up against..." The mans' cloak flew open, and Issei was propelled back by a large glowing blue ghostly hand, forcing Issei back and leaving trenches in the dirt with his feet. When Issei stopped, he looked up in time to see the ghostly hand retract back to the cloaked man, and saw it form back into a glowing blue hand and forearm with red scales,

 _A Devil Bringer arm?_ Issei thought to himself.

The man then brought that Devil Bringer arm up, and removed his hood, and the sight was enough to make Issei almost gag. The man had the top left corner of his head replaced with silver metal, with copper wires embedded into the sides originating from the green mechanical eye, but what was worse and more shocking was the rest of the mans' head; jaundice yellow, turquoise blue and lime green flesh, all sewn together and mismatched, with three right eyes on the mans face, one was yellow with a slit pupil, one was red with a pen poke for a pupil, and finally an all white eye with no pupil at all, along with a single canine tooth poking from his bottom lip, like that of a bulldog, a distinctive pair of vampire fangs protruding from his top lip, and long black hair coming from the top of his head with white streaks.

"What the fucknuts are you?" Issei asked the man, "And why do I get the feeling a lot of those body parts don't belong to you?" The man smirked at Issei, the mismatched teeth sending chills down Isseis' spine,

"Probably because they didn't come from me originally," said the man, "I collected them over time, from multiple species."

"Why would you want to do that?!" Asked Issei in alarm.

"To make myself stronger," said the man with determination, "so I will never be weak again, but now, after what I saw from you earlier, now I know I will always be weak until I get that Boosted Gear from you." Issei narrowed his gaze, and stood in a fighting stance,

"You want it? Come and get it!"

"Oh I will, Red Dragon..." said the man, "...I will..." He then reached up to his destroyed mechanical arm with his Devil Bringer, and tore the arm from his body, sending a spray of rainbow blood from the open wound with a pained yell before slamming it onto the ground, "...just not today..." He then reached into his cloak, and tossed a small cylinder to Issei, "...make sure our Descendant of Sparda friend gets that," finished the man, and he created a magic octogon behind himself, stepping through backwards and vanishing from sight, just like Bikou and Kuroka had.

"That was nuts," said Issei to himself, finally letting his Balance Breaker armor vanish, and he looked down at the cylinder in his hand; it was an unopened black soda can, with a naked male cartoon devil on the front sporting an erection, and written in red and white cursive handwriting next to it which read 'The Devils' Red Cream Soda, four times the caffine of regular soda!'

"Issei!" The Red Dragon Emperor turned, and saw Damon and Koneko running towards him, "Are you alright? Where's that cloaked guy? And please tell me it wasn't Jill Valentine from Resident Evil 5, because I swear to God if it is..." He then stopped when he saw the soda in Isseis' hand, and quickly snatched it, "Devils' Red Cream? I didn't know they made this here!" He then cracked the top open, and began to chug the contents without hesitation.

"They don't," said Koneko flatly, "and are you seriously going to drink a soda with a cartoon hard on printed on the front?" She asked with a raised eyebrow. Damon finished off the soda and shrugged his shoulders as he wiped his lips,

"Why not? It's just soda, with a shitload of caffine."

"That's just it," said Issei, "that cloaked guy wanted you to have it."

"Awe, a man after my own heart," said Damon, slowly feeling the caffine kick in and kicking his legs out from side to side as if he were ready to run a marathon.

"He had a Devil Bringer arm," said Issei. That's when Damon froze, stood back up straight, faced Issei and used his Devil Bringer arm to grab the front of Isseis' shirt and yank him close,

"What the fuck do you mean he had a Devil Bringer arm?" Damon asked with a serious tone.

"He had a Devil Bringer, like yours," said Issei, pointing down at Damons' arm, "only his wasn't green like yours. It was-."

"-Blue?" Issei gave Damon a confused look, wondering how he knew, but before he could even ask, Damon looked over the Red Dragons' shoulder, and saw the shambled metal arm of the cloaked man on the ground. He shoved Issei to the side so he could approach the arm.

He scrounged through the metal peices, leaving Koneko and Issei to stand behind him, confused and curious about what he was looking for, until he finally found it; a piece of the metal casing on the upper forearm that had a label on the inside, which read 'Milton Brothers Metal Works.'

"'Milton Brothers...'" Damon said to himself, "...Prague..." He then furrowed his brow, and looked to the now empty soda can in his hand, "...Franklin?"

Meanwhile...

Darius, sand armor gone, covered in blood and bruises, was slammed against a tree truck, his back popping from the impact, with Adrian keeping a good grip on the front of his outfit, keeping him in place with a lazy sigh,

 _"Awe, now you're boring me,"_ said Adrian, _"you're not even trying to fight anymore."_

"Why prolong the inevitable?" Darius asked with a strained tone, "Just kill me and be done with it."

 _"I think I'm ready to,"_ said Adrian, _"but first, there is one last thing I need to do..."_ he then slid his hands up to the sides of Darius' face, sliding his thumbs on the Princes' cheeks, _"...I want to make sure that even in death, you never even lay eyes on Rias ever again."_ Then with zero warning, Adrian dug his thumbs into Darius' eyes, popping them and sending blood and tears streaming down the sides of his face as he screamed into the air, louder than any scream he had let out before, until Adrian finally yanked his thumbs out, letting the now blind prince fall to the ground, heaving from the pain. Adrian then grabbed him by the throat, lifting him off the ground, rearing back his gear arm, ready to punch Darius' head clear off his shoulders...

 _WHOO-BLAM!_

Darius fell to the ground, shuddering now, unable to see, but still very much alive. Had he have been able to see, he would have seen Adrian blown to the side of the clearing, now unconscious as the boneshell cracked and fell away, with Rias standing opposite him, hands glowing with dark energy as her eyes were shadowed by her hair.

She then rushed to Darius, helping him to his feet, and he coughed up more blood,

"Trying to give me false hope, Adrian?" He asked. Needless to say he was surprised when Rias spoke,

"No," she answered, "not false hope anyway."

"Rias?" He asked, turning towards the sound of her voice, "Is that really you?"

"Yes," she confirmed, "I just wish I got here sooner..." She then let a tear fall, "...I really don't like seeing you like this. Even after what you've done."

"Help me reach my dagger," said Darius, "and you won't need to see me like this..." Darius could already feel Rias giving him a distrustful stare, "...it's the Dagger of Time, the one that I stole back from Riser, and the one I used to save his house from getting murdered." Rias was still unsure, but helped guide his hand with the hole in the palm towards his belt, where the dagger was stashed inside of, helped him reach his goal, and finally, in a blinding flash of yellow light, Rias saw Darius' wounds heal themselves; bones become realigned, cuts closing all by themselves, and even his eyes regrowing in their sockets.

Once he had his eyes, he blinked several times, and turned to Rias, happy to see her sparkling blue eyes, even if she had tears streaking her cheeks. He brought one of his newly healed hands up to her face, wiping away her tears while giving her a reassuring smile, only for it to drop when he finally wondered,

"Rias...you know I'm a member of the Chaos Brigade...why did you save me?" Rias stepped away from the Prince, turning away as she herself wondered the same thing,

"Because..." She began hesitantly, "...I just...I didn't want my head pawn to make a decision he would later regret."

Out of her line of sight, Darius frowned at the red haired she-devil,

"...I see..."

"But what I don't understand," began Rias, turning around, "is why did you join the Chaos B-?" Rias stopped, and saw that Darius was already gone, and she was left alone with a slowly waking Adrian, who luckily enough seemed back to normal,

"Rias..." He said in a groggy tone, "...I can't feel my legs..." He then fell back to the ground, unconscious once again...


	25. Dark Place

Chapter 25: Dark Place

A/N: 25 chapters officially done! I know it may seem like I'm dragging it along, but due to the FanFiction app keeping the word count around 2K per chapter, I have to drag it out, whether I like it or not. But anyway, for those of you who are wondering why Adrian is acting the way his is acting, this chapter will _partially_ explain that. Enjoy!

 _Adrian slowly opened his eyes, rubbing his head as he looked around with his one weary eye,_

 _"Where...where am I?" He wondered aloud. His eye eventually adjusted, and he saw he was in a_ _familiar black expanse, with no landmarks or describable features,_ _"Wha...? I know this place..."_

 _"It's where you and I first met," said a familiar voice, one that made Adrian turn on his spot on the ground, and could hardly believe his eye as he saw a male figure, no older than himself, completely encased in boneshell, dressed exactly like Adrian, right down to the eyepatch._

 _Adrian could only stare at the man in shock,_

 _"You...you're me!"_

 _"Heh, you could say that," said the Boneshell Adrian, striding in circles around the one eyed devil._

 _"But...what's going on? Why are we here? Why can't I move or feel my legs?" Asked Adrian, and on the last question he pointed to his limp legs, referring to his inability to move them._

 _"I'll get to that," said Boneshell Adrian, "but first I have to ask; what all do you remember?" Adrian paused, looked down to the ground and thought back to his earliest memory,_

 _"Well...I remember going after Koneko with Damon, Issei and Rias..."_

 _"Mhmm..."_

 _"Then...I remember meeting Konekos' sister, Bikou, that cloaked man, and..."_

 _"Darius Zafar," the Boneshell Adrian finished, "the man you asked Rias not to give you details of in case you should ever meet him in real life."_ _Adrian looked up at his Boneshell self, his one eye brimming with irritation,_

 _"Yep. That's the one."_

 _"So what do you remember next?" Asked the Boneshell Adrian._

 _"Then...I felt my mouth moving, but I don't know what words were coming out," Adrian thought aloud, truly not remembering what he had said, "then I speared Darius into the forest...and then...nothing."_

 _"You remember nothing after that?" The Boneshell asked._

 _"Not a thing," said Adrian, "after that, I woke up in this dark place."_ _The Boneshell Adrian turned away, a smile crossing his skull-like mask covered face out of Adrians' line of sight,_

 _"Pity," he said, "that means you don't remember the number we did on Darius."_ _Adrians' eye widened as he turned his body towards his boneshell self, still unable to move his legs,_

 _"What do you mean 'the number we did on him?' What did we do?" Asked Adrian, his concern rising._

 _"Well, what do guys normally do when they find the shit who fucked the woman they love?" Adrian felt his breath trembling, his concern rising higher than before as the Boneshell Adrian continued, "I broke more than a few of his bones, left more than a few cuts from Yamato and his own sword, then, before we were going to punch his head off his shoulders, we iced the cake by popping his eyes in his skull."_

 _"WHAT?!!" Adrian practically roared._

 _"So he could never lay eyes on your precious Rias ever again, not even in death," finished the Boneshell proudly, until he noticed Adrians' form oozing rage as he spewed curses with a venom laced tone at his Boneshell self,_

 _"YOU EVIL SON OF A BITCH!!" Adrian shouted, "I wanted to_ hurt _Darius, not_ brutalize _him!! I didn't even want to_ kill _him!!"_

 _"Well you're lucky on that last part," said Boneshell Adrian, "because after we popped his eyes, but before we could take his head off, your precious Ruined Bitchess shot you with some dark energy, cracked a certain vertebr_ _a, and now you're paralyzed from the waist down."_ _Right when Boneshell Adrian finished speaking, Adrian paused, then looked down to his legs, and tried one more feeble attempt to move them,_

 _"I'm...paralyzed...?"_

 _"From the waist down," said the Boneshell, "but don't worry, I'm pretty sure that pretty blonde with Twilight Healing you passed to Issei could heal them...pretty sure_ _..." Adrian looked up at his Boneshell self with alarm at the words 'pretty sure,' "...but if she can't, I got another method that could help you..."_ _Adrian gave his Boneshell_ _self a distrustful glare, "...let me take the wheel. I'll heal your legs, give your powers much needed 'oomph,' and take you to new heights that would leave your old pal Zeus pissing his boots with blood. What do you say? Partners?" The Boneshell Adrian then held out a hand, offering a handshake, which Adrian stared at, and raised an eyebrow in response,_

 _"How do I know that this won't be like that time at the mirror house?" He asked, remembering when he lost control and almost_ bit _the head off of an already dead vampire._

 _"Hey, I'm a part of you, aren't I?" Asked Boneshell Adrian, "I helped you take the fight to Zeus in Slenders forest. We fought as one, and you had no problem with it. Who can you trust more than yourself?"_ _Adrian paused, thinking carefully, then slowly, hesitantly began holding his hand out to his Boneshell self, until a distinctive crack was heard, like thunder among the silence, and Adrian felt a tingle in his legs, and slowly began to stand himself on the black ground, smiling to himself_ _in relief,_

 _"My legs...!" Boneshell Adrian frowned at Adrians' speedy recovery,_

 _"So I guess your blonde sloppy seconds_ can _heal your legs_ _," he muttered to himself_ _, but masked his disappointment with a smile, "but never fear, my offer still stands. When you find yourself in a position that you feel is your most weakest..." Boneshell briefly tapped his temple knowingly, "...you know where to find me."_

Adrians' eye shot open, finding himself back at the now empty reception, the majority of the room in disarray, seated on the floor while propped against the wall where the devil kings were once gathered, with Pennie and Asia crouched next to him, the latter of which was using her Twilight Healing to heal his wounds.

"Pennie? Asia? What happened?" He asked.

"When you, Damon, Koneko, Rias and Issei all dissappeared, some god named Loki showed up with his...son, I guess? And they both began tearing the place up."

"Then when the devil king Beelzebub made them disappear, we saw Damon and Issei carrying you in," said Asia, "then Rias told us that you turned into a stray devil again, I got so worried!" Said Asia, tears forming at the corners of her eyes.

Adrian turned, seeing Rias reporting to Sirzechs and Grayfia, while Issei was standing in place of Damon, unintentionally hassling Katrina about Thatans' fight against Loki and Fenrir,

"Just answer me this, before Damon asks you himself," said Issei. He turned his eyes to a piece of paper with several questions scribbled on it, "'was he just as handsome as he was in The Avengers?' Seriously, Damon?"

"It wasn't Tom Hiddleston, you moron!" Katrina snapped. Issei held his arms up in a defensive position before continueing,

"Well then, 'was he at least as hilarious when he was on Supernatural?'"

"That wasn't even Loki!" Said Katrina, "That was Archangel Gabriel _pretending_ to be Loki, and to answer the question, no he wasn't as funny." Damon loudly groaned into the air from the other side of the room,

"That means you guys may as well have duked it out with that spaz from Son of the Mask," he said, still holding onto the empty soda, focusing on his own past.

"What's with Damon?" Katrina asked Issei, "He's usually the one asking stupid questions and making references to almost everything."

"He got quiet and upset when he found out that one of the Chaos Brigade guys had a Devil Bringer arm," Issei whispered. Adrian grew curious, but channeled out of the conversation when he heard Sirzechs speak to Rias,

"So then, you fought his accomplices in the forest?" Asked Sirzechs, wanting to make sure he understood correctly.

"Yes. Bikou, Kuroka, a cloaked man I didn't recognize, and a young man named Darius, too."

"And did they leave our Koneko unharmed?" Asked Sirzechs, turning to the petite devil who was standing close to Damon as he finally stashed the empty can in his coat, and pulling the girl into a hug that lifted her off thr ground, forcing away his past thoughts as he focused on what was in front of him.

"She had a bit of a shock," said Rias truthfully before breaking into a smile, "but she's fine. No surprise though. Koneko is a member of _my_ esteemed household after all."

"Then I made the right decision in giving her to you," said Sirzechs, sharing her smile, "you've become a true master over your household Rias. I'm very proud of you." Rias then dropped her smile, and looked to the side, briefly making eye contact with Adrian before looking to the floor. "Is something wrong Rias?" Sirzechs asked, noticing his younger sisters sudden change in emotion. Rias looked her brother in the eye, opening her mouth to speak, but she couldn't make any words come out.

"It's my fault!" Called Adrian, painfully rising up and popping his back as he approached the two Gremorys and Grayfia. "I let one of them, Darius, get the drop on me, and for some reason, she felt like it was her fault when it was mine," he lied. "I need to get stronger, so then I could protect her better." Sirzechs was surprised, but then nodded his head,

"If you wish, we could have Sairaorg return and train you further."

"Thank you, Sirzechs, but I think this is something I need to do on my own..." Adrian then sighed, and bowed respectfully to the Devil King, "...excuse me." Adrian then took his leave, with Rias and the others watching him as he left the room.

He had just exited the room when he was suddenly turned around by Rias, who was yet again speechless as she tried to speak to Adrian, but he raised a hand up, and asked a question of his own,

"President...why did you attack me and let Darius get away?" Rias was stunned, but soon let her hair shadow her eyes as she spoke,

"It wasn't right...what you did to Darius...it was unlike you. You were never cruel, and what you did, what you have almost done, was the cruelest thing I have ever seen from you." Adrian sighed, then hooked Rias' chin, making her look him in his one eye,

"Then you made the right call in stopping me." Rias then watched as Adrian turned and left once again, this time, the only thing he felt was shame; shame in himself...


	26. Bad News

Chapter 26: Bad News

Sometime later...

The female members (save for Rias) were now in the Gremory Family womens' bath, naked, wet, and relaxing from the insane night they've had.

"Now that's what I call a crazy day," said Xenovia, seated on the edge of the olympic pool sized tub, "after angry gods and giant wolves, it's nice to relax."

"And it was nice to see Irina," said Asia, "she seems to be doing well."

"I just wish I could say the same for big brother Thatan," said Pennie, standing next to Asia, "the way he stopped Fenrir from eating me like a dog treat..." the Asari shivered at the thought, "...I was scared that I was going to lose him today."

"That was unbelievably awful," agreed Akeno, "both what happened to Thatan _and_ Koneko." She turned to the petite devil, "It can't be easy looking at your sister as an enemy."

"Like it or not, kindred is family," said Koneko in her usual blank tone.

"Yeah, don't I know," said Akeno sarcastically, turning to the side with her father in mind.

"That's why..." began Koneko, regaining the attention of the Gremory Queen, "I've decided not to focus on it. Instead I'll focus on getting stronger," she finished with a small smile.

"Alright," said Akeno, matching Konekos' smile, returning to her usual cheerful self, "that's the positivity I like to hear." Both girls then turned to the water, with Akeno then straying to her earlier thoughts. As the conversation between the devil rook and queen finished, Katrina, just dropping her towel as she approached the pool, gave Akeno a certain look,

"Okay, I know I promised I wouldn't ask, but what is it with you and your father?" Akeno gave her girlfriend a warning glare, but Katrina continued, "Hey, he protected you today. That's a lot more than I could say about my father and stepfather combined. What could your father have possibly done to have earned a disowning from you?" Akeno was silent, giving nothing but a glare as her response, until Llarya spoke up, catching the attention of both Akeno and Katrina, holding up a cellphone,

"Hey girls, I know now may be a bad time, but I have some good news and bad news."

"We'll talk later," Katrina whispered to Akeno. The Goddess of War then turned to the Dark Elf, "What's the news?"

"Good news, I finally figured out how to answer a cell phone." Katrina raised an eyebrow,

"And the bad news?"

"Bad news, it was Cleo that called..." said Llarya.

"How's that bad news?" Asked Akeno. Llarya brought her free hand to her mouth, biting the back of her index finger as she prepared to tell them her bad news...

Meanwhile...

Issei was now wandering the halls of the Gremory residence, trying to find the mens bath until he came to a threeway intersection in the hall, where he heard his master call out to him,

"Hi Issei," Rias called with a smile, "looking for something?"

"Hey Rias," Issei greeted back, seeing she was dressed in a pink nightgown that stopped above her knees, "I was going to take a bath but I got separated from Kiba and the others. Then I got lost."

"I was just on my way there myself," said Rias, turning left at the intersection and leading Issei on down the hallway, "why don't you tag along with me?" Issei followed, and decided to ask,

"So, uh, hey, can I ask you something?"

"Go ahead," Said Rias, matching Isseis' inquisitive tone,

"How did you figure out right off the bat that me and Adrian were going to chase after Damon? And that he was going to chase after Koneko?"

"I know you boys," Rias said, her smile returning, "besides, it is my job to keep an eye on my servants." Issei smiled at her answer,

"Has anyone ever told you that you're the best?" Issei faced where he was going as he continued, "Through thick and thin you're always looking out for us. Trying to keep us safe and happy." Rias smiled, but it fell flat when an image of Adrian crossed her mind,

"I wish I could say the same for Adrian..." Issei stopped Rias, and turned her towards himself,

"Hey, don't blame what happened to Adrian on yourself," he said, "he wanted to find Zeus, take him out, did so, and is still paying the price for it..." Rias blinked at Isseis' words, "...He's also the one who forgot who was here for him, and could have helped him grieve over Victoria, if only he had just came to us instead of pushing us away..." Issei then looked to the floor, "...but I don't know. I guess that's just me thinking out loud. Because if I put myself in his shoes, I don't think I would have been much better..." he then sighed before refocusing on Rias, "...I guess what I'm trying to say is that if he needs help, stray devil or not, we should be there for him." Rias paused, then yanked Issei towards herself in a tight hug, unintentionally stuffing his face into her breasts,

"Thank you Issei," she said, letting a single tear of joy roll down her cheek, "I really needed that."

"Yep, always happy to help," said the pervert, grinning and blushing as he felt Rias' mounds on his face. Little did either of them know, Adrian had already finished with his bath, dressed in a black and red bathrobe with a white hood, standing quietly at the corner of the end of the hallway, and slunked away back to his room.

Meanwhile...

"Looks like the storm has passed for now," said Azazel, "Ajuka was kind enough to teleport Loki and Fenrir to a rather far away destination." The fallen angel leader, four devil kings, Archangel Michael, Raiden, Thatan and Odin were now seated at an elongated table in a large conference room, fashioned similarly to the reception, with Rossweisse standing behind the lastly mentioned.

"But it is a temporary solution," reminded Sirzechs.

"Yes," agreed Michael, "I feel certain he will press the issue again. _This_ was only the beginning."

"Then it shall be our duty as Gods, Angels, Fallen Leaders and Devil Kings to see it to the end," said Raiden, recieving affirmative nods and smiles rise from around the table. Thatan softly growled, keeping a green orb (courtesy of Damon) pressed firmly to his left hand and forearm, silently wishing for that nights events to be the beginning, wanting to finish his fight with Fenrir, and finish it proper.

Odin then rose from his seat, and spoke with conviction,

"As leader of the Norse Pantheon, I take full responsibility for Lokis' actions."

Back to Adrian...

The one eyed devil was currently sitting on the end of his bed, recounting the nights events, with him meeting Darius, his turning into a stray, meeting his stray devil in his own mind, him learning that it was Rias that hit him and let Darius get away, and finally feeling the shame of letting the night fall apart as badly as it did.

 _'...Be there for him,' huh Issei?_ Adrian thought to himself, _but what if it's safer for everyone for me to be away?_

There was a gentle knock on Adrians' door, and before he could even move to answer it, the door quietly opened, and in walked Llarya, dressed in her Kuoh Academy uniform,

"Hello Adrian," she greeted with a smile, but the one eyed devil could tell something was wrong with her; she seemed nervous, as if she wanted to tell him something, but was afraid to do so.

"Hey Llarya," Adrian greeted halfheartedy, "what seems to be troubling you?" Llarya dropped her smile, approached Adrian on the bed, and sat down next to him,

"Cleo called," said Llarya, "she said she wanted my help over in London with magic related contracts, mainly some twisted orcs in the underground, and I told her I could get a ride back to the surface world with Raiden when he is done meeting with the other leaders."

Adrians' already depressed mood just became increasingly worse, and he sighed heavily as he tilted his head to the floor,

"Is there a reason why you're telling me this?" He asked her,

"There is," said Llarya, turning to him, "because unlike you, I know how to say goodbye...jerk." Adrian turned to Llarya, hurt at first, until he saw that she was giving him a smile, and he understood.

"Okay," he said with a light chuckle, "I suppose I deserved that."

"You did," said Llarya, "but when I heard what happened to you in the forest, I had a feeling that wasn't the whole truth, was it?" Adrians' smile fell, and he turned his gaze back to the floor,

"Not really..." He then began to tell Llarya what really happened, with meeting Darius, his connection to Rias, meeting his inner stray, what that side of himself informed him of, what Rias had done to him to save Darius, and when Adrian was finally finished, Llarya wrapped her arms around Adrian, resting her head on his chest,

"I'm sorry that happened Adrian..." said the dark elf, "...when I get back from London, I promise things will be different, but for now..." She lifted her head up, making eye contact with Adrians' fierce green eye, and removed his hood, "...at least let me leave you with this..." She then leaned towards him, lightly kissing him on the mouth, which at first he was hesitant, but then gave in to her advance, letting one of his hands reach up and cup her face, while the other went lower, and wrapped around her waist, pulling her closer until they were both on the bed with Llarya on top.

Adrian began to let his hands roam, letting them slide down Llaryas' body, sliding down past her rump then back up her skirt, but stopped when he realized that she was lacking panties,

"Just how long were you planning on this?" Adrian asked with a sly smirk. Llarya returned his smirk, undoing his robe and grabbing his hardening member,

"Long enough..." she said with a lustful tone. She then straddled his member, sliding him inside herself before rocking her hips back and forth, enjoying the feeling as she began unbuttoning her shirt, "...I'm still not familiar with this part. Do you mind?" Adrian saw that she was reffering to her yellow bra with pink lace, and he saw it was the kind with the clasp in front, and took little time in opening the clasp, freeing her breasts and taking the flesh in his mouth, causing Llarya to throw her head back in cheek flushed pleasure, smiling and giggling despite this being the last time she will see him for some time...

A/N: Sorry it took so long to complete. I got a lot of stuff on my plate, but I'm still making time for the story, so stay tuned!


	27. Departure

Chapter 27: Departure

A/N: I apologize for such a long wait. I've been having a rough time with depression as of late, and finally got around to finishing this chapter. Enjoy!

Thirty minutes later...

Rias was just heading for bed after her bath and some nightly reading, when she began to approach Adrians' room, ready to try and make up for attacking him, to let him know she will always be there for him, but as soon as she was not ten feet away from the door, it opened, and out stepped Llarya, sliding a pair of yellow panties with pink lace on under her skirt, and licking something white and sticky off her lips.

Rias frowned at the dark elf,

"Llarya..." Rias began with a warning tone, "...just what were you doing in my head pawns room?" Now it was Llaryas' turn to frown,

"So its' your 'head pawn' now? Not Adrian?"

"Answer my question!" Ordered Rias. Llaryas' face hardened at the red haired devil,

"I was comforting Adrian, much like Darius comforted you." Llarya then turned and began to walk away from the stunned Gremory, until Rias blinked, and reached out to Llarya, catching her by the crook of her arm,

"I will not have you disrespect me in my own house Llarya!" Llarya glared at Rias,

"I'm not one of your servants, _Lady Gremory_ ," she then yanked her arm free, "I was merely staying here because Adrian was staying here, and I wish I could stay with him longer, but I have to leave."

"Why?" Asked Rias, "Was the training involving picking up a book instead of swinging an axe too much for you?"

"FYI, you hypocritical bitch," hissed Llarya, "I got a call from Cleo. She was wanting my help in London with some orc related contracts, and I was leaving so I could help my friend. The same friend me, Adrian and the others were battling Zeus in New York, while you were cozying up with a literal Prince."

Rias was taken aback by Llaryas' words, and the dark elf didn't let up,

"Get your heart straight, before you break Adrians' more than you already have." Rias gave Llarya a look of complete disbelief,

"Before _I_ break _his heart_?" She practically shouted, "He was the one that left my house to go on his little adventure in the first place!"

"That may be so," said Llarya, "but he came home to _you_. He didn't take the long route with me, or Pennie, or even Katrina, which from my understanding, he knew a fair bit longer. He took the shortcut home, to see _YOU_!" Rias' eyes were practically glowing with dark energy,

"Llarya..."

"Adrian had sex with yours truly, a dark elf," she said, "He tongue kissed an Asari, our friend Pennie. Then finally, he and his idiot best friend, Damon, who I'm supposed to look up to as King of the Light Elves, both double fucked a Goddess of War, Katrina. Yet he never fucked the _enemy_...a member of the _Chaos Brigade_ no less."

Rias froze, the dark energy vanishing, and Llarya turned away, satisfied with what she had said as she made her way to the main entrance.

 _Sleeping with the enemy...?_ Rias thought to herself, _never thought of it quite like that..._

Early the next morning...

The Gremory House and Friends (minus Llarya and Thatan) were dressed, most of them in their school uniforms, and were currently being briefed by Azazel.

"Odins' going to head back north to retrieve Mjölnir. Says we'll need it for the coming fight," he informed them. "While it's great that Ajuka teleported Loki out of our hair, he'll only be restrained for about a day, and you can bet he'll be pissed when he gets back here." Most of those present shared equal looks of surprise,

"One day? That's it?!" Rias asked in shock.

"Why the fuck didn't we go after him last night when he was already trapped?" Asked Katrina, her arms held out to the sides, clearly stupefied.

"Because, you all needed rest from the battle you were already in, and needed to recover for the fight that's about to go down," said Azazel, "anyway, when that happens, we're not going to have any choice but to fight him head on. Won't be easy either."

"Good," said Damon, using his Devil Bringer to punch the palm of his other hand, "I like a challenge."

"This is the God of Mischief we are talking about, Damon," Rias briefly said to her rebellious pawn, before returning her attention to Azazel, "and if the Devil King class members elect to attack him outright, it could result in another large scale war, which wouldn't be good for anybody. It's far too risky."

"Plus it would play right into Lokis' hands," added Azazel, "he wants to bring about Ragnarok, and the Chaos Brigade wants pandemonium. A war like that would further all their goals..." Azazel shook his head, "...it's the beginning of the end kiddos. Nothing would survive." A distinct metal _clink_ was heard, and several of those present turned to see James with a loaded revolver in his hand,

"Good thing I got Lokis' name carved into that magic bullet," he said with an arrogant grin, "before any war can start."

"We'll need more than just a magic bullet to take down Loki," said Adrian, "otherwise Odin wouldn't be going all the way back up north to retrieve Thors' hammer." James looked to his revolver, and slowly put it back in his holster sadly, causing Adrian to give him a sympathetic smile, " _but_ in the meantime, you are free to use that magic bullet on Loki, should you get a shot in." James mood perked up, until they both heard Akeno speak,

"If Loki gets out before Mjölnir arrives, we're screwed."

"Seems that way, yeah," agreed Rias. "I think we need to talk with my brother..."

Before long, Rias found herself in the conference room with Azazel, Archangel Michael, Rossweisse, Thatan and the four Devil Kings, including her older brother Sirzechs. In addition to those present, there was a gold medallion at the end of the table, emitting a small hologram of Raiden made of electricity.

"You are to act as a diversion for Loki," said Sirzechs, his tone revealing just how serious he was.

"I hope you understand that I can only teleport about ten people at once. That's not much," said Ajuka, "and even with some rest I'll only be able to send one or two more later. You _won't_ have reinforcements."

"Yes, I'm well aware of the danger involved," said Rias.

 _"I'm afraid my ability to teleport others won't be much help either,"_ said the Raiden hologram, _"I will be able to send four or five persons in addition to however many Lord Beelzebub can send. I may be a god, but even_ I _have my limits."_ As soon as he was finished, Serafall then chuckled,

"That's really sweet Rias," she said with a knowing smile, "but don't think you're the only volunteer. Right Sona?"

A door to Rias' left then opened, and in filed Sona, Wesker, Tsubaki and Sagi. All but Wesker were dressed in their school uniforms, while the red eyed devil was wearing his black trench coat while polishing his sunglasses.

"You're going?" Rias asked with a surprised tone,

"The four of us would like to offer our services as well," said Sona, "if that's alright."

"I tried to talk her out of it, but she wouldn't listen," said Serafall, shrugging her shoulders in defeat, yet her smile never left as she turned to the rest of the table, "then again, this whole mess with Loki is kind of our fault to begin with, so my little sister getting assigned cleanup duty shouldn't get much objections."

"As if anyone would object to the orders of a lovely Devil King," said Wesker, placing his sunglasses back over his glowing red eyes.

"It's not like there's time to object anyway," said Azazel snidely, "that said, there's already three people we've decided on."

"You have?" Asked Rias.

"Yes," said Archangel Michael, turning so he could glance behind himself, "the first one." Rias then followed his eyes, and saw a familiar girl dressed in white robes with long orange pigtails standing in the shadows.

"Irina?" Rias asked, once again surprised.

"I have no doubt she will be an asset to you in this endeavor," said Michael.

"As you wish," Irina said with a smile.

"I will be in attendance as well," said Rossweisse, "for Asgard."

"As will I," said Thatan, punching the palms of his freshly healed hands, "I still have some unfinished business with that giant bitch, and his mutt of a son too."

"Since we all seem to be in agreement," began Sirzechs, "prepare yourselves to depart shortly. Buy as much time as you possibly can."

"Trust me when I say this, Lord Lucifer," said Thatan, giving Sirzechs a knowing look, "this isn't my first fight against a god..."


	28. One More Left Behind

Chapter 28: One More Left Behind

A/N: And here we are with Chapter 28! I apologize again for such long waits between short chapters, but all in due time, this arc, the second arc, and the third and final arc will be complete. But for now, enjoy!

A while later, Rias, her entire house, their friends, Sona, her three present house members, Sirzechs, Michael, Irina and Azazel, were all waiting by a large green magic circle created by Ajuka Beelzebub, with the lastly mentioned Devil King also holding the gold medallion that projected the short Raiden hologram. Most of those present couldn't help but to stare at Thatan as he was no longer in his robes, and was now clad in his silver armor, looking fierce and ready for a war.

As those who were ready to fight were about to leave, Rias, Issei and Adrian had Gasper, Asia and Pennie pulled off to the side,

"I'm sorry that we can't bring you with us," Rias said to Asia and Gasper, "but it's just too dangerous. You'll be safer here with the defense force." Gasper could only give Rias puppy dog eyes, knowing that she was right,

"Oh, of course," Asia said in timid agreement. The former nun then turned to Issei, "Listen Issei, please be careful and come back safe, okay?"

"Hey don't worry about me," said Issei with a smile, "you just focus about having fun with the other devils. Cool?"

"Right," said Asia with a smile.

"I hope you have fun as well," Adrian said to Pennie, "because while I know you wouldn't shy away from a fight, both me and Thatan don't want you getting hurt."

"He made you promise and threatened you with physical harm if you didn't, didn't he?" Asked Pennie, crossing her arms.

"Maybe..." Pennie raised an eyebrow, "...he said he'd slash my throat and shove a plasma grenade in the wound," said Adrian with eyerolling defeat. Pennie closed her eyes, shook her head and chuckled,

"That's my big brother for you," said the Asari with a smile.

As Adrian and Pennie made their exchange, Irina, dressed in her black leather combat outift, turned to Xenovia excitedly,

"This feels like old times, doesn't it?"

"Yeah, well, kind of, anyway" said Xenovia, half smiling at the situation, "this might seem weird coming from a devil, but try to be careful."

"I was about to say the same thing to you," Irina said with a wink, but both girls were truly glad that they were back together, ready to fight side by side. Everyone present then heard metallic footsteps, and the sight that approached them caused both Sagi and Issei to blush; the sight was Rossweisse, dressed in Valkyrie armor over a black leotard with matching thigh-high stockings. The armor itself consisted of a white chestplate with gold and dark blue accents, matching fingerless guantlets, boots, hip guards, and wing-shaped hair clips, and a pale blue cloth wrap underneath her hip guards, all of which contained pink lacing.

"Guess I'll introduce myself to the team. I should have known things would get out of hand while traveling with Odin," she said with a kind smile, and proceeded to properly introduce herself, "I am the Valkyrie Rossweisse."

As soon as she introduced herself, Sagi slid over to Isseis' side as they both oogled the Valkyrie before them,

"Are you seeing what I'm seeing?" The Sitri pawn asked Issei with perversity.

"I'm seeing it!" Said Issei, matching his glee, "That's one Valkyrie I'd like to ride!"

"Business suit, suit of armor, _or_ birthday suit, I'm down!" Agreed Sagi, both of them taking an unapologetic look at her rump, until both Sagi and Issei each had an ear pulled by Sona and Asia respectively.

"Would you look at the time," said Sona in disapproval.

"Issei you're so mean!" Cried Asia.

Adrian shook his head while Rias brought a palm to her face and Pennie rolled her eyes,

"Should have figured the Pervert Surpeme would take a gander at the Valkyrie," said Adrian, turning away from the two pawns and the assault on their ears, "but I definitely wasn't expecting Sagi to be the same-." Adrian froze when he saw Thatan, blushing while staring at the Valkyrie with lavender colored blood leaking from his nostrils. Adrians' face went from shock to a hooked eyebrow in disbelief, "Uh...Thatan?" No response, "...Thatan." The tall Sangheili turned to Adrian, finally able to jerk his eyes away from Rossweisse, "Your nose is bleeding." Thatan brought his hand up to his nose, and sure enough, there was lavender blood on his fingers, causing him to turn away out of embarrassment while rushing to wipe the blood away.

"Okay ladies and gentlemen," said Azazel, regaining everyones attention, "just try to be careful out there."

"The time has come," said Sirzechs, and gestured for Grayfia to step forward.

The gray haired maid was holding a medium sized wooden box in her hands, which carried three familiar bottles that Adrian and Rias' House members (including a now sweating Wesker) were all too familiar with.

"These are Phoenix Tears," Grayfia informed the group, mainly those who weren't familiar with the potion, "unfortunately, these are all we could obtain on such short notice."

"They may not look like much, but they're good to have," said Sirzechs, "especially since you won't have a bishops healing powers."

"Thank you. That's a good idea," said Rias.

"Just keep them away from me please," requested Wesker, nervously mopping the sweat from his brow with his hand, and in turn earned a comforting hand from Sona.

"What're Phoenix Tears?" James asked Adrian in a hushed tone, "and why is that red eyed fella so scared of them?"

"Phoenix Tears are a potion made by the Phoenix House of Devils," Adrian explained, "it's just one drop, but that drop is powerful enough to heal someone from damn near fatal injuries, and poor Wesker was tortured by a Fallen Angel who used Phoenix Tears as part of his torture." Upon hearing Adrians' response, James simply gulped, silently wishing to not know how a healing potion could be used for torture.

"Just remember to keep your guard up out there," Sirzechs said to his little sister.

"We will," Rias replied to her older brother.

As Sirzechs and Rias spoke, Koneko watched from afar, thinking of her own exchange with Rias sometime before...

Sometime earlier, Konekos' room...

"I won't let you leave me behind," Koneko said to Rias defiantly.

"'Won't let me?' That's not your call," Rias said to Koneko with a gentle yet firm tone.

"Please, I need to do this!" Said Koneko, now with a more urgent tone, leading to both Rias and Koneko giving each other a brief stare down, until Rias finally softened her look with a smile,

"I'll allow it."

Present...

Koneko blinked out of her flashback, and turned to see Damon standing next to her, twirling Black Dahlia in his normal hand while his Devil Bringer arm hanged down by his side next to her. The petite devil then grabbed him by the hand of his Devil Bringer, and tugged to get his attention,

"Hey, shithead." Damon turned to her with a cheshire grin,

"Yesh?" He asked in an almost cat-like tone, but dropped the act when he saw Konekos' expression,

"If I was scared...what would you say to me?" She asked with a blush.

"Well, had you have asked me that before the other night, I would have told you 'to suck it up, buttercup,'" said Damon, earning a brief glare from the petite devil before he continued, "but now? As the guy who already admitted to... _caring_ about you very very much" he said, half telling her how he feels, "I promise to be there to protect you from anything that comes your way. Be it stray devils, Fallen Angel douche bags, psycho gods or any combination of those, I'll go full on Sparda on them all." Koneko paused, but then blushed at the green clad buffoon, gave his Devil Bringer hand a tight squeeze, and stood on her tip toes to give him a quick kiss on his lips.

The only ones who noticed the exchange happened to be Katrina and Akeno, the forementioned feeling her eyes go wide while the latter simply giggled,

"Definitely didn't see that one coming," said Katrina.

"I got to say, I'm impressed," said Akeno with a smile, "with Damons' smooth talking, he could actually get Koneko to admit her feelings towards him." Katrina scoffed,

"As if. He still hasn't figured out the whole 'mystery head girl' thing yet." Akeno placed a finger to her chin, and asked,

"Would you do the same for me?" Katrina looked to her girlfriend in surprise,

"I'm a little hurt that you would ask me that. Of course I would protect you." Akeno giggled at Katrina,

"I'll be counting on that resolve of yours to get me through today, Goddess of War." Akeno then turned away, an image of her father stuck in her mind, causing her eyes to be shadowed by her hair,

"I promise," said Katrina, "I won't let you down, Priestess of Thunder." This caused her girlfriend to smile, wishing she could kiss the Goddess, but didn't want to make a scene in front of the adults.

"Well then," began Adrian, interlacing his fingers and popping his knuckles, "are we all set to go fight Loki?"

"Almost..." said Rias, leading to Adrian turning around to face her, and saw her eyes shadowed by her hair, "...we have one too many people for Lords Beelzebub and Riaden to teleport us to Loki. Meaning one more of us has to stay behind." Adrian hesitantly took a step back,

"I'm not sure if I like where this is going..." Rias looked up, seeing she had a small tear in her eye,

"...I think for everyones safety, that one more should be you..."


	29. A Few Words

Chapter 29: A Few Words

Adrian could hardly believe his ears,

"You want me, your head pawn, to stay behind, 'for everyones safety?' Are you serious?"

"Yes Adrian," said Rias with certainty, "I don't like it either, but I don't want to bring you into the fight, and watch you end up hurting yourself or our friends on accident."

Rias' words stung Adrian like a hot knife, and he couldn't hold back his glare as his eye turned firey orange,

 _"And what do you mean by that?"_ He asked, his voice growing demonic.

"She means she doesn't want you going berserk again and getting hurt!" Said Issei, cutting between the two, either to protect Rias, to stop Adrian or both. "Think about it, last time you were in a fight, you charged that Darius guy into the woods, with no backup or even a plan, and that isn't like you."

"He's right," said Damon, joining Isseis' side, "and believe it or not, I don't want to Forest Gump it and carry your Lieutenant Dan ass back to the house."

When Damon finished his reference, several glares were shot at him,

"That was not even funny," said Adrian bluntly, "for more reasons than one."

"That time, it wasn't supposed to be!" Yelled Damon, "What if Asia couldn't have healed your back? What if you were stuck paralyzed from waist down, and never able to walk, use the toilet or even fuck on your own again?" Adrian had his mouth open to argue with Damon further, until it was now Katrina that stood between him and the three devils,

"Adrian, I remember being on that desert planet where Zeus tried to use his God-Slayer on us. How about you?" Adrian turned away from the war goddess, his orange eye squeezing shut as it flared, and his Sacred Gear hand tightening into a fist as she continued, "Do you remember turning into some full scale bone dragon, maiming the holy shit out of Richard and his goons? Or how you actually lashed out at me in the middle of all that?" Adrians' posture didn't change, and Katrina continued, this time with a more gentle tone, "I'm not bringing that up because I hold a grudge against you..." Katrina scoffed, "...hell, I probably would have done the same thing if I were in your position." Adrian kept his eye squeezed shut, his eye still flaring, until he finally exhaled, releasing his fist as his eye reverted back to its' fierce green,

"You're...probably right," he admitted, letting his inner stray subside and everyone that was prepared to protect Rias to somewhat relax. Katrina brought a gentle hand to his cheek, speaking in fluent Greek,

 _"I love you Adrian, just know that."_ Adrian hooked an eyebrow in confusion, and Katrina drew her hand back in surprise, "You don't know Greek?" Adrian looked back to the side, and huffed,

"You know, out of all my memories, all the languages I know, I don't think Greek is one of them," he said in surprise. Katrina stared, bringing her hand the rest of the way back, and simply gave Adrian a smile,

"I said we all love you," she lied, "just know that." She then made her way back to the group onto the giant green magic circle, but before they could be teleported, Adrian made one last call out,

"Hey Kat! Damon! Issei!" The three pawns looked to a grinning Adrian, "If you three get close enough to Loki, make sure to give him an extra kick in the ass from me!" His friends smiled back at him and gave him an affirmative nod.

"Alright, off you go," ordered Sirzechs. The group then vanished with the magic circle, with Sona and her house members vanishing in a flash of blue lightning thanks to Raiden, leaving behind the majority of the adults (save for Thatan and Rossweisse), Adrian, Pennie, Asia and Gasper.

Everyone turned to Adrian, seeing his grin had vanished, and was left with a stone hard frown.

"Are you okay?" Asked Pennie, clearly concerned for the one eyed devil.

"No..." answered Adrian, "...no I am not."

 _"Might I say a few words, Adrian Michaels?"_ Asked Raiden, his hologram still speaking from the medallion in Beelzebubs hand.

"Not right now, Lord Raiden," Adrian said with a low tone, his eye shadowed by his hood, "I think I just want to be alone." He slowly began to make his way to the mansions' entrance, until Raidens' voice stopped him,

 _"I think it will benefit you in the long run,"_ said Raiden, _"after all, I did manage to help you, Miss Katrina and that buffoon Damon go after Zeus in the first place."_ Adrian turned to the medallion, not wanting to listen but did so nonetheless, _"If love is universal, then no one is truly left behind."_

Adrian thought of Raidens words, and without a second glance he turned on his heel and strode to the doors of the Gremory mansion, closing the doors behind himself...

Meanwhile...

Rias, Sona, their current peerage members and their friends were all in a barren rocky wasteland, much similar to the one Rias' peerage were in when they fought Tannin, facing the large green magic pyramid that Loki and Fenrir are trapped in, ready to fight at a moments notice.

"So this is where Beelzebub sent Loki, huh?" Asked Damon, twirling Black Dahlia in his hand, "Looks about right."

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm not digging this," Sagi admitted to the other present pawns, "we just barely finished training and we're fighting a god? That's nuts!"

"Don't be so nervous Sagi," Wesker spoke, "especially when our master is close."

"I know that," said Sagi, annoyed with the red eyed devil, "but still..." Sagi then blinked, then held himself up with a newfound confidence, "...I'm fighting for Sona here, and there's no way I'm going to let her down!"

"I feel you man," said Issei, understanding perfectly. Sagi smirked at the Red Dragon,

"Yeah I bet. Sona wants to make a school in the Underworld; a place where even low ranking devils are welcome, so they can play the rating game," he said.

"That'd be cool," said an impressed Issei, "although, I don't get what that has to do with us fighting Loki."

"I can answer that," said Wesker, "more than a fair few devils hate her idea, for it goes against the class system. Some of you are already familiar with devils not being overtly fond of change..."

"Like Riser, when he came for Rias and we told him to chomp a dick?" Asked Damon with a smug grin. Wesker sighed,

"Very shrewd Sparda, but yes," he continued, "and with the crossings with other mythologies, like the new pact with Odin, that isn't going to help her case."

"Oh I get it," said Issei, cracking a small smile, "because if Loki had his way, her goal doesn't have a _chance in hell_." Sagi chuckled under his breath while Damon shot Issei a look,

"Hey! I'm supposed to be the one making puns!"

"Anyway," said Sagi, finishing his chuckle, "I'd be down with teaching kids at that kind of school, ya know?"

"If you teach girls gym," teased Issei, causing Sagi to rub the back of his head, slightly embarrassed,

"I think that's a bit more your route, Hyoduo," said Wesker with an eyeroll, causing the Red Dragon Enperor to rub the back of his head as well before the three turned to look back towards Sona,

"Anyway, that's why Wesker and I are standing in this nightmare right now. We don't care if it's a god, fallen or a stuck up devil..." Sagi then tightened a fist and pumped it with inspiration, "...I swear, I will own anyone who stands in our way!"

"Yeah," agreed Issei, taking the same stance with his gear arm, "and I'll be right there with you guys."

"He's coming!" Rias called out, snapping the other devils back at attention.

The magic pyramid began to glow brighter, and brighter and brighter until it was almost impossible to stare directly at the structure. Then, with a violet tinged light, the green pyramid floated into the air, revealing itself to be a diamond shape, and finally shattered, revealing an unhappy Loki floating in midair.

"Well that was annoying," said the Norse God tartly, "not to mention rude." Rossweisse then took the lead in front of the group, shouting at the God in a tone that made Thatan admire her even more,

"Hear me Loki!" She shouted, "Attacking the Allfather is unforgivable! If you have a problem, you should file your complaint through the proper channels!"

"Well said," James muttered to himself, keeping his hand close to his revolver that had the magic bullet, "pointless, but well said."

"And who will _unforgive_ me? You?" Loki asked snidely, "Please. Talented and noble as you may be, you cannot challenge a god!" Thatan then stepped in front of Rosssweisse and the others, shouting,

"Loki! You may be a god via title and power, but from your act, you're nothing more than a spoiled brat!" Loki scoffed at the tall alien, with the latter drawing out his energy swords and allowing them to crackle to life,

"Heh. What a shame, I was hoping for better in the opening act of Ragnarok..."


	30. Legendary Battle

Chapter 30: Legendary Battle

As soon as Loki finished speaking, several bright lights shined above his head, then dove straight for the ground below him, and creating a massive explosion, revealing an enraged Fenrir roaring from the rubble.

"And the giant wolf rears its' ugly head once again..." growled Thatan, tightening his grip on his energy swords, until another blast of light shot down, and another large wolf exploded from the rock, roaring into the air. This was followed by another explosion, and yet abother large wolf appeared, with each of the new wolves standing by Fenrirs' sides. Both wolves looked almost exactly like Fenrir, but were slightly smaller, and had darker fur, which in turn led Thatan to give Rossweisse a questioning look, "...and the wolf has allies?"

"They're his runts, Hati and Sköll," Rossweisse briefly explained, "could this get any worse?" Damon groaned loudly into the air upon hearing Rossweisse asking that, and shouted directly at her,

"Don't ask that! It _literally_ always gets worse after someone asks that!!" Loki then chuckled evilly, swirling an index finger into the air and creating a single black storm cloud, circling in the air before sending a single blue lightning bolt down to the ground, creating yet another explosion, and summoning forth a threat none of the group expected; a large snake-like dragon, with grey scales and easily between five to six hundred meters in length, roaring with Fenrir and his sons.

"The Migard Serpent is worse," confirmed Rias, "it's one of the five dragon kings!"

"I take it we didn't plan on fighting Legendary Monsters, did we?" Asked Katrina, keeping a hand on the hilt of Soul Reaver, and watching as Hati and Sköll dashed around the group.

"No we didn't," admitted Rossweisse, "though I really should have known better." Everyone looked around, and saw the Midgard Serpents' body had completely circled the group, with Hati and Sköll on either side of them, Fenrir in front with the Midgard Serpents head, and finally Loki was still in the air, looking down upon them all.

"Okay guys..." said Sagi with concern and slight panic, "...we're surrounded now!"

"Will you suck it up?!" Asked Rias rhetorically, "Our families are counting on us to keep Loki at bay, and that's exactly what we are going to do!" Everyone in the group shouted in unison,

"Right!"

"Touching sentiment," Loki grinned smugly, "but I must tell you that it will never work!" James then drew out his revolver, spinning the cylinder until he knew the magic bullet was lined up with the barrel,

"Eat magic lead, you high and mighty moron!" He shouted, ready to pull back the hammer, but before he could do so, the Midgard Serpent and all three giant wolfs charged for the group, making everyone leap into action, or in James case, clumsily stumble backwards, land on his back and drop his magic bullet loaded revolver down a crevice in the rocky ground, making him shout as he scrambled to reach in and retrieve his weapon.

As James struggled to get his gun back, Issei turned to Sagi, Wesker, Katrina and Damon,

"Ready guys?"

"You should know we are," Wesker half growled with an evil smile, removing his sunglasses to reveal his glowing red eyes.

"It's time to put those three weeks of training to good use!" Yelled Sagi. The five present pawns turned to their respective kings,

"Rias!"

"Sona!"

Both king pieces nodded, and the pawns cried out in unison,

"Promotion: Queen!"

Three red queen pieces then briefly appeared around Issei, Damon and Katrina, while two blue queens appeared by Sagi and Wesker, signifying their promotion.

"Hell yeah!" Damon shouted with cocky delight, right before holding his phone up into the air, "Now all we need is a kickass song to kick some serious-AH!" Before Damon could even finish his sentence, he found himself falling into a purple vortex that appeared beneath his feet, causing him to fall in, losing grip of his phone and plummeting inside. The portal quickly sealed itself as quickly as it appeared, with Damons' phone falling to the ground and shattering, leaving behind the only trace of Damons' prescence.

"Damon!" Katrina shouted, earning a laugh from Loki,

"I'm afraid Damon Sparda has a bit of catching up to do with an...old friend of his," he practically purred.

"'Old friend?'" Katrina wondered aloud, looking back to Damons' shattered phone.

"Oh forget this! Balance Breaker!" Shouted Issei, summoning his red Scale Mail, and even sprouting a pair of dragon wings from his armor, taking off into the air and ready to fight Loki.

"Hmmm, oh my, the Red Dragon Emperor," Loki said with a bored tone, "and yet I'm still disappointed." Loki then created a blue magic circle with an arrogant grin and a lazy wave of his hand, sending beams of blue energy at Issei, who brushed off the attack with an almighty backswing from his fist,

"Sticks and stones dude," said Issei beneath his helmet, "three weeks I've been training for crap like this, and that's the best you got?" Loki snapped his fingers, and Fenrir went barrelling for Issei at blinding speed, dashing past Issei while snagging a bite from his right dragon wing, shredding the appendage.

"Look ou-! Nevermind," Said Koneko, her tone shifting from alarm to her usual blank as Issei now fell from the sky, towards the waiting open mouth of Fenrir, until something fast and silver slammed into the side of Issei, forcing him to land elsewhere, while delivering a swift but heavy kick to the beasts head, making him bound across the rocky ground to a safe distance.

Issei looked up, and saw Thatan land gracefully on his feet,

"Thanks for the save Thatan," Issei said appreciatively.

"My pleasure," said Thatan, "but let this be clear to everyone: Fenrir. Is. Mine!" He then began to stalk Fenrir, letting the tips of his energy swords brush the ground with a crackle, until he saw Kiba and Xenovia flank him,

"We understand that you want Fenrir to yourself..." began Kiba, and turned to Xenovia, allowing her to finish,

"...But we feel it would be safer if you had a couple of knights backing you." Thatan sighed at the two young devils,

"So be it," he said relunctantly, "I suppose I could let each of you give Fenrir your strongest attacks, to weaken him when I give him my own onslaught." Both knights then turned to Fenrir with serious expressions, and Xenovia started the pair off,

"Let's go! Durandal!" She shouted, sending an upward slash into the air, a wave of light speeding towards Fenrir from the attack, while Kiba stuck the tip of his Sword Betrayer into the ground,

"Taste my Sword Birth!" In a flash of red light, several extremely long sword blades protruded from the ground between himself and Fenrir, stopping right underneath the giant wolf and piercing him from below, stunning him and allowing Xenovias' attack to connect. As the wave of light collided with Fenrir, the high rocky walls around Fenrir practically exploded, while Thatan rushed into the smoke, energy swords at the ready as he bounded in, with the only sound heard being that of Fenrirs' pained roars and Thatans' energy swords slashing at the beast.

As the smoke cleared, it's revealed that Thatan was now on the back of Fenrir, using his energy swords to attack him in a manner that one could only describe as ferocious, and at a speed that was almost alarming.

"Thatan, Kiba and Xenovia have all gotten stronger," said Issei to himself, clearly impressed, "but so have I!" He then created a large ball of red energy in front of himself, "Heads up guys! Dragon Shot!"

He then punched the red energy ball, and the orb sped towards Fenrir, with Kiba, Xenovia and Thatan successfully leaping out of the way of the ensueing explosion.

As this was happening, Koneko had her arm wrapped around the neck of one of Fenrirs' sons,

"Down you go!" She shouted, slamming the wolf onto the ground chin first with a BOOM! Suddenly, Koneko rolled out of the way as green numeric code appeared under the wolfs' head, and out shot Katrina, weilding Sektors' Gauntlets and landing a fierce uppercut to the beasts' jaw, causing it to roll onto its back, belly and legs in the air from the pain of the two girls attack. Katrina looked over her shoulder at James, putting away Sektors Gauntlets and retrieving Soul Reaver off her back,

"James! Hurry up and either get your gun or run for cover!" Katrina then ran for the upturned wolf, ready to slash across his belly, while James grumbled loudly at the Goddess of War,

"Easy for you to say when you don't have to worry about losing a magic bullet that can bring down a god!" As James went back to frantically retrieving his revolver from the crevice, Rias, Sona and their respective queens stared directly up at the now enraged Midgard Serpent,

"Figures we'd be left with the biggest one," said Rias.

Akeno simply reared a hand back and hurled a blast of yellow lightning at the giant serpent, only to see it lean back, roaring into the air before leaning towards them and breathing fire onto the ground, forcing the four devils to take flight.

 _Pathetic...it barely did anything!_ Akeno thought to herself.

The Midgard Serpent then turned its' firey breath towards Tsubaki, who readied herself,

"You know what they say about playing with fire...Mirror Alice!" She summoned a familiar rectangular mirror in front of herself, blocking the attack until the mirror shattered, sending back an even more powerful blast of flame at the serpent.

As the serpent shrieked into the air, Sona explained what happened to Rias,

"That's Tsubakis' Sacred Gear; when the Mirror Alice shatters from taking a hit, it reflects the attack back at the enemy with twice the power." Sona then gave Rias a look, "It's what gave Tsubaki the winning edge against Katrina when she, Adrian and Damon were still strays."

"Thanks for the heads up," said Rias, "a counter gear like that could spell big trouble for an offensive team like mine."

"Desperate times," said Sona, refocusing on the Midgard Serpent, "I planned on saving it for our game."

"I see," said Rias with a smile, "well then allow me to return the favor for you!" She then created a red magic circle in front of herself, preparing a magic attack, while Sona followed suite with a blue magic circle,

"As long as we are feeling generous...!"


	31. Mjölnirs’ Arrival

Chapter 31: Mjölnirs' Arrival

As Rias and Sona created their respective magic circles, Rias sent forth a powerful blast of dark energy, while Sona created her signature water dragon, the formentioned hitting the serpent in the face, while the latter bit into the neck of the Midgard Serpent. Akeno and Tsubaki leapt out of the way while the Midgard Serpent and Sonas' water dragon wrestled on the rocky ground.

Before long, the eyes of the Midgard Serpent glowed yellow, and the water dragon was reduced to nothing but steam.

"Okay, so it's resilient," said Rias with a frown, holding up an arm to shield herself from the rolling steam. As soon as the steam was gone, Sona turned to her, polishing her glasses,

"It's a good thing we're only trained to buy time," she said, "because beating this thing is way out of our pay grade." Rias smiled at the next Sitri head as she placed her glasses back on her face,

"You're always such an optimist."

As the Gremory and Sitri Kings and Queens continued to fight the Midgard Serpent, Rossweisse and Irina glared hard at Fenrirs' remaining son,

"Don't underestimate these dogs," Rossweisse warned her, "their bite is much worse than their bark."

"That's what I wanted to hear," Irina said bravely, "no reason to hold back!"

"Irina!" Xenovia called out from her fight, "Remember, you and James are both still only human! These guys have you outclassed!" Irina smiled at her best friend,

"I think you're mistaken..." She the put her hands together, bowing her head as if she were about to pray, until a light red 'A' with angel wings appeared on the back of her right hand, and to the surprise of those bearing witness, a gold halo appeared over her head, followed by pure white wings sprouting from her back, "...how about I show you the new me!" James stopped reaching into the crevice to stare at Irina,

"My God...!"

"Well _that_ was unexpected," said a clearly surprised Kiba.

"Since when is she an Angel?!" Asked Issei.

"It's kind of a long story," Irina said to answer Isseis' question. She then pointed her right index finger high into the air, summoning a large ring of white light, "Alright bad dog! Now, by the blessing of Lord Michael, I've been reincarnated into an Angel to provide divine retribution and holy wrath! So repent on that!" She then flung the ring of light at the giant wolf before her, landing it perfecting around his neck and causing the ring to shrink, which in turn led to the wolf crumpling to the hard ground with a crash. Rossweisse then landed next to the wolf, creating a dark lavender magic circle and sending several thousand magic needles into the creatures ribs,

"I guess these two can't take a hit as well as their dad," she commented, which led to Irina smiling proudly,

"Yay me!"

"Did she say...'reincarnated?'" Xenovia asked aloud, still not believing Irina was now an Angel, let alone the fact she, her best friend, was an Angel while she herself was a Devil.

"Angel or not, she hasn't changed one bit," said Issei, landing between Koneko and Katrina. Right then, Thatan landed between Kiba and Xenovia, breathing heavily after the series of attacks he gave to Fenrir, leaving his hands covered in red blood. He turned to Issei and the two she-devils,

"We shall continue our fight against Fenrir, you three handle that smaller one!" He ordered. Issei nodded, then turned to Koneko and Katrina,

"It's you and me ladies," he said, "we got this..." the three then leapt high into the air, "...Let's put him down!"

"Word," agreed Koneko.

"Let's go to war!" Shouted Katrina.

James then looked around, and stood up straight, no longer reaching for his revolver with the magic bullet,

"Hold on a damn minute! If Irina is an Angel...then that means I'm the only human here!" Loki laughed at James' realization,

"Does it disappoint you? Knowing that while the others chances are slim to none, your chances against me are less than nothing?" He taunted. James' eyes were shadowed by his hat as he reached into his holsters to retrieve two more revolvers, looking around at all three of the wolves, the giant serpent and finally Loki. He closed his eyes, took a deep breath, listening to his own heart beat as Loki continued his taunts, "You may have lowly Devils, an Angel, a pathetic Valkyrie, and a beast of a lizard backing you, but in the end, you're nothing more than a dirty stinking human, with nothing but a 'magic bullet' to hold against me." James gritted his teeth, feeling Lokis' words cut him deep, knowing to an extent that he was right,

"Listen up you Godly piece of shit..." James growled, before he finally opened his eyes, seeing time slow to a crawl as everything was covered in a yellowish haze; his Dead Eye ability was active, "MY NAME IS JAMES MARSTON!!" He bellowed, "AND WHILE I MAY BE JUST A HUMAN, I AM NOT JUST GOING TO BE RELYING ON A DAMN MAGIC BULLET WHEN I GOT TWELVE GOOD ROUNDS RIGHT HERE!!"

He quickly glanced around, from Fenrirs' left eye to his right, repeating the process with both of Fenrirs' sons, the Midgard Serpent, and finally turned to Loki, focusing on the gods' chest, and in a flash, he whirled around, popping bullets from his revolvers, hitting each of the four creatures in their eyes, and sending the final four bullets at Loki, only to see the first eight rounds collide with their targets and bounce off like pebbles, while the final four aimed at Loki hit a blue magic circle that appeared out of nowhere and protected the god.

The four creatures roared into the air while Loki cackled,

"Stupid human," he taunted, "those mere bullets did nothing but anger the others! What did you truly hope to accomplish?" James shrugged his shoulders,

"Better than just digging in the dirt like a damn gopher," he said to the god, then grinned smugly, "and it was all I needed to get your attention for a moment." Lokis' eyes widened, and barely managed to dodge a long, light blue tongue, and quickly found the source being Sagis' Sacred Gear, with Sagi himself being backed by Wesker.

"Did you not expect this much of a challenge from us, Lord Loki?" Wesker asked rhetorically.

"Big mistake!" Yelled Sagi, not waiting for an answer.

"The only thing _big_ is your talk, boy!" Loki hissed loudly at Sagi.

"You need to work on your comebacks man," teased Sagi, "they're pretty lame." Wesker raised his eyebrows at Sagi,

"For once, we are in agreement."

Loki said nothing, and simply created a magic circle, sending several magic needles, much like Rossweisse had, directly towards the two Sitri Devils, shrouding them both in smoke. Sona whirled around, clearly concerned for her two pawns, more so for her lover,

"Wesker...!" She said in low alarm.

"Sagi!" Shouted Issei.

"Son of a bitch!" Shouted Katrina, ready to charge at Loki with Soul Reaver until she heard Koneko shout,

"Pay attention!" Katrina turned just in time to see the son of Fenrir they were fighting about to take a bite out of the War Goddess, only for Koneko to slam an almighty punch to the side of the beasts head, followed by a double foot kick that sent the wolf clear away from the three devils.

To Isseis' quiet joy, Koneko' skirt flipped up enough for him to catch a peek at her blue and white striped panties, but to the surprise of himself and Katrina, the back began to press out, and out of the waistband popped a long white cat tail, followed with her ears turning into that of a cat as well. She then landed between the Red Dragon and the War Goddess,

"Meow!"

"Koneko...!" Said Issei in shock.

"You're a cat girl?!" Asked Katrina in an equally shocked tone, before speaking to her in a more calm tone, "Damons' heart is going to skip a beat when he sees that."

"Don't worry, I've got it under control," said Koneko with reassurance, "I will master this power...I won't let my fear define who I am anymore!" She then looked to their giant wolf opponent fiercely, "Damon may not be here to keep his promise to protect me, but I can still protect the people he cares for!" She leaps towards the wolf, grabbed him by the nose and swirled him high into the air, before letting go, "I can do this!"

Koneko then summoned a light blue sage fire in her hand, sending a powerful blast at the wolf.

Issei saw his opportunity, soared up and when the beast was still vulnerable, he landed a solid punch to the wolf, sending him crashing into the rocky ground.

As Issei landed in front of Koneko and Katrina, Akeno could only stare,

 _Wow! I never imagined Koneko would become that strong just by accepting herself!_ She thought to herself. Then a new thought came to her head, _Well if she can do it, then so can I!_

She turned to the Midgard Serpent, and spoke in a loud yet convicting voice,

"I am the daughter of Shuri and Baraqiel Himejima, a Fallen Angel..." she began, pausing for a moment to unfurl her wings, revealing one devil wing, and the other a black feathered wing of a fallen angel, "...but also, I am the Devil Queen of Rias Gremory, Akeno Himejima!" Katrina smiled proudly at her girlfriend,

"Go get him, my Priestess." Akeno, not noticing Katrinas smile, raised her hand,

"Thunderbolt!" A large yellow magic circle appeared over Akeno, sending down yellow lightning to her right hand, while summoning an orb of white light in her left, then forced the two powers together, and hurled the blast at the Midgard Serpent, causing the creature to scream into the air from the pain before crashing into the rocky ground.

Rias smiled at her queen, and even shed tears of joy,

"You did it!" She praised quietly, "You finally put it behind you. I'm so proud."

 _THUD!_

Rossweisse and Irina stood on a pair of rock spires, looking down at their wolf opponent as blood spewed from his mouth, clearly out of the fight, while Fenrir continued to roar into the air from being pinned by Kibas' Sword Birth, hit with waves of light from Xenovias' Durandall, and finally from being pummeled from Thatan and his energy swords.

Loki could only frown at the scene,

"I smell teenage angst...how disgustingly cliché." Rossweisse then floated up behind him, half pleading to him,

"Lord Loki! It isn't too late to apologize!" She called out to him, "The Allfather might still forgive you!"

"But before you said I was unforgivable," snipped Loki, casting her a bored expression over his shoulder, "and why should I apologize when _he_ is clearly in the wrong?" Rossweisse frowned, somehow knowing that Loki would refuse to surrender,

"You leave me no choice!" She floated a few feet away, creating several dark blue magic circles, and preparing to send several beams of energy at the Norse God. Loki lazily swatted his hand at the blasts like flies, but as soon as they were gone, something snagged his left wrist, causing him to turn and see it was a glowing blue tongue, originating from the Sacred Gear of a surprisingly unharmed Sitri Pawn.

"I caught myself a big one!" Sagi called out with a cocky grin. Sona smiled at Sagi, while Issei called out to him,

"Sagi! That was awesome!"

"But where's Wesker?" Asked Katrina concerned. Her question was quickly answered when a black blur appeared next to Loki, nailing the side of his head with a powerful roundhouse kick, briefly dazing the Norse God before landing gracefully next to Sona, an arrogant grin crossing his lips and eyes glowing red.

"We are fighting for a school, Lord Loki," informed the red eyed devil, "you'll have to do _far_ better than that."

"Yeah! This ain't nothin'!" Chimed in Sagi.

"It's that kind of talk that makes you our best frienemy," added in Issei, smiling beneath his Balance Breaker helmet before allowing the blade of his sword, Ascalon, to appear from his Sacred Gear, and pierce the chest of his, Katrina and Konekos' wolf opponent. The beast continued to thrash, trying to take at least one bite out of the Red Dragon Emperor, but ceased to move when Katrina ducked under Issei, and pierced Soul Reaver into the beasts chest next to Ascalon.

Issei then made Ascalon disappear, while Katrina tore out Soul Reaver, sending a splash of blood to the ground, and the wolf fell onto his side, apparently dead.

James laughed as he saw all the fallen beasts,

"Guess you're not only caught, but you're all alone like a sheep in a pack of wolves!"

"Oh please," Shouted Loki with an annoyed tone, "this can't hold me..." He then summoned a blue magic circle around his wrist, intending to free himself, but bore witness as the circle shattered like glass, and the tongue of Sagis' Sacred Gear still had a good grip on the Norse God. "...But how? Why didn't it break?!" Sagi smirked as black gauntlets and grieves with purple gemstones appeared on his arms and legs respectively, and most surprising of all, his left eye drastically changed color: the sclera turned dark lavender, the iris turned black, and his pupil turned yellow, and slit-like.

"Azazel gave me an upgrade this past month!" Sagi boasted, "Now all of Vritras' Sacred Gears are at my disposal!" A purplish black flame then appeared at the end of Sagis' Sacred Gear, and quickly spread up the tongue and towards Lokis' arm,

"Ah," said Loki lazily, holding his arm up to better inspect the flames, "so these are the Vritra Dragons' Dark Flames."

"Damn straight! And even a God can't shake off my cursed power like it's no biggie!" Sona and Wesker smirked at Loki,

"Perhaps you should have had higher expectations of us," purred Sona, with Wesker chuckling into the air before returning to his serious tone,

"You may as well give in Loki. You're done."

"Hot damn!" Exclaimed Issei, "I should have known Azazel would pull out all the stops." The Red Dragon Emperor then took a stance, and regenerated his damaged dragon wing, "Alright! I'm right there with Wesker when I say 'you're done!'" Loki was then encased in the dark flames, and his annoyed demeanor turned vicious,

"Such outstanding _arrogance_!" He snarled, snapping the tongue of Sagis' Gear off his wrist, allowing Sagi to retract the damaged tongue as Loki began to charge his magic, making the dark flames vanish and the sky to crack with lightning and thunder. This was quickly followed by gale force winds that shook the very ground and caused most of those present to lose their footing.

"Lord Loki stop!" Shouted Rossweisse, "Please! I beg you! At this rate, not only will the Underworld be destroyed but the mythological worlds as well!"

"Which is exactly what I want, dear," Loki said mockingly. Hail began to rain down now, with most of those present either creating magic circles to protect themselves and their friends, save for Issei who stood to protect Rias with his own body, Thatan, who pressed a button on the forearm of his armor to created a rectangular hard light shield, James, who dashed behind a pair of large boulders to block the wind and hail, and finally Sagi, Kiba and Xenovia, who all took the attack full force.

"Ragnarok is coming. This moment is what I've been working for from the beginning!" Loki said proudly.

"How could he do this?" Asked Rias in shock.

"He's strong enough to do what he wants, even destroy Hell," said Rossweisse, reluctantly landing, "he'a a god."

Right then, a chunk of flying ice nailed Kiba on the side of the head, causing him to shout and lose his balance.

"Kiba! No!" Shouted Xenovia, turning away from Fenrir to focus on saving her friend, leaving Thatan to watch as Fenrir broke free from Kibas' Sword Birth. The wind and hail finally ceased, and the giant wolf then tried to bite Thatan, but he swung his hard light shield at the beast, and fended him off.

"Oh don't be like that," said Loki, "this is the dawning of Ragnarok! At least your lives will have an epic finale!" He then created three blue magic circles in front of himself, one in front of the other, and sent a single powerful blast of blue energy into the sky, making it rain down energy on everyone present, those with shields just barely managing to hang on, while Kiba and Xenovia were not so lucky. They took the attack full force, and soon the ground Sagi was standing on gave out, and he was sent falling into the energy downpour.

As this was all happening, James was barely managing to take shelter in the rubble, but saw the crevice that had his revolver, loaded with his magic bullet, and with one mad dash he ran for the weapon, right as the energy blasts made the crevice wider, allowing him to reach in and grab it before it fell.

"Got it!" He said gladly to himself, but then the ground caved, and he was sent falling into the pitch black.

Katrina, who had been taking cover under a magic barrier with Akeno and Koneko, watched in shock,

"James!" And using Sektors gauntlets, dove down into a series of green numeric code, forming a small portal, and reappeared under James, catching him bridal style before the Goddess of War was struck in the back by the energy barrage, sending them both plummeting into the darkness of the cracking ground.

After several seconds of the energy blasts falling like rain, it finally stopped, leaving a tattered and bruised Xenovia, Kiba and Sagi in its wake, with James and Katrina left nowhere to be seen.

"And so it ends," said Loki, more smug than exhausted, "what can be a more fitting reward for your efforts than being the first of Ragnaroks' many sacrifices?" Loki gave a smug grin to all those below, "I expect you all feel honored."

"Xenovia!" Irina called out, worried for her friend.

 _"Fucking bastard!"_ Thatan cursed in Sangheili.

"He'a pounding us like we're blowup dolls!" Said Issei, brushing off the ice chips that were still on his dragon wings.

"Let's take him," said Rias, creating a small magic circle next to herself while withdrawing the box of Phoenix Tears. "Sona, here! Get the others back up!" The magic circle then vanished, and reappeared in front of Sona, sending the box to her open hand. "Wesker, try to find Katrina and James if you can. We'll need all the help we can get." Wesker and Sona turned to each other, nodded, and the red eyed devil dashed off in a black blur, while Sona and Tsubaki each vanished in a blue magic circle.

As the others were being healed or flew up to fight Loki, Wesker dove down head first into the crevice he saw Katrina and James falling into, and right when he felt the ground closing in, he flared his wings out, swung his feet forward and landed on a knee, tucking his wings away as he quickly searched for the missing goddess and cowboy.

"Katrina! James! Where are you?!"

"Over here, red eyes!" Wesker looked in the dark, and barely made out a shape, waving their arms above their head. Wesker wasted no time, and zipped over to the shape, seeing it was a startled, dust and bruise covered James, surprised at how fast Wesker was.

"Whoa! Heh, with speed like that, I could say you could dodge a bullet."

"I can, and I have" said Wesker blankly, "now where is Katrina?" James took in a sharp breath of air, and stepped to the side, revealing Katrina on her side, a giant boulder behind her, her shirt torn and covered in dust, with a small trickle of blood running down her head, and her body covered in bloody bruises.

"She coushined my fall," explained James, "But when we hit the ground, she shoved me out of the way of that big rock, and I was barely able to roll it off of her." Wesker knelt down beside her, checking her neck for a pulse, feeling it beat faintly under his finger.

"She'a alive," he said gratefully, and swiftly pulled her shirt the rest of the way open, moving the right side of her bra to the side while drawing a syringe out of his coat pocket,

"Hold on," said James with uncertainty, "what the hell is that?"

"It's a revive," answered Wesker, "I made it myself with a combination of morphine for pain, adrenaline to awaken the user or make them more alert, some green healing herbs that grow around-why am I explaining this to you?" James shrugged his shoulders,

"I kind of stopped listening after you said 'made it myself,'" the young cowboy admitted, "Now how about we use the damn thing and get back into the fight?" Wesker frowned at him, and with zero warning, he stuck the syringe into Katrinas' chest, right into her heart, causing her eyes to shoot open and for her to lurch into a sitting up position while gasping for air. She looked down at the needle still in her chest, her exposed right breast, then to Wesker, slapping him across the face as she pulled the needle out,

"A bit of warning before you use that, huh?" She grumbled, shakily rising to her feet.

"You're welcome, Katrina," said Wesker, moving his jaw to the side as he spat out blood. The War Goddess readjusted her bra, tucking away her breast as she looked around,

"Where the hell are we?"

"We fell into the big damn crack in the ground when Loki when bat-shit," said James, "you don't remember?"

"I vaguely do," said Katrina, rubbing her sore head, "but let's find Loki and kick his ass so we can bitch about being sore for the rest of the summer." Wesker nodded, and the two devils spread their wings while rising up into the air.

"Uh, guys? Are you forgetting someone?" Asked James, causing them both to turn back.

"Sorry James," said Katrina sincerely, "but with you being the only human in this fight, I think Adrian would appreciate it more if you weren't in it." The two devils then rose higher and higher, leaving James in the bottom of the crevice.

"Oh that is such horse shit!" Whined James, "Adrian isn't even here!" James then scanned the rock wall in front of him, and with little options, he stuck one boot on a small ledge, threw one hand up, then the other, and slowly began to climb...

Katrina and Wesker soon erupted from the crevice, soaring into the sky to see all but Issei, Rias and Rossweisse now battling Fenrir, with the three mentioned remaining in the air to battle Loki.

"Judging from how everyone seems to be in surprisingly good shape after Lokis' attack, I'm guessing the Phoenix Tears are all used up, aren't they?" Asked Katrina.

"Afraid so," confirmed Wesker, "as is my one and only revive that I used on you. Not that I regret doing so."

"I got good news guys!" Called Rossweisse, and a giant, horizontal, lavender magic circle appeared in the sky, with a bright white light shining straight down, lowering a giant hammer into view. The hammer was blue in structure, had a black outer frame, and a Norse symbol in its' center piece, the sight of which made the devils group stare in awe,

"What the hell is that?" Asked Issei.

"It's the mighty Thor's weapon of choice," Informed Rossweisse, "with a single swing, the God of Thunder reigns down divine punishment." Lokis' eyes widened, no longer arrogant, and said the name of the weapon before him,

"Mjölnir!" Rossweisse then held a hand to one of her wing shaped hair clips, which the others realized had a communicator inside,

"Odin sends a message. 'Give Mjölnir to the Red Dragon Emperor. He's the only one there powerful enough to wield it.'"

"No shit?!" Issei asked in surprise, ready to soar towards the hammer. Lokis' entire demeanor changed from his calm and collected self to that of sheer and utter rage,

"I'LL KILL YOU ALL!!!" He then lunged towards the two devils and Valkyrie in the air, until Katrina appeared in front of him, wielding Soul Reaver,

"No you don't!" Katrina slammed the sword forward, piercing his shoulder and sending blood flying. As Loki shouted into the air, a black blur with glowing red eyes appeared between them,

"Back away from my friend," growled Wesker, and connected a powerful palm strike to the chest of the Norse God, forcing him off of Soul Reaver and plummet to the ground, where he was caught by a waiting Thatan, who proceeded to hold him in midair above his head,

 _"Down you go you bastard brute!"_ He shouted in Sangheili, right before slamming him down face first into the rock ground. Loki began to stand back up, forcing himself into his hands and knees, until Thatan gave Loki a firm stomp on the back of his head, sending him back into the ground. Thatan then stepped back, right as James was finally climbing out of the crevice, seeing Loki dazed in the rock, and Sagi quickly approaching them.

"Hey!" James called out, quickly stepping out of the crevice and rising to his feet, "Throw me a line!" Sagi then shot his Absorption Line to James, and he caught the long tongue in his hand. He then used the slack of the tongue to quickly turn it into a lasso, and right when Loki was on his feet, he lassoed the Absorption Line around Lokis' arms, keeping them tight to his torso, and swept his legs out from under him, causing the already dazed Norse God to fall on his back.

James huffed from his small victory,

"That's that."

"Issei!" Katrina called out, "Get the damn hammer already! Will ya?!"

"All yours," Rias said to Issei, giving him the all clear.

"Badass!" Shouted Issei with excitement, soaring straight for the hammer with no sign of slowing down, "It's hammer time-ACK!!"

Issei was sent soaring back, blood spraying into the air as Fenrir soared past him. Half those present were shocked by the image of Issei, covered in blood, falling to the rocky ground, with Fenrir landing on his paws, facing away from them.

"Issei!" Rias called out, clearly concerned for her pawn, and she quickly flew towards him as he landed roughly on his back on the ground. Katrina sped after her, just in case Fenrir turned around to attack. This was followed with Mjölnir landing perfectly upright in the rock ground, out of reach of everyone.

Rias and Katrina finally joined Issei, ready to help in any way they could,

"Don't worry Issei," Rias comforted, not sure if he truly would be, "you'll be alright!"

"I'm fine..." groaned Issei as he slowly stood up, surprising himself even, "...in fact, I don't think I'm even hurt!" Katrina gave him a look of disbelief,

"But you're bleeding!" Issei held up his gauntlets, and his helmet disappeared, revealing a look of pure horror,

"Guys...this ain't my blood!" That's when Katrina and Rias looked to each other, with the Goddess of War asking the immediate question on everyone's mind,

"But then who's...?" That's when they heard Fenrir growl, and they saw the large beast turn, revealing a bloodied maw, with something silver in the beasts jaws, or rather _someone_.

"Shit...he's here...!" Said Issei in shock. Fenrir spat out the figure in his mouth, and the silver broke away, revealing a figure in a bloodied and torn Kuoh Academy uniform, and a black leather eye patch, flying through the air before crashing at the feet of Issei, Katrina and Rias, with the hearts of all but Loki and Fenrir breaking at the sight.

"Oh no..." Katrina murmured, but it was Rias who broke into tears as she screamed the figures name,

"Adrian!!"

A/N: I apologize for the long wait, but some things in my life have been going on, and writing was slow. But I recently got a new phone, and the FanFiction app is still the same, but as it turns out, it wasn't the app keeping me at 2k words a chapter before; it was the phone itself. SO, with that being said, expect longer chapters, and hopefully not as many as the first New Devils, but hopefully you are still expecting a good story ahead.

Until next time!


	32. Sacrifice

Chapter 32: Sacrifice

Fenrir viciously spat out Adrian, and he bounced off the ground as he slid towards Rias, who quickly knelt down to catch the injured devil,

"Adrian! How did-?" The one eyed devil limply held up a folded piece of paper,

"A...teleporting spell..." he said weakly, "...from your fathers...library..." Rias snatched the paper before stuffing it into her shirt, refocusing on her injured pawn.

"Why couldn't you stay home like I asked you to?" Rias asked in teary eyed anguish.

"Because..." Adrian wheezed, "I couldn't...let you guys...fight Loki on your own...besides..." Adrian cracked a bloody grin, "...I can't say no to a fight...I'm a stubborn New Yorker..." Adrian's cheeks then puffed out, and he lurched to the side, spitting out a horrifying amount of blood, then focused on Issei, "Issei..." The Red Dragon stood at attention, and the one eyed devil pointed to Mjölnir, "...crack that Norse God over the head with that..." Adrian then choked on his own blood, and to everyone's shock, Adrian went limp, his eye closed, and to everyone's knowledge, died right in front of them.

Most of those present were speechless, but one by one everyone began to give into their sorrow, and unleash their wrath on Fenrir and the now fully awake and alert Midgard Serpent, starting with Koneko who unleashed a firey blue blaze at Fenrir, followed by Akeno who sent a blast of holy lightning at the beast, then a slash from Xenovia, then Irina, Kiba, and an even more ferocious Thatan, all either sending a barrage of energy at the wolf or slashing at him with brute force.

So far, the only ones yet to move are James, Wesker and Sagi, who were still keeping Loki captive, Rias, who was still cradling Adrian's lifeless body, and finally Katrina and Issei, who were still stunned by what had happened.

"Nephew...you weren't supposed to die before me God dammit..." James said to the lifeless Adrian.

Then, right out of the blue, Katrina squeezed her eyes shut, eyes welling up with tears, threw her head back and screamed into the air, summoning her electric flesh, but to anyone who could have noticed (which at the moment was no one), her electric blue skin was replaced with bright red, as if her rage had unlocked a power she didn't know she had. She dug the ball of her right foot into the ground, and with the force that shattered the ground underneath her, she rocketed towards Loki, spearing him down, snapping the tongue of Sagis' Sacred Gear, sending him, James and Wesker all flying back, and began to pummel Lokis' face with her bare hands, showing no restraint as blood flew, cartilage cracked, and his very skull began to cave, little by little.

"Issei!" Rossweisse called out, "There's still a chance to beat Loki! Grab Mjölnir while Katrina has him distracted! Don't let Adrian's death get the best of you!" Issei, still feeling the effect of Adrian's apparent passing, quickly turned and headed straight for the giant hammer, ready to wield the weapon, leaving Rias alone with Adrian's body.

Katrina was still raining hell down on Loki with her bare knuckles, until the Mischief God managed to place a palm on her abdomen, and sent a sideways magic circle through her belly, and exited her back, making her gasp, choke, and finally roll off of Loki, clutching her wound as the god rose into the air,

"Katrina!!" Akeno shouted, right before refocusing on her fight.

"Oh please," Loki said calmly, wiping the blood smear off his face, "none of you should be getting _this_ worked up. After all, Ragnarok will rejoin you with him soon." Loki turned to the sky, and it began to ripple like water that had been disturbed by a stone, but Rias didn't care; all she knew was that Adrian was gone, and her rage began to grow by the second,

"I will not let you die here alone..." she said to Adrian's body, and began to speak to Loki as her dark energy began to envelope her and Adrian, "...how dare you Loki...you monster...you thought you could take what's mine?!"

Loki curiously looked down at the red haired she-devil as her power sky rocketed,

"I don't give a damn about your Ragnarok..." Rias continued, her power sending waves out that shattered nearby boulders like glass, "...I swear, even if the world does end today...and even if every last drop of my blood boils away, you will pay for what you've done, _I will take you down with me_!!" Rias' power then exploded, sending red waves out that made Loki smirk wickedly,

 _Well, well, well, what do we have here?_ Loki thought to himself, _Lovely red hair. Judging by its hue and her age, she must be the Devil Kings' little sister._

Rias' power continued to increase, and with Fenrir and the Midgard Serpent fended off or beaten for the moment, the others took the time to look to Rias and the downed Adrian. Even Katrina, with a vertical hole in her abdomen, reached a hand out to the Princess or Ruin, as if she could reach her,

"Rias...don't do this...!" She coughed, with blood leaking from the side of her mouth.

Rias heard no one, for she was focused on the deceased Adrian,

"Adrian...I'm sorry..." She brushed her fingers across his right forearm, right over his crow tattoo, "...my crow...I promise...I'll fix this..." She then closed her sorrow filled eyes, then opened them, the sorrow gone and instead showed both rage and determination.

Sona began to approach Rias, knowing what she was going to attempt,

"Rias, do you think this is what he'd want? Move!" She tried to run towards her, but was kept back by the waves of energy, seeing Rias' was fueled by an alarming amount of power, until something small rolled out of Adrians' shirt pocket, clattering onto the ground; it was the token of friendship he received from Ravel Phoenix. The object rolled over to the wounded Katrina, who caught it in her outreached hand...

"Odin you sly bastard," Loki said to no one in particular, "sending these young pups Thor's war hammer was a shrewd albeit risky proposition. Fenrir!" The giant wolf grunted from having his name called, "I have a new chew toy for you! It's over there." Right then, the red glow that was Rias' power vanished, right as Fenrir bolted upright and bounded for the giant hammer, which Issei was almost in possession of.

"Watch out!" Called Rossweisse, alerting Issei as he gripped Mjölnir in his left hand, ready to swing at Fenrir, until a purple magic octagon appeared directly beneath him, with glowing white chains shooting out and wrapping around the wolf's legs, neck, body, and soon had the beast grounded.

"That sigil..." Loki said in disbelief, "what is this?!"

"The Magic Chains of Gleipnir?" Rossweisse wondered aloud, with Thatan giving an exasperated roar into the air,

"What's going on now?" He asked, clearly sick of all the magic. Then, a voice spoke up, one Koneko hoped to not hear again so soon,

"...I might have had something to do with that."

Everyone turned to the source of the voice, and saw another magic octagon, acting as a doorway atop of a tall rock spire, with Konekos' older sister seated on the edge,

"Kuroka!" Koneko shouted at her, ready to fight.

"Looks like you've accepted your power," Kuroka said proudly, "what a relief your ears and tail have finally made an appearance, but it's too bad your boyfriend isn't here to see it for himself."

"I may have accepted my power, but I will never be like you Kuroka," Koneko said defiantly.

"I suppose we'll just have to wait and see," said Kuroka, "we are a violent species after all, and peace isn't a big part of our genetic makeup." Kuroka smiles at her little sister, "You'll see, one day." Thatan didn't fully understand what was happening, but he already didn't like Kuroka,

 _"Fucking feline,"_ he cursed in Sangheili.

For once, Loki shifted his attention from the devils and company to Kuroka,

"I can't believe a lowly cat devil would _dare_ betray Loki!!" Snarled the Norse God, bringing both hands over his head and creating several magic circles in a row above his head, sending a blast up, which caused magic needles to fall like rain in one powerful torrent, all focused on Kuroka, but all the projectiles disappeared due to a flash of orange and a metallic bang, like metal against metal.

Once Loki had seen the attack had failed, he gritted his teeth,

"What now?" Loki growled, seeing a young man with two swords standing behind Kuroka; he was a young man with blonde hair, a single strand falling in front of his face, dressed in a business suit with spectacles over his blue eyes, wielding a sword in his right hand while keeping a second in its scabbard attached to his belt.

"Salutations," he greeted, "I am Arthur of the Vali Team." Everyone gasped at the young man, while James, still recovering from Katrina knocking him down, gave the man a head tilted stare,

"'Arthur?' Wait, I think I've seen this guy before...but where?"

"Lord Loki, we will be taking custody of Fenrir from this point forward," Arthur said to Loki, saying it as an order rather than a statement.

"And why would you do that?" Snapped Loki, obviously not fond of the idea of losing his son to Valis' team.

"Apparently Vali has a hard on for his fangs since they can devour gods," said Kuroka with an evil grin, using her magic to make Fenrir vanish from the ground, and reappear on the rock spire with her and Arthur, still bound.

Arthur then pointed the sword in his right hand at Loki, the sword in question had a long hilt, easily making it a two handed weapon, with a round pommel, a guard that slightly resembled a cross, and a golden edged blade. No doubt this was the weapon he used to save Kuroka from Lokis' attack,

"The Holy Royal Sword Collbrande," he stated, "even a god as powerful as you cannot scratch it." Kuroka rose from her seat while Lokis' rage began to rise,

"Tell your master he will regret this decision!"

"Suck it," Kuroka taunted, disrespecting the Norse God, "the only one regretting things here is you." Arthur then made Collbrande vanish in an orange glow, while drawing out his second sword, and plunging it down into Fenrirs' head, but instead of drawing blood, he made a glowing light appear from the wound. Arthur turned to the devils and friends below,

"Fare thee well everyone," he said, taking a respective bow towards them, "ta-ta."

"Oh and sis," Kuroka added, making sure she had Konekos' attention, "I'm in a bit of a rush today, but I will come back for you again sometime, and your boyfriend won't be able to stop me." And with that, Kuroka, Arthur, and thankfully Fenrir all vanished in a rising magic octagon, leaving Loki alone with the devils and their comrades.

"Damn you White Dragon," Loki cursed to himself, "you were after Fenrir from the very beginning!" Right then, a shadow formed behind Loki, and a voice spoke,

"Does that really surprise you?" Loki whirled around, only to have a red gemstone in the palm of a silver skeletal gauntlet placed on the gemstone on his forehead,

 _"DEVOUR!"_

Loki felt much of his strength and power leave him, and enter the new opponent before him, and as the hand was drawn away, he could hardly believe his eyes; it was Adrian, wings unfurled, holding him in the air, holes in his bloodied clothes from where Fenrir bit him, but fully healed, and very much alive.

Adrian then aimed his Sacred Gear at Lokis' chest,

 _"DISCHARGE!"_ Shouted Penglog, but Loki barely managed to lean out of the way of the enormous beam of energy, nicking his shoulder and causing it to bleed.

"Oh great!" He yelled sarcastically, quickly recovering his lost power, "You're alive now?!"

"Damn right I am," said Adrian. "It turns out Ravels' 'Token of Friendship' was a bottle of Phoenix Tears..." explained Adrian, gesturing to Katrina, who was now sitting up against a rock spire, a hand on her abdomen, keeping her insides in, with said Token by her left side, opened, and an empty Phoenix Tears bottle next to her right. Adrian then admitted with a frown, "...I just wish I had enough for Katrina as well as me."

"So now what?" Asked Loki, "Do you really believe you have what it takes to fight a god? When your friends have already failed?!" Loki smiled wickedly at the thought of tearing Adrian limb from limb, and was even hoping for it when Adrian smirked right back at him.

"...No."

Loki blinked, his smile fell flat, and raised a confused eyebrow,

"Wh-HUH?!!"

"I'm not going to fight you," said Adrian, "for I already know I will lose." The one eyed devil never lost his smirk, which only infuriated the Norse God, but Loki hid it with a cackle, throwing his head back with forced laughter before refocusing on Adrian,

"Is it because you finally understand that I am a Norse God?! And you are just a lowly devil?!" Adrian shook his head, raising his eyebrows while his smirk turned into a grin,

"No, it's because I'm not the one holding Mjölnir," Lokis' forced arrogance turned to horrified realization as Adrian continued, "I was just the diversion."

 _"BOOST!"_ Adrian and Loki turned to see Issei, still clad in his Red Dragon Scale Mail and holding Mjölnir in his left hand,

"Did you forget about me?" He asked rhetorically, "Your mistake! It's time to get hammered!" Issei held the hammer high above his head, with Ddraig powering up,

 _"BOOST!"_ He shouted, with gold runes appearing on the Sacred Gear arm, followed by more gold runes appearing all over Mjölnir,

"This sucker's heavy..." Issei groaned, "...but I know I can do this!"

 _"BOOST!"_

Loki furiously held up his right hand, creating a magic circle and ready to attack the Red Dragon Emperor, until Adrian grabbed him by the wrist, twisted the gods' arm until it was pinned behind himself, and threw him into the path of a repulsor blast, courtesy of Katrina, weakly holding up one weak arm, clad in Sektors' gauntlet,

"No you don't you mischievous motherfucker..." Katrina breathed. Loki was then hit with Akenos' holy lightning, followed by Sage Fire from Koneko, holy rings of light from Irina, and blue devil fire from Sona.

Loki did his best to dodge all attacks, but was only half successful as he was left heaving for air with anger etched onto his face, and a feeling Loki was not familiar with; desperation.

"Those meddling kids!" Loki shouted, attempting to fly up and away, but quickly felt two long glowing blue tongues wrap around his arms, keeping him in place in the air.

"Not so fast creep!" Shouted Sagi, holding up both arms and revealing the tongues were originating from his gauntlets.

"Release me at once, boy!!" Roared Loki, only to have Wesker materialize in front of him,

"As if he would," said Wesker, right before grabbing two handfuls of the gods' shirt, and delivering a vicious headbutt right to the gods' nose, shattering the cartilage before backflipping off his chest.

 _"TRANSFER!"_ Shouted Ddraig, the green gemstone on Isseis' Sacred Gear glowing brightly before the hammer itself began to grow, three times its original size, which led to Issei letting the head of the hammer slam on the ground,

"Underestimated us kids, huh? That's gonna cost ya!!"

"Damn you Red Dragon!" Roared Loki, blood spilling from his nose from Weskers' attack, "Damn you Odin! DAMN YOU ALL!!!"

"Hey jackass!" Loki then turned to see James standing defiantly at the top of a rock spire, his revolver in hand, aimed directly at him...

 _BANG!_

James squeezed the trigger on his gun, finally firing the magic bullet at Loki, and had one seen the bullet up close as it zipped through the air, they would have seen Lokis' name carved into the side of the bullet.

The projectile hit Loki in his left hip, shattering his hip bone, then bounced up to Lokis' right shoulder, shattering the bone, going through all organs in the process, then as the bullet finally exited his shoulder, it turned left, and nailed Loki in the side of his jaw, breaking the bone as Loki began to falter in the air,

 _So THAT was a magic bullet,_ Loki thought to himself as he fell. Before he could hit the ground though, he was sent back up into the air, locked in a Full Nelson hold from Adrian,

"Issei!" Adrian called out, "Use that hammer on this sunuvabitch already!" Issei stared at Adrian with wide eyes,

"You have to let go of him first! Or you'll get smacked with the hammer too!"

"That's the plan!" Yelled Adrian, shocking everyone in sight. Rias' eyes shot wide open at his statement,

"What plan? Adrian, you are not getting sealed away with Loki!"

"I have to," said Adrian with conviction, "I have to save you guys, not just from Loki..." Adrian paused, and sighed, "...but from myself as well." The others could only stare at Adrian in shock, with Katrina shakily rising to her feet with Akenos' help,

"But...Adrian..." James said, sliding down his rock spire to stand by Katrina and Akeno, "...we can't just let you go like that!"

Katrina gurgled, blood spilling from her mouth, her injury proving to be worse than she thought, but what she said hurt herself more than the injury,

"Do it Issei..." She murmured, causing the Red Dragon to stare at the War Goddess in shock, "...he's made up his mind." Issei looked up at Adrian, and noticed that Adrians' eye was struggling to remain its' fierce green while fighting against the firey orange hue of the Stray Devil side.

"Now Issei! Hurry!" Shouted Adrian, not only struggling against his inner stray, but against a rapidly healing Loki as well. Issei tried to consider his options, and came up with nothing. So with his eyes tearing up, he began to swing Mjölnir,

"Adrian...I'm sorry." As Issei began to swing the hammer, Rias tried to run towards the Red Dragon,

"Issei NO!" Before she could grab him, however, Sona and Wesker appeared to hold her back with solemnity. Now it was James who tried to tackle Issei, only to find himself lifted off his feet by the back of his outfit by Thatan,

"Let me go!" Shouted James, struggling to get free, "I ain't letting my nephew go like this!"

"At least he will go with honor," said Thatan, even though he silently wished there was another way.

Issei brought the hammer up, and began to bring the hammer down on Loki and Adrian, with Rias breaking one arm free from Wesker and Sonas' grasp, reaching out to her head pawn, screaming his name in anguish,

"ADRIAN!!!"

Right then, everything stopped; Issei swinging Mjölnir, Loki struggling to break free of Adrian, Rias screaming, even everyone's breathing.

 _Time itself had ceased to move._

Despite all that had stopped, one still moved, and he was moving directly towards the frozen Loki and Adrian, stopping right before then, while turning to look at Rias, the glowing Dagger of Time in his hand.

"You know, Lady Rias," Darius said to the frozen Rias, "I think I figured it out. When you attacked Adrian in the forest, you didn't do so to save me...you did so to save Adrian from himself. Now Adrian is saving all of you from Loki and himself..." Darius turned to the frozen Adrian, "...quite admirable if I say so myself."

"It is admirable, isn't it?" Darius turned, unsurprised to see a topless, four armed, blue skinned woman with long dark hair, pinkish billowing pants that stopped at her knees, a blue sash belt, gold bracelets, anklets, equally gold tattoos and a gold pointed crown on her head. The woman smiled seductively at Darius, "Hello Darius Zafar, I am-."

"I know who you are..." Darius interrupted, causing the woman's' smile to falter, "...and I know who you are not. So drop the disguise, and speak to me in your true form...unless the Keeper of Time is afraid." The blue woman frowned, and her eyes began to change color while her voice changed,

 **"If you know who I truly am, then you know why I am here."**

"I do know why you're here," said Darius, "I just don't see why you would need a disguise...Kronika..."


	33. Discontinued

Chapter 33: Discontinued

Kronika, as Darius referred her as, began to change her entire appearance in the form of swirling sand, and in a matter of moments, revealed herself with pale skin, with parts of her body containing an ethereal blue glow, and dressed in white, blue and gold armor, complete with a piece of gold metal adorning her bald scalp.

 **"I used the disguise because I wasn't quite ready for my true presence to be made known,"** she informed Darius, **"as bizarre and sultry as it were."**

"Yet you had no issue appearing as so before Adrian, Katrina, and the rest of their allies. Why?" Demanded Darius, keeping his grip tightened on his Dagger of Time, while keeping his free hand on the grip of his Kings' Sword.

 **"While this dimension isn't my own, I keep an eye on anyone who could pose a threat to my work. At that time, it was Zeus, and now, _you_ are the disrupter." **

Kronika then slowly raised her hands, summoning waves of sand and ready to strike, until Darius raised his free hand away from his Kings' Sword, snapped his fingers and drew the sand away from Kronika and to the ground before his feet, creating a small sand castle, as if it were made by a child,

"Kronika, you may be the Keeper of Time in your dimension," said Darius you towards a stunned Kronika, "but this is _my_ dimension, and this dagger in my hand, is this dimensions' equivalent to your Hourglass. So please, do yourself and everyone here a favor, and leave this dimension in peace..." Darius then had a thought, and lowered his dagger, but kept his grip tight, "...unless, you didn't come to fight. Rather, you came to recruit."

Kronika pauses, and spoke in a calm demeanor,

 **"In my dimension, time has been damaged beyond repair by Raiden, my worlds Thunder God."**

"Katrinas' mentor?" Darius asked.

 **"Yes. So now I intend to restart history, one where he won't exist to interfere with my work,"** informed Kronika, **"but even with my immense power, restarting history is a task I cannot perform on my own."**

Darius folded his arms, cocking an eyebrow,

"So you need help to restart history?"

 **"And you shall be rewarded greatly if you accept,"** said Kronika, **"for example: your father, the Unnamed Prince."** Darius frowned at the mention of his father, **"I can rewrite your own history to where he never would have died. Where you never became immortal, and you would have lived a long, joyous life with your family...the one who brought you into the world, and the one you would bring into it..."** Darius stared at the Keeper of Time, then shifted his stare down to his feet, his eyes shadowed by his hair, **"...do we have an accord?"** Darius kept silent, for what seemed like an eternity, until finally, he spoke,

"...You can do that...?"

 **"That, and more,"** said Kronika, **"I can even make it so that family you sire is with none other than Rias Gremory."** Kronika reached out to Darius, hooked his chin with his hand, and guided his gaze to the still frozen Rias, half broken free from the grasp of Sona and Wesker, tears frozen on her cheeks as she was reaching towards Adrian, still keeping Loki locked in tight as he was fighting his own stray.

Darius sighed, knowing what he must do,

"I'm sorry," said Darius, "my past can't be changed, for my mistakes shaped me into the person I am today," said Darius, "and I refuse to add to that list of mistakes by having Rias make choices that are against her own free will..." Kronika frowned, not liking to be told 'no,' but Darius continued, "...but I can help you in another way." Kronika looked to Darius curiously,

 **"How?"**

"By saying this: instead of seeking those who share your _abilities_ , why not seek out those who share your _interests_." Kronika folded her arms, intrigued,

 **"'...Interests?'"** Darius stepped towards the Keeper of Time, and asked a question that got the Keeper of Time to really think,

"Who else despises Raiden like you do?" Kronika didn't have to think hard, and began to smile,

 **"Thank you, Darius Zafar, this meeting has been quite insightful..."** She then turned, and began to walk away, raising her hands to teleport away, but paused to look over her shoulder, **"...I am curious though, since you are this dimensions Keeper of Time. Are you going to tell him?"** Darius tilted his head to the side,

"Tell who what?"

 **"Adrian, of what is truly dwelling under his skin. For we both know it is not a Stray Devil."**

Darius frowned, and spoke with a deathly serious tone,

"That's for me to know, and him to find out." Kronika nodded, and vanished from sight in a flurry of sand. Darius then turned back to the frozen scene before him, holding up hid glowing dagger, "Time to get back to work..."

Darius held up his dagger, the blade glowing brighter than before, right as he made a sand whip in his free hand...

Mjölnir collided with Loki, sending waves of lavender lightning zigzagging through the air as the ground beneath him exploded, causing everyone to look down, and seeing a dazed Adrian in a small crater with rubble on his chest.

Needless to say everyone was confused, but relieved, not more than Rias, who finally broke free and began cradling the injured Adrian in her arms. They both looked up at Loki, seeing a giant tune form around Loki as the lightning refused to let up,

"Psycho Devils and Evil Gods..." Issei muttered to himself, "...when do I ever meet the creator of rockin' boobage?" Right then, a thick layer of ice formed in the center of the rune, with Loki still inside, right as a second magic rune began to appear, sealing itself like a pair of double doors in front of Loki, but not before Loki recited a single sentence to those present,

"Plague on _ALL_ your houses!" He hissed, getting several stares, "A plague on your houses! May you suffer greatly before death!" The second rune the closed, and Loki vanished from sight, with Mjölnir crashing to the ground next to Adrian and Rias, and finally the sky returning to its supernatural red hue.

 _Why did that sound so familiar?_ Issei wondered to himself. Rias had a similar thought as she began to help Adrian to his feet,

 _Shakespeare?_ James finally broke free of Thatans' grasp, and assisted Rias in standing Adrian up,

"You alright nephew?" James asked with concern. Adrian said nothing, as he took in a few ragged breaths, before looking straight up into the sky where he had been not moments before,

"I...I don't..." he stammered, and continued to do so until he finally made a clear sentence, "...I don't understand. How did I go from being up there with Loki, to down here on the ground?"

"I think I got a question that would top yours," called Katrina. No longer was she using Akeno for support, but was standing on her own two feet, holding open her torn shirt, her breasts on display, but not at all being her point, "How the hell did I get healed up?" Sure enough, her near fatal wound that went vertically up her abdomen was healed, without even a scar.

"I got a better question," said a new voice, earning yet another look, and there everyone saw Darius winding up his sand whip before making it vanish into thin air, "how come I did all this and have yet to receive one 'thank you?'"

"Darius Zafar?" Akeno questioned aloud.

"So _this_ is Darius!" Asked Katrina, with Soul Reaver at the ready. Right then, several weapons and arms were aimed at the Persian Prince, who kept looking at Rias, never breaking his eye contact with her.

"Should have figured this would be how I would be getting my 'thank you.' Typical." Rias glared at her one time lover,

"Why should I be thanking you? And for what?" Darius withdrew his Dagger of Time, and pointed the blade to Adrian left pant leg,

"For that," he answered. Rias and James, still holding up Adrian, looked down, and to their surprise, right on the cuff of his right pant leg was a thin trail of sand. Rias slowly turned her gaze back to Darius, eyes full of confusion,

"You...saved Adrian? From being locked away with Loki?"

"And Katrina from her fatal injuries," said Darius, "by rewinding time on her, just like I did on myself back in the forest." All eyes were wide, then slowly put down their weapons, while Rias slowly began to smile. Adrian, who had been silent up until this point, yanked his arms away from Rias and James, not feeling relief, or gratitude, but sheer _rage_.

 _"I DID NOT ASK TO BE SAVED, DARIUS!"_ Adrian shouted, his voice booming with a freezing demonic tone, his eye flaring up to a fiery orange, and his bone shell returning full force, shredding his shirt and jacket, leaving his upper half bare, frightening his friends, some of which were ready to raise their weapons once again, but now at their friend, _"I SENT MYSELF UP THERE WITH LOKI SO THEN WHEN HE IS SEALED AWAY, I WOULD BE AS WELL!!"_

A/N: So, with how much time I have spent away from this story, I feel like I am not going to ever finish it.

With that being said, the New Devils series is probably going to end up being discontinued for now.

But, there is a glimmer of hope for those who actually enjoyed what they read. I intend to restart New Devils from the ground up. Answering the questions that never got a second look, fleshing out certain characters more, good stuff.

As for now, however, this story is officially discontinued.

Until next time.


End file.
